Love Is Not Over
by HunLoveHan
Summary: {CHAP6UPDATE} Luhan sang Hobbae yang harus sanggup menjadi pesuruh seorang Sunbae berwajah datar dan galak selama SATU MINGGU.akankah Luhan menyanggupi nya? (HunHan/Yaoi/BoysLoveBoys)
1. Chapter 1

Author: Selubiyy1004 (Obiy)

Tittle: LOVE IS NOT OVER

Gengre: School-Life,Mature,Comedy,and FriendShip

Cast : Sehun (Sunbae Luhan)

Luhan (Hobbae Sehun)

Lay (Gege Luhan)

Kris

Kyungsoo

Kai

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Suho

Xiumin

Tao

Summary: Luhan sang hobbae yang harus menyanggupi menjadi pesuruh seorang sunbae galak dan berwajah datar selama SATU MINGGU Akankah sang Hobbae sanggup?

WARNING THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION

GAK SUKA? NOT BACOT CLOSE AJA 

あの場所で 君とまた  
あの場所で 会えるならば  
あの場所で 待ってるから  
来て欲しいんだ  
Oh baby I...

Luhan POV

LARI

LARI

LARI

LARI

Aku menoleh ke belakang di antara kegiatan berlari ku. Mata yang berada di wajah pucat ku melotot terkejut ketika sosok lelaki itu sudah berlari cepat mengejarku di koridor sekolah yang sepi yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu karena apa.  
Oke, ini masih pagi untuk mengharapkan sekolah ini sudah ramai atau mengharapkan ada sosok pahlawan yang mau menyelamatkanku dari pengejaran ini.  
Aku terus berlari sekencang mungkin yang aku bisa. Membayangkan diriku sebagai seorang pelari paling cepat di dunia.

"YA! XI LUHAN! JANGAN LARI KAU! KAU KIRA BISA LEPAS BEGITU SAJA DARIKU!"  
Teriakan murka lelaki itu semakin membuatku takut dan semakin berlari sekencang mungkin sebisa yang aku bisa.

Tampak dari depan sosok lelaki jangkung bertelinga lebar berjalan berlainan arah dari ku.  
Ah!  
PARK CHANYEOL! AKU TAHU DIA AKAN MENJADI PENOLONGKU!

"CHANYEOL! TOLONG AKU! AKU TAHU KAU BAIK!"  
Dengan cepat aku mengumpat di balik punggung lelaki yang terkenal julukan HAPPY VIRUS nya itu.  
Sosok lelaki yang mengejarku itu sedikit mengatur nafasnya yang terbuang akibat mengejarku. Hingga lelaki itu langsung menorehkan tatapan murkanya padaku, aku berpaling takut.  
"Chanyeol lakukan sesuatu!" perintahku dengan cepat. Aku sangat berharap pada Chanyeol kali ini.  
Tentu aku sedikit ragu, Chanyeol itu hanya di kenal karena sikap konyolnya. Bukan karena jago berkelahinya.  
Tapi aku percaya pada teman sekelasku ini! Aku mempercayaimu PARK CHANYEOL!

GREB

Eh?  
Chanyeol meraihku dengan memegang ransel di punggungku dan dengan cepat mendorongku ke arah lelaki berdarah dingin yang mengejarku itu.  
"urus dia dengan baik, Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol dengan juluran lidahnya yang menyebalkan. Dengan langkah secepat mungkin Chanyeol sudah pergi meninggalkanku dengan lelaki yang bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari binatang buas ini.  
Aku menoleh takut pada Sehun nama lelaki menyeramkan itu- dengan tatapan takut. Lelaki itu juga menatapku dengan tatapan sinisnya.  
OH SEHUN, seniorku di kelas 3. Terkenal akan wajah datar nya dan kasarnya pada wanita.  
Dan aku, XI LUHAN. Murid kelas 1 yang baru menikmati kehidupan SMA di musim semi kemarin.  
Aku sendiri punya alasan tersendiri kenapa bisa membuat Sehun semarah ini.  
Alasan utamanya karena lelaki sial ini menghancurkan kue buatanku dengan menginjak-injaknya. Ayolah, padahal aku hanya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan minuman kebaju lelaki itu.  
Dan pagi ini aku hanya membalas dendamku dengan mencoret-coret mobil nya dengan spidol pemberian si hitam Kai dengan tulisan "URUSI WAJAH DATARMU!"  
Yang sialnya hal itu dipergoki oleh dia hingga terjadilah pemandangan kejar-kejaran pagi ini.  
Yang aku bingungkan, darimana ia tahu namaku?

Sehun mendorongku ke tembok koridor dan menahanku dengan membuat ruangan dari tangannya. Menatapku dengan tatapan seramnya.  
"sunbae aku minta maaf. I-itu karena aku masih tidak rela sunbae kemarin menghancurkan kue yang aku buat. Aku tadi hanya bercanda. Sungguh."

"bercanda? Dengan spidol ini?!"

"ah! Ini spidol? Astaga! Sunbae tahu? kai yang memberiku spidol ini! Dia juga tahu jika aku sedang kesal dengan sunbae dan dia yang menyuruhku untuk mencoret mobil sunbae dengan-"

"aku tidak mengatakan hal itu, Luhan."  
Dan sekarang Kai sudah berdiri di depanku dan Sehun. Di samping Kai juga sudah ada Kyungsoo, sahabatku menatapku dengan pandangan ngeri. Mungkin dia juga tak bisa membayangkan jika berada di posisiku.  
"nikmati perbuatanmu, Luhan cantik."  
Kai menjulurkan lidahnya dan juga dengan cepat berlalu meninggalkanku bersama Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tak ada keberanian untuk membantuku.  
Ah malangnya nasibku hari ini.

"kau ingin mengatakan apa lagi, XI LUHAN?"  
Sehun menatapku dengan seram.  
Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi kecuali mengatakan 'sunbae tahu darimana namaku?' tapi tentu aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku dan aku tahu bagaimana nasibku setelah mengatakan itu.

"ck. Karena kau memiliki wajah cantik, aku juga tak mungkin memukul wajahmu asal Kau tahu? Mobil ku itu perawatannya sangat mahal." Sehun berdecak kesal.  
Apa aku akan selamat?  
"dan aku tahu kau tidak akan punya uang untuk mengganti kerugian itu. Karena aku baik, kau hanya kuminta menjadi suruhanku selama satu minggu. Menolak? Berarti kau siap untuk kupukul dan kukirim ke Rumah Sakit terdekat."

Dia bilang dia baik? Apa aku salah dengar?  
tapi aku lebih ingin salah dengar soal 'suruhan' itu.  
APA DIA GILA? Menjadi suruhannya? Apa dia ingin membunuhku secara perlahan?

Tiba-tiba Sehun menjetikan jarinya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku tersadar.  
"jadi apa jawabanmu, Luhan?"  
Sehun menunjukan smirknya dengan licik.  
Menolak? Sama saja bunuh diri sekarang juga. ohtidak tuhan, lebih baik ia membunuhku secara perlahan saja.  
Dan dengan lemas dan terpaksa aku mengaggukan kepalaku.

Aku tahu kehidupan penuh nerakaku baru akan di mulai.

**Selubiyy1004**

Aku membuka pintu kelas dengan dobrakan keras, tak lupa juga aku memasang wajah suntukku ketika baru masuk ke dalam kelas yang masih belum ramai.  
Tampak Kyungsoo dan Xiumin menatapku dengan muka takut sepertinya mereka menyangka aku akan meledakan amarah ku. Tapi aku terlalu malas dan tak punya alasan untuk memarahi mereka. Aku tahu jika aku jadi mereka pun pasti tak akan berani melawan senior yang di atas dua tingkat. Kita hanya tingkat muda di SMA ini.  
Aku mendudukan diriku di samping Kyungsoo dan langsung memasang wajah cemberutku.  
"mianhae, tadi aku tak berani mengatakan apapun, Lu. Kau tahu sendiri kan Sehun sunbae itu termaksud senior yang di hormati di sini."Kyungsoo mencolek pundakku yang tengah membenamkan wajah di meja, bertingkah seperti layaknya mayat hidup.  
"apa Sehun sunbae benar-benar memukul mu?"  
Xiumin kini bertanya padaku dengan penasaran.  
"aku yakin Sehun tidak akan memukul mu kan? Lagipula kau juga salah, untuk apa kau mencoret mobil nya dengan spidol? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau membuat gambar tato di mobil nya dengan spidol itu?"

Kai menyahut secara tiba-tiba.  
"atau mencuri kaca spion mobil nya saja. Bukankah itu pekerjaan mudah? Lagipula kaca spion jika dijual pasti mahal." Chanyeol ikut menyahut dengan entengnya dan lalu mereka berdua tertawa terpingkal-pingkal membayangkan Luhan yang mencuri kaca spion dari mobil Sehun.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"JANGAN LARI KALIAN BERDUA! KALIAN PIKIR ITU LUCU?!"

Dengan brutal aku melempari segala hal ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol sialnya kedua lelaki itu sudah dengan cepat berlari keluar kelas dengan langkah seribu.  
Aku meraih Kayu di samping locker kelas yang selalu jung ssaem pakai untuk siswa nakal, dengan aba-aba mantap aku bersiap melemparkan sapu itu pada mereka. Terserah siapa yang mau kena! Yang penting sasaran itu Kai dan Chanyeol!  
Hingga sapu itu sudah melayang ke arah Kai dan Chanyeol yang masih terus berlari dari kejaranku.

TUAGGG!

Aku melotot. Chanyeol dan Kai menghentikan laju lari mereka dan ikut melotot.  
Salah sasaran. Tidak. Tidak hanya salah sasaran, TAPI BENAR-BENAR MELESET KE ORANG YANG TIDAK SEHARUSNYA TERKENA !

OH SEHUN.  
Sial, kenapa lelaki itu selalu muncul? Dan sialnya sapu itu tepat mengenai kepala lelaki berambut hitam gelap itu.  
"Astaga Sehunniei! Gwaenchanaaa?!"  
Dari arah kelas Sehun keluar seorang perempuan cantik segera menghampiri Sehun dan menunjukan rasa khawatir berlebihannya.  
Sehun masih meringis dengan kerutan keningnya yang menyeramkan menatapku. Tampak Kai dan Chanyeol yang melaksanakan aksi melarikan dirinya seperti biasa.

"YA! Apa kau kira ini di rumah mu sendiri? Bagaimana bisa kau melemparkan kayu sembarangan seperti itu hah?!" perempuan itu melotot ke arahku dengan wajah sinis. Aku diam tak tahu harus mengatakan apa-apa.  
"kau ini kelas satu kan? Apa kau tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan anak-anakmu di sini?" perempuan itu semakin berkicau marah.  
Apa-apaan? Apa dia harus semarah itu jika yang terkena lemparan itu Sehun. Bukan dia.  
"sudahlah Irene. Dia itu memang tak punya etika makanya melakukan hal seperti itu."  
Sehun akhirnya berujar.  
Tapi bukannya membelaku tapi lelaki itu malah semakin merendahkanku. Tak punya etika? Cih.  
"aniya! Ini tidak bisa di biarkan Hunniei! Ya kau! Ayo cepat minta maaf padanya!" perempuan itu membentakku kesal dengan muka menyebalkannya dan melipat tangannya dengan gaya sok.

Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau meminta maaf pada lelaki itu untuk yang kedua kalinya!  
Teriak ku tentu dari dalam hati.

"APA KAU TULI HAH?!"  
perempuan itu menarik tanganku dengan kasar dan mengarahkanku ke hadapan Sehun dengan paksa. Sehun juga menatapku dengan sok dan sinis.  
Tidak mau.  
"CEPAT MINTA MAAF! Dan Sehun kau bisa memukulnya. Bukannya setimpal dengan apa yang dia lakukan padamu." Perempuan itu berujar dan menatapku sinis.  
Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika tingkah senior bisa seseram ini. Rasanya ingin menangis di perlakukan seperti ini tapi mau di kemanakan kata MANLY yang selalu ia bangga banggakan

"apa yang terjadi?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lelaki dari situasi menegangkan bagiku ini. Perempuan bernama Irene itu menoleh ke arah suara itu begitupun juga dengan aku dan Sehun.  
Tampak sosok lelaki berwajah seperti bule dan jangkung sudah berdiri di belakang dengan senyuman manis.  
"ah Kris. apa kau tahu? Pria sial ini baru saja memukul sehun dengan kayu. Bukankah tidak sopan huh?"  
Irene menunjukku dengan raut kesal.  
"hentikan."  
Lelaki bernama Kris itu berjalan untuk bisa lebih dekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Sebentar ia menatapku dengan tatapan bersahabatnya. Aku juga menatapnya, aku tidak pernah mengenalnya sebelumnya.  
Kris menatap ke arah Sehun.  
"bukankah pria cantik ini memukul Sehun, bukan kau. Jadi aku pikir kau tidak perlu memukul pria ini. Sehun lah yang seharusnya memukul pria ini. Iya kan?"

Apa?  
Dia bilang apa? Dia bukannya ingin menyelamatkanku?

"eh? Ta-tapi."  
"waeyo? Bukankah itu benar?" Kris menampakan ekspresi cool nya yang dengan segera melelehkan amarah Irene yang menyebalkan.  
"ayo sehun. Pukul dia jika memang kau kesal dan tidak terima." Kris menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan senyuman yang seperti berarti lain.  
Ah tapi apalah itu, satu hal yang pasti ku dapat itu PUKULAN!  
Sehun juga menatap Kris. Tapi tatapan lelaki itu tampak sinis dan kebencian.

"cih. Apa aku harus membuang waktu ku untuk ini? pergi kau." Sehun benar-benar marah sekarang. Seperti tak ada rasa takut lelaki bernama Kris itu tersenyum dan menarikku secara tiba-tiba dengan tangannya. Aku melotot kaget ke arahnya.  
"baiklah. Aku akan menyelamatkan anak ini sebelum Irene marah. Annyeong."  
Kris menaikan satu tangannya yang berarti lambaian singkat dan mengajakku berlalu meninggalkan kedua senior menyeramkan itu.

***

AUTHOR POV

"apa kau tidak apa-apa? apa Irene memukulmu?"  
Tiba-tiba Kris menoleh ke arah Luhan dan menatap pria itu dengan khawatir. Luhan yang masih bingung dengan sikap Kris kini tersadar dan menggeleng dengan cepat.  
Kris tersenyum dengan ramah.  
"syukurlah." Ucap lelaki itu.  
Luhan diam malu kenapa ia harus kalah dengan wanita bukan kah dia pria sejati . Ia masih tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu alasan Kris mau menyelamatkannya dari terkaman senior buas itu.

"kenapa kau mau menyelamatkanku?" Luhan menatap Kris dengan hati-hati ketika lelaki itu mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman sekolah dengan santai.  
"aku? Ah. Hanya saja kau terlihat sedang butuh bantuan. Aku sangat tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padamu." Jawab Kris dengan santai dan tersenyum. Hingga Luhan menduga jika lelaki di hadapannya itu hanya tahu cara untuk tersenyum.  
"ah jinjayo? Hmm kalau begitu gumawo."Luhan sedikit membungkukan badannya tanda terima kasih yang sedikit ragu.  
Kris menatap Luhan dengan senyum penuh arti.  
"Wu YiFan kau bisa memanggilku KRIS."  
Kris menjulurkan tangannya, tanda jika ia ingin berkenalan.  
"ah. Xi Luhan. Kelas satu." Luhan menyahut dan membalas jabatan tangan Kris dengan cepat.  
Kris menatap Luhan dengan wajah memerah. Luhan menatap bingung hingga tak berselang waktu lama Kris sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.  
Luhan semakin bingung dengan tingkah kris yang selalu tak bisa dia duga.  
"ah jinjayo. Jinja. Jinja."  
Kris masih terpingkal hingga airmatanya keluar.  
"apa ada sesuatu yang lucu dari nama ku?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.  
"ah jinja. Kau memang benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan. Untuk apa kau melempar kayu kepada binatang buas itu. Apa kau sedang ingin melawak huh? Ah jinja!" kris masih terpingkal dengan penjelasan yang ia lontarkan dengan mati-matian.  
"seumur hidupku baru pertama kali melihat orang seperti mu. Aku jadi bingung kau ini penakut atau pemberani?"  
Kris semakin terpingkal dengan wajah memerah. Melihat tingkah Kris yang menyebalkan Luhan jadi ingat dengan Kai dan Chanyeol yang juga menyebalkan. Kenapa semua orang jadi suka menertawakannya seperti ini?  
Luhan menekukan wajahnya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kris dengan kesal.  
Kris tersadar dengan sikapnya yang berlebihan dan dengan segera menghentikan tawanya. Ia berlari mengejar Luhan dan meraih tangan pria mungil itu.  
"ya mianhae. tadi aku memang sedikit berlebihan." Ucap Kris kini dengan lebih serius.  
Kris membalikkan badan Luhan dan dengan cepat membuat kedua mata lelaki itu terbuka lebar.  
Luhan yang menangis.

"y-ya. Tadi aku cuman bercanda. Mianhae jinja. Aku tidak tertawa lagi sekarang. Ya uljimma~"  
Kris kini tampak khawatir. Sikap menyebalkannya kini sudah benar-benar hilang 180%.

"itu tadi tidak lucu sama sekali. Kenapa semua bisa tertawa di saat aku merasakan ingin mati? Apa aku begitu pantas untuk di perlakukan seperti itu? Apa aku begitu menyedihkan? Itu tidak lucu sama sekali HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..!"  
Luhan benar-benar merengek seperti anak kecil sekarang. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan Cap MANLY ataupun PRIA SEJATI untuk hari ini. Semuanya terasa seperti neraka baginya.

Dan ia sudah tidak perduli dengan kris yang menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

***

"aku merasa bersalah dengan Luhan. Dia pasti benar-benar di terkam Oh Sehun."  
Ujar Xiumin di antara laju jalannya dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka tengah mencari Luhan yang mereka khawatirkan. Pasalnya mereka baru mendengar jika tak sengaja Luhan melempar kayuu ke arah Sehun langsung dari mulut Kai dan Chanyeol. Mereka sangat khawatir jika Sehun akan benar-benar memukul Luhan.  
"apa kau yakin Sehun sunbae akan memukul LuLu kita?"kyungsoo menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan ragu.  
"molla. Menurutmu?" Xiumin juga memasang wajah ragunya.  
"bukankah seseorang yang marah bisa lupa diri?" lanjut Xiumin. Keduanya menegukan ludahnya dengan tegang.  
Dengan cepat mereka mempercepat langkah untuk mencari sosok Luhan yang mereka khawatirkan.

"apa ketemu?"  
Dari arah lain tampak Kai dan Chanyeol menghampiri Xiumin dan kyungsoo. Kedua lelaki itu juga tengah mencari Luhan.  
"belum. Hampir seluruh bagian sekolah sudah aku cari."  
Xiumin berujar dengan sedih.  
"ah dimana dia? apa Sehun benar-benar memukulnya?"  
Kai menggaruk rambutnya frustasi.  
"persentasenya 90%. Karena ada Irene yang menyeramkan juga di sana. Mereka berdua pacaran kan? Sudah pasti Luhan akan habis." Chanyeol menebak dengan muka yang juga frustasi.  
"ah jinja! Kenapa saat itu juga kalian tidak membela Luhan agar selamat?!"  
Amuk kyungsoo dengan muka kesal menatap Kai dan Chanyeol.  
"saat itu kita juga tidak berani. Sehun terlempar kayu tepat di kepalanya. Jika kami mengaku kami juga akan habis." Kai membela dirinya sendiri, diikuti anggukan cepat Chanyeol.  
"bukankah itu lebih adil! Kan yang membuat Luhan kesal kan kalian sendiri! Tidak ada solidaritasnya jadi teman!" balas kyungsoo dengan cepa  
Kai dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berkutik. Apa yang kyungsoo katakan memang benar. Seharusnya mereka bisa membela Luhan sedari awal dan menyelamatkan pria cantik itu. Meski hanya sekali.

"apa kalian tidak ada kelas?"  
Tiba-tiba suara berat menyahut di antara keterdiaman mereka. Mereka menoleh ke arah suara itu dengan cepat, takut-takut jika guru yang memergoki mereka karena tidak mengikuti kelas.

"ah Chen hyung. Mengagetkan ku saja."  
Ujar kai seraya menghelus dadanya, diikuti Chanyeol,kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang lega karena sosok itu bukanlah guru. Tapi senior mereka yang bernama menatap mereka dengan bingung.  
"apa kalian sedang bolos?" chen menyenggol lengan kai dengan tatapan menggoda.  
"seharusnya tidak boleh seperti itu. Kalian kan baru tingkat satu. Bersikap rajin lah, baru jika sudah tingkat dua seperti ku kalian boleh sedikit bebas." Nasihat chen dengan muka yang lumayan menyebalkan bagi kyungsoo dan xiumin. Toh, kedua pria manis itu baru pertama kali menjumpai chen.  
"aniya hyung. Kami hanya sedang mencari teman kami yang hilang."  
Helak kai dengan cepat.  
"mencari teman yang hilang? Kasus kalian sama dengan ku dong." Ekspresi chen mulai berubah.  
"apa kalian melihat Kris?" kini chen bertanya kepada ke empat orang di hadapannya dengan tingkah celingak-celinguk.  
"kris hyung hilang?" Chanyeol menyahut terkejut.  
"apa dia masih anak kecil sampai bisa menghilang seperti itu? Seandainya sekolah ini punya pusat anak hilang." Ujar kai lagi hingga akhirnya kai dan chanyeol serta chen yang tertawa terbahak mendengar lelucon itu. kyunsoo dan xiumin saling menatap bingung, karena bagi mereka ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk tertawa atau bercanda.

"ah. Tapi itu seperti Kris."  
Chen menghentikan tawanya dan mengerutkan keningnya ke arah lain.  
"mana?"  
kai dan chanyeol ikut menoleh mengikuti arah tatapan chen. Begitu juga dengan kyungsoo dan xiumin.

Mereka bisa melihat sosok lelaki yang seperti 'kris' bagi chen-kai dan chanyeol tengah memeluk seorang lelaki mungil yang tengah menangis yang juga tampak seperti 'Luhan' bagi kyungsoo-xiumin dan juga kai-chanyeol secara bersamaan.

Mereka melihat keduanya dengan terpaku tanpa ada yang berbicara satu pun.

*

"sehunnie~ gwaenchana?"  
Irene terus meraih tangan Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir. Mengikuti langkah lelaki itu yang seperti tak ingin di ganggu. Tapi itu tak membuat gadis itu takut, Irene enggan melepas lengan Sehun. Berharap lelaki itu mau berbicara dengannya.  
"apa kayu itu membuat kepalamu terluka? Mungkin aku bisa melaporkan pria itu pada kepala sekolah karena telah bersikap bodoh di lingkungan sekolah. Bagaimanapun juga-"  
BRET!  
Dengan kasar Sehun melepaskan tangannya pada genggaman Irene dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan seramnya.  
"TAK BISA KAH KAU PERGI DAN BERHENTI MENCAMPURI URUSAN KU HAH!?"  
Semua yang lewat di dekat mereka menoleh dan dengan cepat berlalu karena terlalu takut dengan amuk Sehun yang bisa merembet kemana saja.  
Irene menghela nafasnya dengan senyuman.  
"aniya, Sehun. Aku tahu kau tidak seharusnya ditinggalkan untuk sendiri." Ucap Irene dengan tenang. Perlahan gadis itu kembali meraih tangan Sehun dan menggegamnya dengan lembut.  
Bisik-bisik para murid yang membicarakan mereka kembali terdengar di telinga keduanya.  
Semua memang tahu dengan gosip yang menyebar di sekolah.  
Bukankah hanya Irene yang bisa mendinginkan amarah dan sikap panas seorang Sehun?  
Bahkan gosipnya mereka berdua sudah berpacaran.  
BRAT!  
Sehun melepaskan genggaman Irene dengan kasar lagi. Tapi kini tatapan seram lelaki itu tidak terarah pada Irene. Lelaki itu menatap seram dan sinis ke arah lain tepat di belakang Irene.  
Dengan langkah cepat dan penuh amarah sehun berjalan melewati Irene. Irene ikut menoleh ke belakang, mencari tahu sebab ke marahan sehun yang begitu besar.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah penuh amarah kearah dua sosok insan yang tengah berpelukan tanpa dosa di hadapannya. Dengan brutal dan tanpa peduli lagi ia melepaskan pelukan keduanya dengan paksa hingga kedua makhluk itu menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi bingung-terkejut dan malu menjadi satu.  
Sehun meraih tangan pria cantikitu yang memasang tampang bingung di hadapannya itu dengan kasar. Semua menatap ke arah Sehun dan Luhan itu dengan penasaran.

"KAU ITU PEMBANTU KU SEKARANG! KENAPA MALAH BERPELUKAN TAK JELAS DI SINI HUH?! HARUSNYA KAU MELAYANIKU DENGAN BAIK!"

Bentakan serta teriakan Sehun begitu sangat sangat sangat terdengar dengan jelas di telinga setiap murid yang berada di koridor dan taman belakang sekolah. Bahkan guru yang hanya sekedar lewat sampai menghentikan langkah mendengar bentakan Sehun yang kencang.  
Semua terdiam hening.  
Dan Luhan baru pertama kali merasakan runtuhnya hidup dalam hidupnya.

***

"Xi Luhan! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Ini sudah siang!"  
sang Mama terus menggedur pintu kamar Luhan dengan muka cemas dan kesal. Ini sudah ke-4 kalinya anak nya itu terus mencari alasan untuk terus tidur sebentar. Kali ini jika Luhan tidak bangun juga mungkin pria bermata rusa itu akan kesiangan dan siap menerima konsukuensi hukuman telat dari gurunya.  
"Xi Luhan! Kau tidak mendengar ucapan Mama?"  
Mama nya terus menggedur pintu dengan decakan kesal. "ini sudah siang! Kau bisa telat!" geduran pintu semakin kencang.  
"kenapa Ma?"  
Mama Luhan menoleh dengan tampang kesal ke arah kakak Luhan yang tampak baru keluar dari kamar mandi.  
"urus adikmu, Lay. Dia sepertinya ada masalah di sekolah."  
Mama Luhan menunjuk pintu kamar Luhan dan berlalu ke dapur dengan decakan kesal. Menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala anak nya.  
Zhang Yixing, kakak Luhan menatap pintu kamar Luhanyang sudah dari semalam terdapat tulisan "JANGAN BANGUNKAN AKU" tertempel di depannya. Sudah pasti pria yang selalu mengaku Manly itu sedang ada masalah di sekolah yang membuatnya malas masuk.  
Lay menoleh ke arah jam di dinding. Mendesah dengan malas. Padahal waktu berangkatnya ke tempat kerja sudah sebentar lagi dan kini ia harus menambah kegiatan di pagi hari yang pasti akan menambah alasan potensi telatnya.  
Lay mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dengan sabar.  
"pria manly apa kau ada masalah di sekolah? Bangunlah. Pikirkan dengan kepala dingin. Jika kau seperti ini masalah itu akan semakin bertambah besar."  
Ucap Lay dengan mati-matian menjaga emosinya.

Luhan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Seperti enggan mendengar setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut kakak nya itu.  
Semua tidak akan mengerti dengan masalahnya sekarang karena hanya dia dan dia yang harus menghadapi dan menyelesaikan masalahnya. Jadi tak ada gunanya juga jika ia mendengarkan nasihat orang lain.  
"YAKKKK RUSA JELEK ! KELUAR SEKARANG DAN BERSIAP SEKOLAH! AKU TAK AKAN MEMAAFKAN MU JIKA JABATAN BARU KU TERCEMAR HANYA KARENA KAU!"

Lay menggedur kencang kamar Luhan dengan emosi.

"KAU MAU AKU MENDOBRAK PINTU INI DAN MENGGUYURMU DENGAN AIR DINGIN HAH?!"

*

"makan sarapanmu sekarang Lu. Kau akan telat."  
Mama Luhan menatap putra nya itu dengan lamat. Tapi Luhan hanya tertunduk lesu dengan seragam sekolah yang lengkap. Roti selai panggang di hadapannya tak sama sekali ia sentuh.  
Mama Luhan menatap jam di dinding dengan cemas.  
"ayo berangkat sekarang."  
Lay membenarkan letak dasinya seraya menenteng tas dan kunci mobil. Ia menatap Luhan yang masih tertunduk lesu tanpa semangat. Luhan menoleh ke arah Lay. Mata Luhan yang bengkak dan menghitam di bagian bawahnya karena tak bisa tidur tampak begitu suram dan menyeramkan sekarang.

''Ge, kau benar-benar akan membunuhku sekarang."

Ucap pria cantik itu, lemas.

*

XI LUHAN!  
Kini setiap langkahnya menjadi sorotan setiap murid di sekolah tanpa terkecuali. Mereka menatap dan berbisik untuk membicarakan pria itu.  
Tatapan mereka bermacam jenis. Ada tatapan kasihan, tak tega hingga datar. Yang pasti semua tatapan itu terlihat menyedihkan baginya.

"dia pria cantik yang di sebut-sebut pesuruh Sehun itu, kan?"

"bukankah itu terlalu menyedihkan?"

"apa dia bisa bertahan?"

"dia juga akan mati di tangan Irene."

"kasihan sekali dia."

Luhan membuka lockernya dengan muka suram dan datar. Pagi yang begitu buruk baginya dan kehidupan di SMA nya.

"annyeong, LuLu Sayang."

Luhan menoleh ke arah suara di sampingnya.  
Tampak kyungsoo dan xiumin yang menatap Luhan dengan cemas dan takut.  
"mwoya? Apa kalian juga akan membicarakanku dan kabur ketika aku mendapat masalah? Ne~ lakukan saja. Aku sudah terbiasa." Luhan menatap kesal kedua temannya itu dan berlalu dengan langkah lemas.  
kyungsoo dan xiumin saling bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi menyesal. Dengan cepat mereka berjalan dan menggandeng cepat lengan Luhan.  
"mianhae. kita benar-benar tidak tahu masalahmu akan sebesar ini Lu."  
Kyungsoo menatap sahabatnya itu dengan lemas.  
"lagipula saat itu terlalu tiba-tiba. Mana mungkin kami menyelak begitu saja." Tambah Xiumin dengan cepat di sambut anggukan Kyungsoo.  
"tapi kami berjanji akan melindungimu juga! tidak perduli seberapa seramnya seorang OH SEHUN itu!" kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Begitupun juga xiumin.  
Luhan menatap kedua temannya dengan terharu.  
Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum menatap kyungsoo dan xiumin.  
"kalian memang sahabatku!" Luhan memeluk kyungsoo dan xiumin dengan berdua membalas memeluk Luhan dan mereka melakukan kegiatan tak jelas sebagai tanda persahabatan mereka.

"oiya ngomong-ngomong siapa lelaki kemarin?"  
kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan tak jelas mereka dan menatap Luhan dengan muka ingin tahu. Luhan diam menatap kyungsoo dengan muka bingung.  
"siapa?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. xiumin menatap Luhan dan menerawang mengingat kejadian kemarin yang ia dan kyungsoo lihat.  
"AH YE! BENAR! Siapa dia Lu?! Lelaki kemarin! Yang memelukmu itu!" xiumin memegang tangan Luhan. Berharap pria itu mau jujur dan memberi tahu semuanya.  
Luhan semakin mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung. Lelaki apa? Oh Sehun? Memeluknya?  
Bahkan ia yakin Sehun tidak akan melakukan itu meski Korea berubah menjadi negara kerajaan lagi.  
"siapa dia? bukankah dia temannya dari teman Kai dan Chanyeol? Dia kakak kelas kan?"  
kyungsoo menatap xiumin sekarang.  
"jinjayo? Aku tidak dengar dengan pasti pembicaraan mereka kemarin." Sambut xiumin dengan mata melebar menatap kyungsoo.  
Luhan mencoba mengingat soal kemarin.  
Lelaki yang memeluknya? Memeluknya? Memeluknya? Siapa?

"ah. Kau. Yang kemarin."

Luhan menoleh ketika sebuah suara terdengar begitu saja dari arah depannya.  
kyungsoo dan Xiumin terkejut mendapati sosok yang mereka tahu 'siapa'. Jelas mereka masih sangat mengingat siapa lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapan Luhan dengan senyum ramahnya.  
"annyeong, Luhan. apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"  
Lelaki itu tersenyum.  
Luhan mengedipkan matanya, mengingat siapa lelaki yang dengan entengnya menyapa dengan gaya sok cool. Entahlah, gara-gara Sehun ingatannya sekarang sedikit memburuk.  
Hingga mata Luhan melebar begitu saja.  
Ingatan apa yang terjadi kemarin tiba-tiba muncul di dalam otaknya. Siapa lelaki ini dan apa yang lelaki ini lakukan.  
"ah. Ma-maafkan ketidak sopananku kemarin." Luhan membungkukan badannya ketika ia mengingat insiden pelukannya dengan lelaki di hadapannya itu.  
Kris –nama lelaki itu- tersenyum.  
"aniya~ akulah yang pertama kali memelukmu. Jadi kau tidak usah minta maaf soal itu." Jawab Kris dengan pelan dan lembut.  
"dan, jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan Sehun kemarin. Dia memang sedikit gila." Lanjut Kris lagi dengan sangat entengnya tanpa takut Sehun mendengar perkataannya.  
Luhan menatap Kris dengan lamat.  
Ia seperti melihat seberkas sinar surga dari lelaki itu.  
Penyelamat.  
Dia sudah punya penyelamat hidupnya.

Kris menepuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut dan tersenyum penuh arti.  
"tenang. Aku akan melindungimu dari Sehun."  
ucapnya dengan setengah berbisik. Tapi kyungsoo dan Xiumin masih sangat bisa mendengar ucapan lelaki itu.  
Kris pun berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terpaku menatap punggung Kris yang menjauh.  
Di mata Luhan punggung itu seperti mengeluarkan sayap malaikat yang menyibak-nyibak indah dan lonceng surga seperti terdengar di telinga nya.  
"kau dengar itu, Lu? Aku pikir dia menyukaimu!"  
"kyaaa! Kau harus mentraktir kita berdua jika kalian jadian!"

Luhan sudah tak memperdulikan suara berisik kedua temannya itu.  
Persetan untuk cinta.  
Yang dia pentingkan sekarang adalah malaikat penyelamat yang bisa membebaskan dirinya dari terkaman binatang buas. Dan itu kris, harapannya.

kyungsoo dan xiumin saling pandang melihat ekspresi aneh Luhan ketika pria cantik itu tengah menatap punggung kris yang sudah mulai menghilang.  
Hingga mata kedua pria mungil itu melotot lebar ketika mendapati sosok buas di hadapan mereka.  
Sosok buas itu seperti mengeram layaknya harimau siap menerkam, itu hanya di mata mereka. Karena sesungguhnya sosok Sehun itu hanya menatap sinis keduanya dengan tampang malas.  
"ya, XI LUHAN."

Luhan diam. Tubuhnya merinding. Dia sudah sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.  
Luhan menoleh dengan lemas. Menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya dengan sinis dan malas.  
"aku lapar. Kau carikan aku makanan yang enak dan minuman. Kau harus ingat aku tidak suka minuman yang mengandung stowberry. Antarkan semua itu ke kelasku nanti. Arraseo?" perintah Sehun dengan dingin.  
Perintah pertama seorang Sehun dan pertanda bell neraka bagi Luhan.  
"ne sunbaenim…"  
jawab Luhan dengan lemas.  
Sehun mengagguk-angguk dengan sinis, menatap sinis kyungsoo dan xiumin membuat kedua pria manis itu takut. Lalu ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan dan kedua temannya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya.  
"tenang saja,Lu. Kami akan menemanimu mencari makanan untuk Sehun! Sampai dapat!" kyungsoo memeluk lengan Luhan dan tersenyum lebar di sambut anggukan dari xiumin.  
Luhan menatap kedua temannya dengan pandangan suram, sesuram hidupnya saat ini.

-Selubiyy1004-

"apa Sehun sunbae ada di kelas?"  
Luhan bertanya pada seorang lelaki yang baru keluar dari kelas. Lelaki itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap Luhan serta kedua temannya dengan lamat.  
"ah~ kau ini pria yang jadi pesuruh Sehun itu kan?" tebak lelaki itu membuat ekspresi Luhan berubah menjadi suram dan datar kembali. Lelaki itu seperti tersadar dengan perubahan ekspresi Luhan dan tatapan kesal kedua temannya.  
Lelaki itu berdehem.  
"Sehun sedang mengikuti kegiatan basket pagi. Kau bisa menemuinya di lapangan basket." Jawab lelaki itu.  
Luhan, kyungsoo dan xiumin saling bertukar pandang.

Kini ketiga pria manis itu itu menatap kegiatan basket dengan sikap mematung.  
Khususnya Luhan yang mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenal selain Sehun tengah bermain basket.  
Ya, sosok penyelamat hidupnya.  
WU YIFAN.

"dia itu lelaki yang menyukaimu itu kan, Lu?"  
kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah Kris dan menatap Luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo.  
Tentu kalaupun ia menjawab pasti jawabannya adalah "ya"

Di lapangan juga tampak kai dan chanyeol tengah ikut berlatih. Dengar-dengar mereka juga termaksud tim inti di klub basket.  
kai dan chanyeol sadar dengan keberadaan Luhan dan kedua temannya itu. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekat ketika kyungsoo melambaikan tangan.

"kalian sedang apa di sini?"  
kai menatap ketiga pria mungil itu satu persatu.  
"menyerahkan makanan kutukan ini pada binatang buas." Jawab Luhan dengan muka datar dan menunjukan kantung plastik berisi roti serta jus buah.  
kai dan chanyeol menggaruk rambut mereka tak tahu harus menjawab apa.  
"apa Sehun dan Kris sunbae termaksud anggota tim inti juga?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba memecahkan suasana suram di antara Luhan dengan Kai dan Chanyeol.  
"ah, Sehun? Kemampuan basketnya sangat hebat. Dia itu kapten klub basket kita."  
Jawab kai dengan menatap sehun yang tengah mendribble basket dari kejauhan dan dengan mudahnya lelaki itu melakukan 3 point dari jarak ring yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.  
Sangat hebat dan keren.  
"dan lelaki itu?"  
kyungsoo menunjuk lelaki yang tengah mengamati sehun dan bertepuk tangan. Lelaki berambut coklat rapih dengan wajah terbilang sangat tampan itu tampak asing di mata mereka.  
Lelaki itu meraih bola basket dan berbicara santai dengan sehun.

"ah, dia itu Suho. Dia hanya mahasiswa sahabat Sehun yang suka ikut latihan basket." Jawab kai sambil meneguk air dari botol mineralnya.  
"tampan sekali. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihat tampangnya." Ucap kyungsoo dengan tatapan berbinar melihat sosok Suho.  
kai menatap datar kyungsoo.  
"dia itu buruk dalam basket." Ujar kai memasang tatapan tak suka. kyungsoo tak memperdulikan kai dan tetap menatap Suho dengan kagum.  
"bahkan dia juga tidak bisa mendribble bola dengan benar." Ucap kai lagi tepat di depan telinga kyungsoo dengan kencang. Chanyeol, Xiumin dan Luhan mengerutkan kening melihat sikap kai.  
"YA! Apa jadi menurutmu permainan basketmu sudah hebat hah?!" bentak kyungsoo dan dengan lancarnya memberi jitakan di kepala kai hingga lelaki itu meringis.

"bisa titipkan ini pada si binatang buas itu?"  
"Tidak bisa."  
Jawab Chanyeol dengan cepat ketika Luhan bertanya. Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis.  
"bukannya aku tidak mau membantumu. Tapi yang Sehun harapkan untuk datang itu bukan makanannya, tapi kau." Jawab Chanyeol dengan muka sedikit tak enak.  
"ah jinjayo? Kalau begitu bilang saja sekalian pada dia. jangankan aku, makanannya pun tidak akan datang!" Balas Luhan lagi dengan cepat dengan menahan emosi yang sebenarnya sudah ingin meledak dari tadi. Tapi ia mencoba untuk sabar.  
Tiba-tiba sosok pria mungil berpakaian jersey dengan celana sekolah datang dan membagikan minuman vitamin dingin pada Chanyeol dan Kai. Dia tersenyum dan tampak mengobrol akrab dengan seluruh anggota klub basket sedari tadi.  
SRET  
Luhan menoleh ketika pria mungil itu menyodorkan orange juice vitamin padanya dengan senyum ramah dan manis.  
Luhan masih terdiam melihat sikap pria itu, ia belum meraih orange juice vitaminnya.  
"apa kau tidak suka minuman vitamin?" tanyanya dengan kerutan kening yang lucu. Hingga Luhan tersadar dengan sikap tak sopannya.  
"ah ne, gomawoyo~" Luhan meraih botol orange juice vitamin itu dengan ragu.  
"apa tidak apa-apa kami juga menerima minuman ini? Ini kan buat klub basket." Xiumin menatap pria dengan eye smile yang imut itu. Ia sendiri juga masih ragu untuk menikmati orange juice vitamin pemberian pria yang diketahui sebagai manajer tim basket itu.  
Pria bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tersenyum sangat manis.  
"tidak apa-apa. Biasanya minumannya juga suka bersisa jadi tidak masalah memberikan pada sahabat anggota klub yang datang. Tolong dukung klub basket ya." Ujar baekhyun dengan nada riang. Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Luhan membalas senyuman manis pria itu hingga pria mungil itu berlalu melaksanakan kesibukan yang lainnya sebagai manajer.  
"jadi dia manajer tim basketnya?" kyungsoo menunjuk ke arah baekhyun yang berlalu. Menatap kai agar lelaki itu mau memberi tahunya.  
"ne. namanya Byun Baekhyun, satu angkatan dengan kita." Jawab kai yang juga menatap baekhyun dari kejauhan tengah menata letak bola basket di keranjang besar.  
kai melirik ke arah chanyeol yang sedari tadi tampak salah tingkah.  
"ah~~~ aku lupa satu hal. Disini ada orang yang menyukai baekhyun si manajer itu."  
Goda kai yang langsung membuat kegiatan meneguk minuman chanyeol terhenti.  
"ah jinja? Siapa?" kyungsoo dan xiumin menoleh ke arah kai.  
Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan kerutan kening serta muka memerah menahan malu. Ia tak percaya jika kai akan membocorkan semuanya. kai juga menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan berbeda. Matanya seperti berbicara sesuatu.

"apa Chanyeol?"

DEG  
Jantung chanyeol seperti akan berhenti ketika namanya di sebut. Tapi bukan kai yang menyebut namanya karena kai sendiri juga terkejut mendengar nama Chanyeol tersebut.  
Chanyeol dan kai serta kyungsoo dan xiumin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan yang masih asik meneguk orange juice vitaminnya dengan santai.  
"aku tahu itu Chanyeol. Siapa yang tidak menyadari sikap anehmu itu. Lelaki yang bodoh akan bisa di tebak saat sedang jatuh cinta." Ucap Luhan lagi dengan santai.  
Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengejek.  
"mulutku ini sangat bocor loh."  
Lutut Chanyeol terasa lemas ketika mendengar perkataan itu dari mulut Luhan. Luhan yang dapat dengan cepat menyadari suatu hal yang sepele. Seharusnya kai bisa lebih berhati-hati di hadapan LUHAN!

"SEHUN! INI LUHAN YANG KAU CARI ADA DISINI!"

Teriakan Kai langsung membuat mata Luhan hampir keluar. Ia menatap tak percaya sahabat di hapadannya dan xiumin juga mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa kai bisa melakukan itu?  
Padahal Sehun yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan dan lebih serius pada dunia basketnya adalah hal yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Luhan.  
Tapi sekarang? Dengan bodohnya seorang Kim Kai membangunkan macan yang sedang tertidur, Oh Sehun.  
Sehun menoleh dan langsung menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang lebih seperti serbuan peluru tajam. Luhan meneguk ludahnya dengan perasaan tegang. Ia meremas kantung plastik berisi makanan pesanan Sehun.  
"kenapa kau melakukan itu kai? Apa kau sudah gila huh?!" bentak kyungsoo setengah berbisik. kai seperti tak perduli, dia lebih mengasihani nasib chanyeol sekarang. Lihat saja, muka chanyeol terlihat pucat sekarang.

Sehun mendatangi Luhan dengan perlahan. Bahkan di penglihatan Luhan di belakang tubuh Sehun seperti muncul cahaya hitam serta sayap hitam, di kepala Sehun terdapat tanduk hitam menyeramkan.  
Iblis. Iblis.  
Tidak salah lagi Oh Sehun adalah iblis!

"kau membawa pesananku?"  
Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan sinis dan seperti siap menerkam Luhan hidup-hidup. kyungsoo dan xiumin yang berada di samping kiri dan kanan Luhan pun hanya bisa diam takut karena atmosfir seram yang di tularkan Sehun dari semenjak lelaki itu datang menghampiri mereka.  
Dengan menyembunyikan gemetar pada tubuhnya Luhan menyerahkan sekantung plastik yang berisi roti-roti dan minuman. Dan ia tidak akan memberitahu Sehun jika ia membeli semua itu dengan harga yang paling murah.  
Luhan menatap takut setiap gerak-gerik Sehun ketika lelaki yang selalu memasang tampang dingin itu melihat isi dari kantong plastik itu.  
"mwoya?" Sehun mengerutkan kening ketika mengamati bungkusan roti yang di beli Luhan  
"ya. Kau tahu ini roti rasa apa?" Sehun menunjukan roti yang ada di tangannya tepat di depan wajah Luhan, suaranya seperti menahan amarah.  
"i-itu roti rasa stowberry. Hanya ada itu." Jawab Luhan langsung.  
"bukannya aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka hah!"  
Sehun memang tidak berteriak keras ketika membentak Luhan saat itu. Tapi semua yang sangat mengetahui hubungan Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya ikut menoleh juga ke arah mereka. Mereka berdecak mengasihani hidup Luhan yang begitu sial bisa terlibat dengan seorang oh sehun.  
"bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau hanya ada itu!" Luhan ikut menaikan suaranya. Ia sudah mulai muak dengan sikap Sehun yang tak berhenti mempermalukannya di depan murid-murid sekolah.  
Persetan dengan statusnya sebagai adik kelas.  
Sehun menatap Luhan dengan seram dan penuh dengan amarah yang siap meluap kapan saja.  
SRAT  
Sehun menoleh ketika roti yang ia genggam dengan kasar tiba-tiba sudah berpindah ke tangan lain dengan mudahnya.  
Luhan ikut menoleh ke arah sosok yang dengan berani ikut campur dengan urusan antara sunbae yang menyeramkan dengan hoobae yang menyedihkan itu.  
"kalau memang tidak suka dengan rotinya, biar buat aku saja. Lagipula roti ini kan enak."  
KRIS, lelaki dengan gaya cool nya itu akhirnya menolong Luhan juga.  
Luhan tersenyum lega, cahaya surga pun seperti muncul ketika Kris datang.  
Dengan santainya kris langsung membuka bungkus roti itu dan memakannya dengan lahap, sepertinya ia memang benar-benar lapar.  
sehun mengerutkan kening dan juga menatap kris penuh emosi.  
"YA!"  
Sehun mendorong tubuh Kris dengan kasar membuat lelaki di depannya itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang meski ia berhasil menjaga keseimbangan dengan benar.  
"ah kenapa kau marah? Bukannya tidak suka roti ini?" kris benar-benar pintar menyulut emosi sehun. Lelaki itu tampak memasang ekspresi polos yang sangat dibuat-dibuat dan itu membuat sehun muak.  
"berhenti mencampuri urusanku. Kau minta ku hajar huh?"  
Luhan tak bisa meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat tatapan murka Sehun yang lebih terlihat seperti ingin membunuh.  
"ya, hentikan mereka. Mereka mungkin akan berkelahi."kyungsoo menyenggol lengan kai dengan ekspresi cemas. Tidak lucu jika kedua lelaki di tingkat atas mereka harus berkelahi hanya karena sebungkus roti.  
"aniya. Sudah biarkan saja. Lagipula kris hyung itu tidak suka berkelahi. Jadi tidak mungkin terjadi perkelahian." Ujar kai dengan enteng. Meski sebenarnya batin namja itu juga sedikit cemas dengan keadaan genting di depannya itu.  
"jadi menurutmu aku harus diam ketika melihat orang tidak bersalah harus diperlakukan seperti ini? Dia bukan budak." Kris masih berbicara dengan nada dan muka yang santai dibanding Sehun yang penuh dengan emosi dan kemarahan. Tapi senyum santai kris sudah tidak terlihat lagi.  
"tidak bersalah?" sehun tertawa setengah mendengus dengan sinis.  
"kau tahu apa hah?! Kau bisa tanyakan langsung padanya kesalahan apa yang telah ia lakukan! Jangan membuatku tertawa!" mata sehun melotot emosi dan menunjuk Luhan membuat pria cantik yang masih terdiam itu bergidik seram.  
"aku tidak perduli apa kesalahannya. Tapi bukannya itu sangat payah jika memperbudak seseorang yang hanya melakukan satu atau dua kesalahan saja pada kita. Itu PAYAH."

Keringat Luhan mengucur deras ketika mendengar ucapan berani kris. Ayolah, itu sama saja cari mati..  
Sehun melotot penuh amarah dengan cepat lelaki itu memasang aba-aba untuk meninju wajah kris dengan tinju yang terkenal mautnya.  
Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan beranjak dari duduknya.

BUG!

kyungsoo, xiumin, kai, chanyeol dan semua yang berada di tempat kejadian mengangakan mulutnya dan melotot kaget. Tak percaya dan tak menyangka dengan pemandangan di depan mereka.  
Sehun sang pemilik tinju dan Kris juga terkejut dengan sosok yang terhuyung di depan mereka dengan wajah pusing.  
Luhan mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dengan tatapan kosong menatap sekelilingnya. Ia meraih pipinya yang terasa bengkak dan memar.  
"LUHENNNNNNNNNN…." teriak kyungsoo dan xiumin

Luhan menatap kyungsoo,xiumin lalu Sehun yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"LUHAN! GWAENCHANAAA!?"

Hingga penglihatannya menggelap dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

NAH LOH SI SEHUN SALAH MUKUL wkwkwkwkwkw akhirnya beres juga Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk sahabat tersayang saya istri nya Park Chanyeol AreesavR hatur tenggkyu

Nida Rebing :V jangan jadi pembaca doang Review nya mana? /Bhaq

Siy yu tumorow :V

DELETE OR NEXT?


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Selubiyy1004 (Obiy)

Tittle: LOVE IS NOT OVER

Gengre: School-Life,Mature,Comedy,and FriendShip

Cast : Sehun (Sunbae Luhan)

Luhan (Hobbae Sehun)

Lay (Gege Luhan)

Kris

Kyungsoo

Kai

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Suho

Xiumin

Tao

Summary: Luhan sang hobbae yang harus menyanggupi menjadi pesuruh seorang sunbae galak dan berwajah datar selama SATU MINGGU Akankah sang Hobbae sanggup?

WARNING THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION

GAK SUKA? NOT BACOT CLOSE AJA

-Selubiyy1004-

Sebelum nya:

Keringat Luhan mengucur deras ketika mendengar ucapan berani Kris. Ayolah, itu sama saja cari mati..

Sehun melotot penuh amarah dengan cepat lelaki itu memasang aba-aba untuk meninju wajah Kris dengan tinju yang terkenal mautnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan beranjak dari duduknya.

BUGHHHHHHH!

Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Kai, Chanyeol dan semua yang berada di tempat kejadian menggangakan mulutnya dan melotot kaget. Tak percaya dan tak menyangka dengan pemandangan di depan mereka.

Sehun sang pemilik tinju dan Kris juga terkejut dengan sosok yang terhuyung di depan mereka dengan wajah pusing.

Luhan mengerjap-erjapkan matanya dengan tatapan kosong menatap sekelilingnya. Ia meraih pipinya yang terasa bengkak dan memar.

"LUHENNNNNNNNNNNN" Teriak Kyungsoo dan xiumin

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan lalu Sehun yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"LUHAN! GWAENCHANAAA!?"

Hingga penglihatannya menggelap dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

-Selubiyy1004-

RUANG UKS

Mata Luhan mengerjap-erjap ketika cahaya mulai terlihat dari penglihatannya yang dari tadi menggelap.

Di hadapannya ia melihat kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Baekhyun sang manajer basket- yang mengerubuni nya.

"ah. Lu kau sudah sadar?" kyungsoo tersenyum lega melihat Luhan yang sudah mulai membuka matanya, meski terlihat berat.

"aku sungguh kaget tadi. Tapi apa penglihatanmu baik-baik saja?" Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan lamat.

"aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Dia sudah ditangani dengan baik." Baekhyun ikut berujar. Kyungsoo dan Xiumin menatap ke arah Baekhyun, percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pria mungil itu.

Tapi Luhan masih tidak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

Luhan mencoba beranjak duduk dari tidurannya.

Ia merasa sakit pada bagian pipinya.

"jangan di sentuh dulu. Luka memar mu itu masih harus di pulihkan." Ujar seorang dokter yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik korden.

Baru Luhan sadari ia sedang berada di ruang UKS. Kepalanya yang berat seperti melambatkan daya tangkapnya.

"tapi apa luka memarnya nanti akan hilang? Dia itu kan memiliki wajah cantik. Kalau tidak hilang bisa menjadi bahaya baginya." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir.

"tenang saja. Itu hanya luka memar dalam. Jika bengkak di memarnya hilang, itu tidak akan meninggalkan bekas. Mungkin akan hilang sekitar 2-3 hari saja."

"syukurlah. Aku kira itu akan menimbulkan dampak lain bagi LuLu."

Xiumin menghela nafasnya lega mendengar penjelasan sang dokter.

Luhan masih tidak berhenti menghelus kepalanya yang berat seraya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kerutan kening.

"lalu kenapa bisa OH SEHUN memukul Pria cantik ini?"

Gerakan menghelus kepala Luhan terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan sang dokter.

Xiumin dan Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan sebentar dengan cemas.

"heum sebenarnya itu-"

GRAK

Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika pintu ruang UKS terbuka dengan kencang.

Semua menoleh ke arah sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu UKS dengan wajah cemas.

Kris, sosok itu berjalan tanpa ragu ke arah Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan posisi badan diam. Dari perangainya sepertinya Luhan tengah mengingat sesuatu tanpa menyadari kehadiran Kris.

"Luhan, gwaencha-"

"KEMANA SI OH SEHUN ITU!? MEMANGNYA DIA PIKIR DIA SIAPA BISA MENINJUKU SEPERTI INI SEMBARANGAN! APA DIA TIDAK TAHU WAJAH IMUT KU INI HYAHHHHH!?"

Kris terbengong-bengong melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya, beranjak dari senderannya dan berteriak kasar.

Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Baekhyun dan sang dokter juga terbengong melihat sikap Luhan yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"BERITAHU DIA AKU AKAN MEMBALAS SENTUHANNYA DI SETIAP INCI TUBUHKU! SEKARANG AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAKUT DENGANNYA!"

"Kris hyung. Tenangkan dia. tenangkan dia."

kyungsoo mencolek lengan Kris yang sedari tadi terbengong menatap Luhan.

"ya tenangkan dia. dia sedang mengigau. Hanya mengigau. Itu keburukannya." Sambung Xiumin mendorong Kris agar lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

Kris menatap ke arah kyungsoo dan xiumin. Mulai memasang wajah tenangnya seperti biasa.

Ia tersenyum melihat Luhan yang seperti Rusa kesurupan memaki seseorang yang bernama 'Sehun' itu.

Kris meraih lengan Luhan dan memaksa pria rusa itu untuk menatap serta menyadari keberadaannya hingga pria rusa itu terdiam.

Luhan menatap Kris dengan lamat.

Hingga Luhan sadar siapa sosok yang berada di depannya sekarang.

Sosok malaikat penolongnya.

"KRIS!"

Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan memeluk Kris dan menumpahkan keluh kesahnya pada lelaki yang baru dikenalnya kemarin itu. Ia sudah tidak perduli tatapan terkejut teman-temannya dan dokter melihatnya yang memeluk Kris. Yang ia perlukan kini hanya ketenangan dan sandaran.

**Selubiyy1004**

Sehun meminum minuman kalengnya dengan emosi masih tampak dari wajah dan sikapnya. Tak ada yang berani mendekati dan bertanya perihal lelaki itu. Bukan hanya karena takut karena semua juga sudah tahu dan melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"astaga aku tidak menyangka Sehun sunbae akan menghajar Luhan juga."

"ternyata isu dia tak menghajar orang selama ini hanya bohong."

"apa pria cantik itu di bawa ke rumah sakit? Kepalanya sampai memar begitu."

Pembicaraan yang di lakukan murid-murid eskul basket masih terdengar nyaring di telinga seorang Oh Sehun meski mereka berbicara dengan berbisik. Sehun tak berbuat apa-apa. Ia malas untuk menanggapi perkiraan tak jelas mereka.

Terbayang wajah Luhan yang dengan beraninya melindungi Kris dari tinjuannya.

Sehun mendengus mengingat betapa bodohnya sikap Luhan.

"lihat saja apa yang akan ku lakukan pada pria mungil sok itu." Gumam Sehun sendiri dan kembali meminum minuman kalengnya dengan asal.

"jadi apa tadi kau benar-benar berniat meninju nya?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah sosok lelaki bertampang malaikat yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan santai.

Kim Junmyeon atau Suho, sunbae sekaligus sahabatnya yang terbilang dekat dan tidak takut dengan Sehun.

Suho duduk di samping Sehun dan membuka minuman kalengnya lalu meminumnya dengan santai.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suho, baginya tak penting untuk meladeni pertanyaan seperti itu.

Suho menatap Sehun kembali.

"aku yakin itu tidak sengaja kan? Kau tidak mungkin memukul Pria cantik iya kan?." Suho mengagguk anggukan kepala dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat percaya dengan Sehun meskipun lelaki itu tidak mencoba ikut meyakinkannya.

"cih. apa sangat aneh jika aku memukul seorang hobbae? Kenapa semua orang begitu mempermasalahkannya?" Sehun mendengus tanpa menatap Suho.

Suho yang akhirnya mendengar jawaban Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

''minta maaf lah sehun''

Sehun menatap Suho dengan tatapan yang masih sinis.

"apa?"

Suho tersenyum melihat sikap Sehun yang masih malu jika harus mengakui kekeliruannya tadi.

"kau mau datang menemuinya dan meminta maaf bukan? Meski tidak sengaja kau tetap harus minta maaf."

Sehun menatap Suho dengan ekspresi menyebalkannya.

"aku ingin menemuinya karena dia itu pesuruhku." Jawab Sehun dengan nada datar.

Ekspresi Suho berubah dan menatap Sehun dengan bingung. Sedetik kemudian Suho tersenyum melihat punggung Sehun yang sudah mulai menjauhinya.

"TUNJUKAN BAHWA DIRIMU ADALAH PRIA BERTANGGUNG JAWAB SEHUN!"

Suho berteriak sekeras mungkin. Meski Sehun tidak menjawab atau menoleh ia sangat tahu jika Sehun mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

Ia sangat yakin dengan sahabatnya satu itu.

LUHAN POV

"ASTAGA APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN PIPI MU?!"

Suara sang Mama yang memekik terkejut membuat langkahku untuk menuju tangga lantai kamarku terhenti. Mama yang tengah memasak di dapur seorang diri masih sempatnya saja menengok kepulangan anaknya yang berusaha menyembunyikan luka memar di pipi ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kau berkelahi?! Astaga Luhan apa Mama mengajarkanmu untuk berkelahi selama ini?!"

Aku melotot mendengar ucapan mama yang asal tapi begitu lancar keluar dari mulutnya.

"ani-"

"kenapa?"

Lay keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah bingung. Sepertinya ia keluar ketika mendengar pekikan sang mama yang berlebihan.

"Lay kau lihat Luhan! Adikmu berkelahi~~ ."

Mama meraih kepalanya dengan ekspresi stress yang selalu ia tunjukan jika aku berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Ya memang selama ini selalu aku yang membuat Mama stress. Tapi kali ini Mama sangat salah.

Lay menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah datar.

"aniyaaa! Aku tidak berkelahi!" elakku akhirnya.

"masih saja mengelak! Lalu apa luka memar di pipi itu!?"

"ini.. ini saat itu aku sedang menonton eskul basket.."

"lalu apa?! Lalu kau terkena lemparan bola basket dan pipi mu memar!? ITU TIDAK MASUK AKAL XI LUHAN!"

aku diam. Bukan Karena aku takut dan memang mengaku salah. Tapi karena aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa untuk meyakinkan Mama yang sudah seperti ingin meledak.

Tidak mungkin jika aku mengatakan pelaku semua ini adalah si brengsek Oh Sehun yang dengan santainya tidak meminta maaf atau menemuiku sekedar bertanya keadaanku. Bisa-bisa masalah ini akan menjadi lebih buruk.

"paling dia hanya berkelahi hal yang tidak penting." Sambar Lay dengan entengnya.

"ANIYA!"

"kau kan memang selalu melakukan hal yang tidak penting."

"APA AKU MEMBALAS PERBUATAN LELAKI YANG MENGERJAIKU DI SEKOLAH ITU TIDAK PENTING?!"

"BERARTI KAU MEMANG BERKELAHI KAN!?"

Apa? Aku benar-benar terjebak sekarang. Lay manusia sial itu tersenyum menang, seakan begitu bangga bisa membuatku bungkam.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka di antara perdebatan Aku,Mama dan Lay Aku menoleh dengan masih memasang muka kesal.

Sosok lelaki bermata panda keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melingkar di bahunya. Ia menatap Aku,Mama dan Lay dengan ekspresi polos. Aku juga menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Mama kembali menatapku dengan aba-aba ingin memarahi ku lagi. Dan aku punya ide untuk menghindari amarah Mama.

"tunggu sebentar." Aku berjalan mendekati lelaki itu, tak menghiraukan Mama yang dengan mudahnya diam melihat apa yang ingin ku lakukan.

Aku mencoba tersenyum lebar kearah lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menatapku dengan mata panda nya. Ya aku mengenal siapa dia. dia sepupu ku dari Beijing. Aku menunjuknya dengan senyuman lebar palsu.

"kau ini sepupu… kan?" tebakku dengan terbata. Dia masih menatapku dengan mata panda nya.

"iya." Jawabnya pelan diikuti anggukan. "lama tidak ketemu,Luhan Gege." Ucapnya lagi. Aku makin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan dia.

Dia ingat namaku dengan sangat baik. Ayolah, bahkan aku mengharapkan dia salah menyebut namaku.

"hemmm. Bisa kau sebutkan siapa nama sepupu kita itu?"

Sial. Sial. Sial. Lay sialan rupa nya.

Aku kembali memasang senyum palsu ku.

Aku bisa mengingat-ingatnya. Pasti bisa. Aku hanya tinggal menyebutkan namanya. Dalam hati aku terus menenangkan diriku sendiri. Jika ketahuan aku salah memanggil nama sepupu ku sendiri bisa-bisa Mama kembali menerkam ku dengan ucapannya yang menyakitkan, dan jangan sampai Mama membentakku di depan orang lain selain kakak ku Lay.

Lelaki itu tetap menatapku, aku menunjuknya dengan mulut terbuka bersiap mengatakan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan keluar dari mulut ku ini.

"kau… kau… kau…"

Suasana menjadi sangat hening menunggu jawabanku. Tak ada yang tertarik mengalihkan tatapan ke acara thalk show di televisi. Keringat ku bercucuran deras.

"aku menyerah. Aku tidak tahu siapa nama mu. Yang aku tahu hanya kau sepupu ku yang berasal dari Beijing. Hanya itu. Oke."

Dengan langkah cepat aku berlari secepat mungkin menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar ku dan menutupnya dengan keras.

Aku tahu Mama dan lelaki itu tengah terbengong-bengong mendengar ucapan ku. Dan aku bisa mendengar tawa terbahak kakak ku yang menyebalkan.

Aku bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi.

''XIAO LUUUUUUUUUU!"

Ya. Teriakan Mama.

-Selubiyy1004-

AUTHOR POV

Luhan memutuskan mengenakan masker kucing berkumis itu ya siapa lagi jika bukan Heloo kitty untuk menutupi perban dipipinya yang sangat memalukan itu. Dengan langkah gontai ia turun dari tangga rumahnya. Mama, Lay dan lelaki itu sudah duduk di meja makan dan sudah setengahnya menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

"apa anak malas ini mau berangkat ke sekolah? Mau melakukan hal apa lagi hari ini?"

Sindir sang Mama tanpa menatap kea rah Luhan. Luhan sendiri tidak menghiraukan sindiran Mama nya itu dan duduk dengan muka lelah di meja makan. Ia membuka maskernya dan menunjukan perban di pipinya.

Lay tertawa melihat penampilan Luhan. "Apa ada pria Manly memakai masker Hello kitty huh." Ejek kakaknya itu tanpa perasaan. Sebenarnya memang apa yang di lakukan Lay begitu tidak cocok di lakukan sebagai seorang kakak yang sudah bekerja. Ia seharusnya bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dan menjadi teman yang baik bagi Luhan. Tapi tidak. Sangat tidak mungkin bagi Lay untuk bersikap sebagai seorang kakak yang bijak bagi Luhan yang menyebalkan.

Ia sudah pernah mencoba melakukan itu tapi tetap saja hasilnya begitu membuatnya terhina secara tidak langsung.

Luhan melempar sendok dengan kalap hingga mengenai kepala Lay. Ya itu yang membuat Lay tidak sudi untuk menjadi 'kakak yang bijak' untuk Luhan.

"kalian berdua hentikan!" dengan cepat Sang Mama menghentikan mereka dengan mendobrak meja makan dan menatap kedua anaknya dengan geram.

Luhan kembali sibuk menghabiskan roti panggangnya. Tak ada yang lebih menyeramkan di banding kemarahan mama nya sendiri.

"dan Luhan. Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat siapa sepupu mu ini?" Mama kembali berujar. Luhan menatap bingung mama nya dan lalu menatap lelaki itu yang kini berpakaian sekolah SMP. Ia menatap sepupunya itu dengan sedikit takjub. Wajahnya yang garang dan postur tubuhnya yang lumayan besar itu benar-benar menutupi status murid SMP-nya. Luhan menggeleng dengan cengiran lebar.

Mama menggeleng dan mendesah prihatin melirik anaknya itu.

"dia ini Huang Zhi Tao , sepupu mu di Beijing. Padahal dulu kau, Lay dan Tao serta sepupu mu yang lainnya selalu bermain bersama di rumah nenek. Dari seluruh sepupu Tao yang tidak mengingat namanya hanya kau,Rusa jelek."

Jelas sang Mama yang langsung membuat Luhan menatap Mama nya itu dengan kesal.

"bukan hanya itu. Kau juga pernah tidak mengingat nama jiejie mu sendiri, lalu nenek mu dan Ziyu kakak sepupu mu yang berasal dari Haidian itu." Ucap Mama.

"Ah dan dia juga pernah lupa hari ujian hingga telat dan mengikuti ujian ulangan." Lay menyambar.

Luhan menatap kesal kakak nya bukankah kakak nya juga sama pelupa bahkan Luhan mencap kakak nya itu Pikun. Tapi Sebelumnya Luhan tidak pernah semalu ini, karena mereka mengingat keburukannya di hadapan Tao. Hal yang biasa menjadi begitu menyebalkan.

"dan jangan bilang kau tidak ingat siapa yang berkelahi dengan mu kemarin." Sindir Lay dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyebalkan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dan lalu beranjak berdiri dengan cepat.

"aku harus berangkat. Xiumin sudah menunggu ku di rumahnya!" ucapnya dengan cepat dan sedikit keras. Luhan sudah hendak berjalan sebelum sang Mama menghentikan langkahnya.

"hari ini kau berangkat sekolah dengan Tao. Dia tidak tahu jalan menuju SMP Eldorado. Bukannya sekolah mu melewati sekolah itu."

Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

~GO TO SCHOOL~

"Kita berhenti dulu disini. ini rumah teman ku."

Luhan menatap Tao untuk mengkordinir sepupunya itu untuk berhenti berjalan. Tao berhenti dan berdiri di belakang Luhan dan membiarkan pria cantik itu menekan tombol bel rumah.

Tak lama terdengar suara tapakan sepatu yang seperti berlari dengan cepat lalu pintu pagar terbuka dengan lebar.

"APA-APAAN! KAU LAMA SEKALI! APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH TAKUT TELAT MAS- uk sekolah….."

Suara bentakan kyungsoo tiba-tiba melemah ketika mendapati sosok lelaki tampan di belakang Luhan.

Luhan membuka masker hello kitty yang menutupi mulutnya.

"mianhae aku tidak tahu harus menutupi perban di pipi ini dengan apa. Ide menutupi dengan masker ini baru terpikir di akhir jadinya aku telat datang." Jelas Luhan dengan ekspresi sok lemasnya.

Tapi xiumin tidak menjawab atau menatap kearah Luhan. Dia masih terpaku menatap lelaki di belakang Luhan yang juga menatap Xiumin dengan ekspresi mematung yang sama persis seperti Xiumin menatap Tao.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan menoleh kea rah sepupunya Tao. Hingga akhirnya Luhan mengerti.

"kenalkan ini Huang Zhi Tao, sepupuku. Dia baru di sini dan dia tinggal di rumah ku selama berada di Seoul." Luhan menarik tangan Tao hingga lelaki itu sudah berdiri disampingnya dan berdiri lebih dekat dengan Xiumin.

"Tao, ini temanku namanya Kim MinSeok."

Xiumin tersadar dengan tatapan terpakunya pada Tao dan menatap Luhan dengan gugup. Begitu juga dengan Tao yang langsung mengagguk.

"annyeong. Aku Tao. Salam kenal Gege." Ucap Tao tersenyum manis.

Luhan menatap Tao dengan datar. Padahal sepupunya itu tidak tersenyum semanis itu ketika memperkenalkan diri padanya.

"ah annyeong. Aku Xiumin. Salam kenal." Ucap Xiumin kembali yang seperti bisa mengatur nadanya kembali normal.

"aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Luhan mempunyai sepupu." Ucap Xiumin lagi tersenyum lebih manis.

"apa kau pikir aku sebatang kara?" sambar Luhan dengan ekspresi kesal. Xiumin seperti memberi kode dari ekspresi wajahnya dan Luhan tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan kode itu.

"kau masih SMP?"

ketika mereka sudah berada di bus tiba-tiba Xiumin bertanya kepada Tao. Luhan melirik kearah keduanya.

"ya kau tingkat kelas 1 SMA kan?" Jawab Tao dengan nada ceria.

"padahal wajah dan postur tubuh mu sudah seperti anak SMA. Mungkin jika kau berpura-pura menjadi murid SMA itu akan berhasil." Canda Xiumin. Tao tertawa. Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan dengan pembicaraan keduanya. Luhan sendiri juga malas mengikuti pembicaraan mereka. Bukan karena masker di wajahnya tapi karena ia malas bergabung dengan pembicaraan yang tidak penting bagi mereka.

"apa Gege sudah punya pacar?"

Xiumin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Tao di tengah obrolan ringan mereka. Luhan juga menatap kearah sepupunya itu dengan mata melotot lebar.

Xiumin menatap kearah Luhan. Ia seperti meminta saran apa yang harus ia katakan. Tapi Luhan juga tidak tahu harus berbuat hal apa jika ada di posisi Xiumin.

"belum. Memangnya kenapa?" Xiumin menjawab dengan tenang dan nada bersahabat.

"aniya. Ah apa ini halte SMP Eldorado?" Tao menatap kearah jendela bus.

"iya ini haltenya. Kau bisa turun sekarang. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Xiumin dengan senyuman manis. Tao menatap Xiumin dan juga tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia meraih ponsel Xiumin yang dari tadi pria berpipi bakpau itu pegang. Ia seperti melakukan miscall pada nomor yang tidak ada di kontak Xiumin. Lalu Tao menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali pada Xiumin dan melakukan smirk yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan sebelumnya pada Xiumin ataupun Luhan.

"aku akan menghubungimu." Ucapnya dan lalu turun dari bus.

Xiumin terpaku memegang ponselnya yang masih terasa hangat karena genggaman Tao.

"Lu." Panggil Xiumin masih dengan ekspresi terpaku.

"waeeee." Luhan menjawab malas.

"apa dia benar anak SMP?"

"dia anak SMP yang berasal dari beijing dan dia masih berusia belasan tahun Dan dia sepupuku."

"tapi kenapa dia begitu seksi…"

Luhan menatap Xiumin dengan ekspresi datar.

"kau menjijikan KIM MINSEOK."

MORNING IN CLASSROOM

"kau tidak mengerti perasaan suka itu apa Lu jadi kau tidak akan mengerti arti dari 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'"

Suara Xiumin sudah terdengar hebat ketika keduanya –Xiumin dan Luhan- memasuki kelas. Mereka tidak memperdulikan dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada majalah yang mereka baca. Mereka mengerutkan kening melihat Xiumin dan Luhan.

"tetap saja kau itu pedofil. Ayolah Tao itu masih sangat muda."

"sangat muda? Dia hanya berbeda dua tahun dengan kita."

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"dia tidak baik untukmu."

"kenapa?"

"dia terlalu muda." Balas Luhan dan meraih majalah yang tengah di bawa Kyungsoo dan Kai.

Xiumin menatap geram Luhan.

"lalu kenapa jika dia muda?!"

"dia tidak berpengalaman."

Kyungsoo dan Kai saling menatap ketika mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terdengar cukup 'Vulgar'

"aku akan membuktikannya jika dia berpengalaman!"

Kyungsoo si pria bermata bulat dan Kai melotot mendengar ucapan menatap Xiumin dengan datar.

"kalian berdua baru bertemu dan dia itu sepupu ku!"

"lalu kenapa? Aku sudah menjelaskan pada mu arti dari 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' dan tidak ada yang harus di permasalahkan!"

"tapi dia sepupuku!"

"lalu kenapa?"

"aku tidak mau punya saudara sepertimu."

Xiumin pria berpipi bakpau itu melebarkan mulutnya mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dengan cepat Xiumin menyentil pelan perban di pipi Luhan.

"Eunghhhh!" dengan cepat juga Luhan meringis kesakitan dan menutupi perban di pipinya itu.

"YA! APA KAU GILA!?"

"AKU TIDAK GILA! KAU YANG GILA! KENAPA LANGSUNG BERPIKIR KE ARAH SITU!?"

"LEBIH BAIK AKU BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU DULU DAN MENGHENTIKANNYA SEBELUM SEMUANYA TERJADI, KAN?!"

"KAU INI! SEPERTI TIDAK PERNAH MERASAKAN PERASAAN CINTA SAJA!"

"TIDAK UNTUKKU! ANI`~ MAKSUDNYA… BELUM UNTUKKU!"

"BOHONG!"

"AKU BERANI BERSUMPAH!"

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN KRIS!?"

Hening.

Luhan seketika mematung ketika mendengar ucapan Xiumin yang seperti langsung menjorokannya ke jurang.

Xiumin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"aku tahu kau menyukai Kris kan? Aku bisa langsung mengetahuinya." Goda pria bakpau itu lagi dan menunjuk muka Luhan yang entah kenapa seperti memerah.

"YA!" karena kesal dan seperti terus terjebak Luhan mencubit pipi kenyal Xiumin hingga pria imut itu menjerit kesakitan. Tapi Xiumin pun juga melakukan hal itu, ia meremas wajah Luhan dan membuat wajah Luhan menjadi terlihat aneh.

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!"

Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar dengan keadaan di depannya. Ia beranjak dan mencoba menghentikan kedua temannya yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh itu. Tapi keduanya juga tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan saling meremas wajah masing-masing dengan kasar.

Kai akhirnya ikut beranjak dan membantu Kyungsoo menghentikan kedua pria imut itu. Dan akhirnya keduanya berhasil di tangani dengan Kai yang menahan tubuh Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang menahan tubuh Luhan.

"kalian ini kenapa sih? Masih pagi sudah melakukan hal ini!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal. Jujur ia sedikit kesal ketika berada di posisi yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"TANYAKAN PADA SI PEDOFIL ITU!" Luhan menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan muka kesal.

"TANYAKAN JUGA PADA SI MUKA DUA ITU!" sambar Xiumin geram.

"MUKA DUA?" Luhan mengerutkan kening tak terima.

"NE! MUKA DUA! BILANGNYA TIDAK PERNAH MERASAKAN CINTA! BILANG CINTA ITU BODOH! TAPI KAU MALAH MENYUKAI KRIS!"

tepat saat itu juga Sehun sudah berdiri tepat di ambang pintu kelas Luhan dan mendengar apa yang diucapkan Xiumin. Niatnya tadi untuk memanggil Luhan dan memberinya perintah sebagai pesuruh menjadi terhenti. Ia menatap keadaan di dalam kelas yang masih terisi dengan Luhan dan 3 teman pria cantik itu.

"LIHAT MUKA MU MEMERAH LAGI!" Xiumin tertawa mengejek melihat ekspresi Luhan dan membuat pria di hadapannya itu geram. Kai dan Kyungsoo kembali menahan keduanya dengan susah payah.

Sehun menatap datar Luhan. Di pikirannya terbayang wajah Kris dan apa yang Luhan lakukan berdua kemarin dengan Kris.

"sehun. Kau mencari Luhan, ya?"

Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar suara berat yang khas menyapanya dari arah belakang. Dugaannya benar, Chanyeol sudah berada di depannya. Bisa ia tebak Chanyeol baru saja datang.

"ne. Tapi sepertinya ada masalah di dalam jadi tadi aku terdiam sebentar." Jawab Sehun enteng dan menunjuk keadaan di kelas yang memang tampak bising.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol melirik ke dalam kelasnya dan lalu pagi. Ekspresi wajahnya masih tampak sama meskipun mendapati suasana ribut seperti itu di kelasnya.

"pagi Lu?,Sehun datang mencarimu."

Chanyeol masuk dengan santainya dan duduk di tempatnya tanpa ada niat bertanya apa yang telah terjadi. Dia malah mengeluarkan komik nya dan seketika itu juga ia sudah sibuk membaca komik.

Luhan menghentikan sikap ribut nya, begitupun juga dengan Xiumin. Ia menatap Sehun, Sehun juga menatapnya dengan muka datar. Lelaki itu juga melihat perban di pipi Luhan, karena pukulannya.

Sehun mendengus dan memberi kode untuk Luhan mengikutinya. Dengan rasa malas dan decakan malas Luhan mengikuti langkah Sehun keluar dari kelasnya.

Sehun terus berjalan di depan Luhan tanpa niat berhenti dan berjalan bersanding dengan pria cantik itu.

Luhan, pria cantik itu tetap berjalan mengikuti Sehun dengan muka cemberut. Tapi mungkin muka cemberutnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup masker di wajahnya.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menabrak punggung lelaki itu dan tak sengaja mengenai luka di pipinya. Luhan meringis kesakitan tanpa suara dengan airmata sedikit keluar karena menahan rasa sakit yang teramat luar biasa.

Sehun berbalik menghadap Luhan dan menatap Luhan itu dengan tatapan seram. Dengan kasar juga ia menarik masker Luhan.

"yakkkkkkk!" Luhan menatap kesal Sehun dan Membentak Sehun tanpa perduli bagaimana menakutkannya seorang Oh Sehun. Ia sudah sangat kesal dengan sikap Sehun. Luka di pipinya karena perbuatan lelaki itu tapi lelaki itu malah bersikap tak sopan.

"luka di pipi mu itu bukan karena perbuatanku. Saat itu aku ingin memukul Kris tapi dengan bodohnya kau malah muncul. Jadi itu luka yang kau buat sendiri." Ujar Sehun dengan santai. Luhan melotot mendengar ucapan Sehun yang begitu mudahnya tanpa perasaan bersalah sama sekali.

"jadi sekarang aku tidak mau kau mengenakan masker aneh ini. Belikan aku roti dan minuman. Aku tunggu di kelas ku. Cepat." Perintah Sehun dan mendorong tubuh berjalan meninggalkan Luhan dengan santai.

"aku benci manusia es."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh kearah Luhan dan mendapati wajah pria cantik itu sudah berbanjir airmata dengan ekspresi kesal.

DEG.

Entah kenapa jantung Sehun seperti berdetak melebihi batas normal.

"AKU BENCI SUNBAE!"

Teriak Luhan lebih keras dan memang sangat keras. Membuat beberapa murid yang sudah datang dan berada di kelas melihat ke arah luar.

Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang mematung sendirian.

Bisikan pun kembali terdengar di antara para murid yang melihat kejadian itu.

\- Selubiyy1004-

"ini."

Baekhyun menyodorkan jus pada Xiumin yang tengah terduduk di tepi lapangan basket dengan wajah suram. Xiumin tersenyum dan meraih Jus jeruk itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"gomawo Baek." ucap Xiumin dengan suara serak.

"sama-sama. Jeruk bisa membantu menaikan mood." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

Untung saja Baekhyun datang menghibur Xiumin yang tengah mengeluh nafas berat berkali-kali di pinggir lapangan basket yang sepi. Baekhyun yang saat itu sedang berada di ruang pertemuan klub basket melihat Xiumin dan mendekatinya.

"jadi apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa ada masalah?" Baekhyun menatap Xiumin yang meminum jus dengan tatapan menghela nafas berat kembali dan menatap kosong kearah depan.

"mungkin kau akan tertawa ketika mendengar apa yang aku katakan nanti." Ucap Xiumin dengan nada lemas. Ia kembali mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Luhan tadi dan Kyungsoo yang tertawa terbahak mendengar dirinya jatuh cinta dengan seorang anak kelas 2 SMP.

Baekhyun masih menatapnya dengan penasaran. Xiumin kembali mendesah berat.

"aku… jatuh cinta dengan lelaki yang lebih muda dua tahun dari ku." Xiumin memejamkan matanya. Seperti menerima jika Baekhyun menertawainya nanti.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak tertawa. Pria manis itu malah menatap Xiumin dengan lamat. Xiumin menatap Baekhyun perlahan.

"berapa umur lelaki itu?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"eh? Dia 17 tahun…" jawab Xiumin sedikit ragu. Baekhyun mengagguk mengerti.

"apa kau tidak merasa itu lucu?" Xiumin menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

"bahkan jika sekarang kau hanya sedang melucu aku tidak akan tertawa. Itu bukanlah hal yang lucu. Bukankah cinta tidak mengenal umur?" Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Xiumin.

"Baekkie~~." Xiumin menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman sedih dan senang. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat. Rasanya hanya pria mungil nan cantik itu yang bisa mengerti perasaan Xiumin sekarang.

"aku kesal. Lelaki itu adalah sepupu dari teman ku, tapi teman ku tidak setuju jika aku menjalin cinta dengan lelaki itu. Dan teman ku yang satu lagi malah tertawa ketika mendengar aku menyukai lelaki yang lebih muda dariku 2 tahun."

Baekhyun mengagguk mendengar curhatan Xiumin yang seperti tiada henti.

"kau sendiri. Apa sedang menyukai seseorang?" Xiumin menatap Baekhyun penasaran. Ekspresi Baekhyun seperti terkejut.

"aku? Euhm…" wajah Baekhyun memerah dan menundukan kepalanya. Xiumin tersenyum melihat sikap gugup Baekhyun yang sangat manis.

Xiumin jadi teringat dengan Chanyeol yang menyukai Baekhyun. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk memancing Baekhyun dan memberi tahu perasaan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"pasti kau sedang menyukai orang lain, kan? Tidak mungkin jika tidak~~." Goda Xiumin dan menyenggol Baekhyun dengan sikunya pelan.

"ah~ molla. Tapi sepertinya ada lelaki yang menyita perhatian ku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"ah~~ apa itu Chanyeol?" tebak Xiumin langsung tanpa mau berbasa-basi lagi. Dia tidak peduli jika lelaki Happy Virus itu merasa perasaan yang tak enak di kelasnya.

Baekhyun menatap Xiumin bingung.

"Chanyeol? Lelaki bertelinga Yoda itu?"

Sekarang Xiumin yang menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung namun kemudian Xiumin mengangguk. Mati-matian ia menahan tawanya. Chanyeol si bertelinga Yoda. Julukan baru!

"tapi apa kau dekat dengan dia?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi yang sudah bisa menahan tawanya.

"euh? Dekat ya… sepertinya tidak terlalu. Chanyeol memang tampan. Tapi dia sedikit aneh. Dia selalu bersikap aneh." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit ragu. Xiumin menatap prihatin. Dia begitu kasihan dengan Chanyeol. Cinta lelaki itu kepada baekhyun sangat-sangat-sangat bertepuk sebelah tangan. Orang yang Baekhyun sukai sudah pasti bukanlah PARK CHANYEOL, temannya yang menyedihkan. Di tolak secara tidak langsung.

"jadi siapa yang kau sukai hmm?" Tanya Xiumin lagi tersenyum dan mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat dengan baekhyun.

"jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya…" suara baekhyun sedikit pelan dan lebih seperti berbisik sekarang. xiumin mengagguk yakin.

"aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun!" yakinnya lagi.

baekhyun meraih pipinya yang sudah sangat memerah.

"dia.. itu.." kini baekhyun terbata-bata dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengigit bibirnya. xiumin menatap baekhyun datar. Padahal hanya memberitahu nama saja. Lagi pula dia tidak akan membocorkan kepada siapapun.

"dia… suho hyung~." Ucap Baekhyun dan lalu menutupi mukanya sendiri yang terlihat sudah sangat memerah seperti udang rebus. Xiumin terbengong. Suho? Dia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu tapi dia tidak ingat bagaimana tampang lelaki itu.

"dia itu yang mana, ya?" Tanya Xiumin lagi penasaran.

"dia itu yang sudah lulus dari SMA. Member berstatus mahasiswa di tim basket ini." Jelas baekhyun lagi.

Dan kini xiumin ingat siapa lelaki itu. Lelaki tampan dan terlihat seperti malaikat itu. Selera baekhyun tinggi juga, pantas Chanyeol kalah.

"tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa soal ini. Lagipula aku masih belum tahu menyukainya atau tidak." Wajah baekhyun memerah menatap Xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum dan menunjukan jempolnya.

Sehun mengedarkan tatapannya di seluruh bagian sekolah ketika istirahat tiba. Tapi ia tetap tak bisa menemukan Luhan yang entah bagaimana bisa menghilang ketika pria cantik itu meninggalkannya dengan airmata dan teriakan.

Rasa kesal dan sedikit rasa bersalah yang tidak ia akui di hatinya bercampur jadi satu. Ia tidak sama sekali tahu di mana Luhan berada. Bahkan ketika ia mencarinya di kelas pria rusa itu, teman sekelasnya bilang Luhan tidak mengikuti pelajaran tadi dan tidak tahu ada dimana. Padahal tanpa Sehun tahu itu hanya alasan Luhan agar lelaki itu tidak mencari atau menyuruh nya lagi.

"Sehunnie~." Irene tiba-tiba memeluknya lengannya dari belakang. Sehun mendecak malas melihat Irene yang memamerkan senyum menawan dan seharusnya sudah bisa meluluhkan hati laki-laki. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun.

"kau sedang apa jalan-jalan sendirian? Ayo kita makan bersama. Aku lapar~" ucap Irene dengan nada suara manja.

"makan saja sendiri." Jawab Sehun dengan dingin. "oiya, apa kau melihat Luhan? pria yang waktu itu melempar wajahku dengan kayu."

Irene mengerutkan keningnya. "untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Irene dan lanjut mencari. Irene mengikutinya dengan raut muka kesal.

"untuk apa kau mencari anak kurang ajar itu? Ah~ apa kau ingin menghajarnya sekarang?" tebak Irene dengan senyuman licik.

Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak menjawab. bukan hanya karena malas menanggapi Irene tapi ia juga terpaku menatap dua sosok yang menarik perhatiannya.

Satu sosok yang dari tadi ia cari dan satu sosok yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan sosok yang ia cari itu.

Irene ikut menoleh menatap arah tatapan Sehun. Mencari tahu hal apa yang bisa merubah ekspresi Sehun menjadi terlihat begitu geram.

Dengan langkah cepat Sehun berjalan mendekati dua sosok itu.

Sosok Luhan dan Kris yang tengah berbicara akrab di bangku koridor luar sekolah. Sehun tak berhenti menatap Luhan dengan geram.

SRAT!

Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Luhan dengan kasar hingga pria cantik itu berdiri dengan paksa dan masuk ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun mendirikan Luhan yang masih binggung tepat di belakangnya. Kris sendiri menatap Sehun dengan santai tanpa ada perasaan takut.

"aku perintahkan kau untuk tidak mendekati dia lagi!" bentak Sehun keras. Seluruh perhatian mengarah pada nya. Begitu juga dengan Irene yang terbengong melihat apa yang di lakukan Sehun.

"Apa hak mu?"

"DIA PACARKU!"

Kris menghentikan ucapannya. Luhan melotot terkejut menatap Sehun, begitu juga dengan Irene dan seluruh murid yang berada di tempat kejadian itu. Mereka begitu terkejut mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut seorang OH SEHUN.

"DIA PACARKU! JADI KUPERINTAHKAN KAU UNTUK TIDAK MENDEKATINYA ATAU SOK MELINDUNGINYA!"

Luhan mengganga kan mulutnya. Jiwanya terasa melayang sekarang. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa. Dia terlalu terkejut.

Kris mendengus dan tersenyum sinis menatap Sehun yang terlihat sangat kekanakan sekarang.

"apa buktinya? Yang ku tahu hubungan mu dan Luhan lebih terlihat seperti majikan dan pelayan. Bukan hubungan kekasih." Kris tersenyum dan menatap Sehun dengan remeh.

Sehun juga tersenyum sinis.

Ia menarik tangan Luhan dan memeluk pria cantik itu tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat ia menangkup wajah Luhan dan mencium bibir plum yang menggoda itu.

Semua berteriak terkejut melihat pemandangan itu. Kris menatap datar keduanya.

Luhan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan dan ciuman Sehun. Tapi tenaga lelaki itu sangat kuat dan ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sedikit pun.

Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dengan lihai. Memaksa Luhan membuka mulutnya. Karena Luhan tidak pernah berciuman dan mengerti bagaimana berciuman dengan mudahnya ia membuka mulutnya. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk Sehun memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan dan memberikan pria rusa itu French Kiss yang sangat lihai dan berpengalaman.

Dari kejauhan Tao yang datang ke sekolah Luhan mendapati pemandangan itu. Ia sudah sangat mengenal Luhan meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Tao mengeluarkan kamera ponsel-nya dan memotret apa yang sedang Luhan dan Sehun lakukan.

Tak lama Tao tersenyum dan berlalu pergi dari keramaian itu.

Akhirnya Sehun melepas ciumannya. Salivanya dan saliva Luhan yang saling menyatu terputus seiring dengan wajah Sehun yang menjauh. Luhan terbengong kosong dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Badannya limbung dan terjatuh. Dengan cepat Sehun memeluk Luhan dan tersenyum.

"kau ini… biasanya juga selalu melakukan yang lebih dari ini…" ucapnya.

Semua kembali teriak terkejut. Irene menatap jijik keduanya.

Sehun menatap Kris dengan tatapan kemenangan. "kau lihat, kan? Jadi ingat ucapanku tadi." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum sinis.

Kris menatap Sehun lebih sinis.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa pria cantik yang masih terbengong itu pergi meninggalkan keramaian itu.

Sekali lagi Xiumin menghela nafasnya yang terasa berat. Ia duduk di bangku kelasnya yang kosong sambil mengamati ponsel yang berada di genggamannya. Ia sendiri sulit untuk mengartikan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Begitu depresi menunggu pesan atau telepon dari seorang anak kelas 2 SMP.

"haaah~ apa menjadi seorang pedofil begitu menjijikan?"

Eluh Xiumin mengusap depresi wajahnya sendiri. Ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Tidak ada pemberitahuan tanda pesan masuk atau panggilan tak terjawab.

"apa dia hanya bercanda? Atau dia lupa? Biasanya kan anak kecil suka lupa dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Apa begitu?" Xiumin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tak lama ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"aku bukan anak kecil."

Xiumin membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

Lalu ia membuka matanya lebar ketika melihat sosok lelaki bermata panda yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Xiumin masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengangakan mulutnya lebar.

Apa ini mimpi?

Xiumin mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Tapi bukannya menghilang sosok itu malah tertawa manis melihat tingkah Xiumin yang begitu manis.

"kau…. Tao yang tadi, kan?" Tanya Xiumin mencoba memastikan dengan nada ragu. Mungkin saja itu hanya sosok lain yang tiba-tiba terlihat seperti Tao di matanya.

Sosok Tao itu tersenyum lagi.

"iya Ge. Ini aku." Ucap Tao. Dan Xiumin langsung yakin jika itu sosok lelaki yang tadi pagi bertemu dengannya.

Xiumin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Tao yang memang baru sadari masih mengenakan seragam SMP-nya.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Xiumin mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupan serta rasa senangnya.

"karena aku bosan langsung pulang kerumah, jadi aku memilih main ke sekolah Gege dan bertemu dengan Gege." Jawab Tao dengan nada polos.

"kau mau bertemu dengan Luhan? Dia tidak ada di kelas. Pasti dia sedang berada di lapangan basket atau-"

"aku mau bertemu dengan mu kok."

Xiumin menghentikan ucapannya dan langsung terbengong menatap Tao yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan serius dan dalam. Jantung Xiumin berdegup keras. Wajahnya juga memerah.

"maksud dari kata 'Gege' itu bukan Luhan Gege. Tapi Xiumin Gege." Ucap Tao lagi masih menatap Xiumin dengan tajam.

"a-ah. Benarkah? Eung… kalau begitu… ehmm…." Xiumin membuang tatapannya dan menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Ia begitu gugup dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Tao meraih tangan Xiumin dan menggegamnya dengan lembut. Xiumin terkejut dan menatap Tao lagi. Ia ingin mengelak, tapi rasanya terlalu berat untuk menolak. Ingin terus mendiamkan, tapi ia takut jika nanti Luhan atau Kyungsoo datang. Xiumin mengigit bibirnya, benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"kaja~"

Ucap Tao tiba-tiba.

"ne?" Xiumin menatap Tao bingung.

"kita tidak boleh di sini. Aku akan membawamu kesuatu tempat…"

Sehun masih terus menarik tangan Luhan. Ia menarik pria cantik itu dengan kasar meskipun Luhan menurut dan mengikuti arah laju kaki Sehun.

Hingga mereka berdua sampai di taman belakang sekolah yang tidak ada siapapun selain mereka. Sehun melepaskan tangan Luhan dengan kasar. Ia menatap Luhan dengan sinis.

"aku terus mencari mu dari tadi! Apa kau tidak ingat tugas mu sebagai budak ku hah!? Harusnya kau berpikir bodoh!" maki Sehun keras.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan benci.

PLAK!

Sehun terpaku ketika ia merasakan sakit di pipi kanannya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan benci dan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Airmatanya terjatuh begitu saja. Tapi memang inilah yang Luhan mau sejak dulu semenjak ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Menamparnya dan memakinya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tapi ia tidak mengeluarkan tatapan sinisnya karena air mata Luhan yang mengalir begitu deras apalagi dengan isakan pria itu.

PLAK!

Luhan menampar pipi Sehun sekali lagi lebih keras. Sehun tetap terdiam dengan muka shock. Ia tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang ia lihat hanya tangisan dan tatapan benci Luhan.

"APA KAU PUAS MEMBUAT KU MALU!? AKU TIDAK MAU KAU MAINKAN SEENAKNYA TERUS! AKU BUKAN BUDAKMU! AKU BUKAN PESURUHMU! AKU BUKAN PACARMU! DAN AKU TIDAK MENGENALMU!"

Sangat keras. Teriakan Luhan benar-benar keras. Saking kerasnya mungkin bisa memecahkan jendela.

Luhan menghentikan teriakannya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Ketika ia mulai tenang, ia menatap Sehun lagi dengan benci.

"dan aku tidak menyukaimu! Aku…."

Luhan mengusap-usap kasar bibirnya dengan lengannya hingga memerah.

"aku tidak menganggap tadi sebagai ciuman!"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Tapi lelaki itu tetap tak mengatakan apapun. Diam-diam ia memang mengakui kesalahannya. Bahkan ia tidak meminta maaf karena membuat pipi Luhan terlihat cacat seperti itu.

"jangan berurusan dengan ku lagi!" ucap Luhan dengan nada kesal dan membalikan badannya meninggalkan Sehun.

"kau menyukai Kris ya?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun yang begitu tiba-tiba dan tak pernah ia perkirakan akan keluar dari mulut lelaki itu.

Sehun mendengus sinis ketika mendapati Luhan yang terpaku tanpa menjawab ucapannya.

Sehun membentuk tangannya menjadi pistol dan mengarahkan pada Luhan.

"aku akan membuatmu terjatuh untuk ku, Xi Luhan."

Luhan menoleh dengan muka tegang. Ia menatap Sehun yang tersenyum licik padanya.

"DORRRRR!"

ANYEONGHASEHUN/?

Yaampun tangan saya ya ampun pegel vrohhh

Hahaha Thanks For Review semuanya ff nya makin ancur ae bhaq !

Setiap Liat Poster Sehun yang Obiy beli Rasanya pen yadongin unghhhhh :V /authorsaravmaklum

Yaudin deh Sampai jumpa di chap selanjut nya jeduar mwahhhh :* ^cipokatuatu

~Benih HunHan~


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Selubiy1004 (Obiy)

Tittle: LOVE IS NOT OVER

Gengre: School-Life,Mature,Comedy,and FriendShip mungkin Mpreg

Cast : Sehun (Sunbae Luhan)

Luhan (Hobbae Sehun)

Lay (Gege Luhan)

Kris

Kyungsoo

Kai

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Suho

Xiumin

Tao

Summary: Luhan sang hobbae yang harus menyanggupi menjadi pesuruh seorang sunbae galak dan berwajah datar selama SATU MINGGU Akankah sang Hobbae sanggup?

Sebelumnya maaf kemarin banyak typo terus soal kenapa aku buat umur Tao muda karena cerita ini obiy sesuain sama keadaan obiy yang suka anak SMP :v brondong bhaq!

WARNING THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION

GAK SUKA? NOT BACOT CLOSE AJA

-Selubiyy1004-

"kenapa kau terbengong seperti itu?"

Lamunan Luhan terhenti ketika mendengar suara Sehun. Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan muka tak yakin. Ia masih sangat yakin jika yang tadi ia dengar dari mulut Sehun adalah mimpi atau semacam khayalan yang tidak boleh ia lanjutkan.

Sehun tertawa dengan muka licik.

"apa kau sedang merasa terbang sekarang? Segitu bahagianya karena aku menyukaimu, Xi Luhan?"

"ne?"

Luhan mengerjap-erjapkan matanya berusaha untuk tersadar dan menyadarkan dirinya jika semua yang ia alami kini bukanlah mimpi. Oh Sehun, lelaki itu baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya. Ya tentu saja dengan gayanya sendiri.

"pikirkan hal itu sesuka mu. Aku tidak peduli!" ucap Luhan dengan susah payah. Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang mendengus remeh menatap punggung Luhan.

Luhan POV

Aku tidak mau menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa alasan ku yang bersikeras untuk tidak menoleh atau menghampiri Sehun. aku yakin alasan ku bukan karena takut atau tidak mau berurusan dengannya lagi.

Tapi….

Ah aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Sekarang aku yakin aku sudah sangat jauh dari Sehun dan lelaki itu tidak mungkin melihat ku lagi. Dengan muka memerah aku mendudukan diri ku di bangku koridor luar sekolah dan menaruh tangan ku di dada.

Aku tidak tahu. Sangat tidak tahu kenapa jantung ku begitu berdebar ketika mendengar ucapan mayat hidup itu. Padahal tadi aku sudah berusaha menahan semua debaran 'menyebalkan' ini dan bersikap biasa. Tapi kenapa debaran ini masih saja ada dan terus terasa bahkan ketika lelaki itu sudah tidak ada di hadapan ku?

"ah~ wae aku masih normal?" gumamku mencoba menghentikan debaran yang masih terasa kencang di dada ku. Apalagi ketika mengingat saat Sehun mencium bibir ku di hadapan para murid dan mengklaim diri ku sebagai miliknya yang tidak boleh di sentuh orang lain.

Aku mengacak depresi rambut ku sendiri dengan muka yang masih memerah.

"apa kau butuh tempat bersandar?"

Aku seperti mendengar suara lelaki yang sangat aku kenal. Lelaki itu seperti berdiri di hadapan ku. Aku menoleh kan wajah ku kearah lelaki itu dengan lemas.

Kris.

Ia menatap ku dengan ekspresi tenangnya yang sangat aku suka. Tentu ia melihat wajah ku yang memerah. Aku memalingkan wajahku kearah lain. Terlalu berat untuk menatap wajahnya semenjak kejadian Sehun menciumku di hadapannya.

SRAT

Aku terpaku ketika tangan Kris tiba-tiba meraih kepalaku dan menghelus rambut ku dengan lembut. Aku mengangkat wajah ku untuk menatap wajahnya. Debaran jantungku terasa berbeda ketika mendapati senyum Kris yang sangat tulus.

"aku…" ucapku pelan. Aku tidak melanjutkan. Itu karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan.

Kris berjongkok untuk menyeimbangiku. Wajahnya terasa dekat tapi entah mengapa itu malah membuat ku nyaman di dekatnya.

"aku dan Sehun sunbae-"

"arra…" Kris memotong ucapan ku dan ia kembali tersenyum manis untuk ku. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Sepertinya memang dia. hanya Kris yang selama ini mau mendengarkan cerita ku hingga akhir.

Apa aku boleh memeluknya sekarang?

Niat ku terhenti ketika aku mendengar satu kalimat yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya.

AUTHOR POV

"ini…."

Xiumin turun dari motor yang Tao kendarai dan mengamati pemandangan yang berada di hadapannya. Tepatnya motor yang Tao yang ia pinjam dari temannya, setidaknya itulah alasan yang Xiumin dapatkan ketika bertanya perihal motor yang Tao bawa.

Dan kini pemandangan pantai lepas sudah berada di hadapan Xiumin. Menggoda pria berpipi bakpau itu dengan deburan ombak yang indah dan tiupan angin yang begitu memanjakan.

Setelah menaruh helm-nya di motor, Tao meraih tangan Xiumin perlahan membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut. Tao menarik Xiumin agar mengikuti langkahnya menuju lebih dekat ke arah pinggir pantai.

Xiumin hanya bisa diam menatap punggung Tao. Lelaki yang tengah menggegam tangannya saat ini memang sangat sempurna.

"Ge duduk di sini."

Ucap Tao tiba-tiba. Xiumin tersadar, ternyata Tao tidak membawanya ke pinggir pantai. Tapi ia membawanya ke sebuah tempat duduk bertenda yang tepat menghadap pantai lepas. Pemandangannya saat itu sangat indah dan Xiumin hanya bisa terpukau melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

Tao ikut duduk di samping Xiumin dan ikut mengamati pemandangan indah di hadapan mereka.

"indah?" pertanyaan Tao terdengar di antara suara deburan ombak.

Tao hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia memang tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan keindahan sesuatu dengan sebuah kata-kata. Baginya anggukan dan ekspresinya saat ini sudah cukup.

Tao tersenyum melihat Xiumin.

Xiumin menoleh kearah Tao yang tampak terus mengamatinya juga. Hingga tatapan mereka saling bertemu sekarang. Tatapan Tao yang tajam dan begitu mempesona tak sengaja membuat jantung Xiumin berdetak melebihi batas normal. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja rasanya susah.

Xiumin menghela nafasnya dengan susah payah.

"apa kau seorang playboy?" Tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba dengan muka datar. Tao masih menatap Xiumin dengan kedipan mata berkali-kali ketika mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin.

"pfftt~"

Tao memalingkan wajahnya dan seperti menahan tawanya. Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"apa itu terdengar lucu? Pertanyaan ku serius. Tingkah mu seperti benar-benar playboy Tao." Ekspresi Xiumin terlihat kesal sekarang.

Tao mencoba menahan tawanya. Wajahnya jadi memerah ketika melakukan hal itu. Dan itu terlihat sangat imut bagi Xiumin.

Tao menatap Xiumin dengan senyum yang sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa.

Hal itu membuat Xiumin sebal dengan kehebatan Tao menunjukan dua sisi sekaligus pada dirinya.

"jadi… apa kau memang playboy? Aku tidak masalah jika kau mengaku. Tapi aku begini bukan berarti aku menyukaimu atau jatuh cinta padamu. Ini semua karena aku-"

CUP

Dengan cepat Tao mengecup bibir Xiumin sekilas. Xiumin terpaku dengan mata terbuka lebar. Ia menatap Tao dan lelaki bermata panda itu malah tersenyum manis.

"boleh aku bilang jika aku merasa sangat sedih saat Gege menganggapku playboy?" suara Tao terdengar parau sekarang.

Xiumin memalingkan wajahnya dengan muka memerah gugup. Bahkan kehangatan bibir Tao masih terasa di bibirnya sekarang. Ia tidak berani menatap Tao.

"Gege?" Tao menatap Xiumin dan mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Xiumin untuk memastikan ekspresi pria bakpau itu. Makin lama wajah Tao semakin dekat dari jarak wajah Xiumin.

Xiumin menahan tubuh Tao yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya.

Tao menatap Xiumin dengan bingung, seperti mempertanyakan alasan tangan Xiumin menahan tubuhnya untuk mendekat.

"apa kau me…"

"aku menyukaimu, Ge."

Xiumin terdiam mendengar ucapan Tao. Menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kata-kata 'suka' sangat mudah terucap dari bibir lelaki itu.

"memang hal ini terdengar sangat cepat. Kita baru bertemu tadi pagi. Tapi… aku merasa sudah jatuh cinta dengan Gege. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa kau percaya?" Tao menatap Xiumin dalam. Tatapannya kini sangat serius tanpa ada kesan lugu.

Xiumin sendiri tidak yakin jika lelaki di hadapannya saat ini hanyalah seorang anak SMP.

Xiumin meneguk ludahnya dengan gugup.

Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari duduknya di samping Tao. Mukanya memerah. Sangat memerah di banding yang tadi. Dan ia tidak mau Tao melihat mukanya itu.

"mi-mian Tao. aku masih sedikit ragu. Aku memang sedikit menyukaimu.. tapi. Tapi aku sebenarnya tidak suka dengan lelaki yang berada di bawah umur ku."

Xiumin menatap Tao setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"mian."

Ucapnya dengan suara tertekan. Tao menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan tenang. Jauh dari perkiraan Xiumin yang menyangka ekspresi Tao tidak akan terima dengan ucapannya.

"aku pergi ya." Ucap Xiumin mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya. Ia takut Tao mendengar degup jantungnya itu.

Tao tersenyum melihat punggung Xiumin dan cara pria imut itu berjalan yang terlihat lucu. Mungkin karena gugup.

"GEGE!"

Panggil Tao dengan kencang.

Dengan cepat Xiumin menoleh. "jangan paksa aku Tao. kau tidak akan mengerti rasanya menjadi orang dewasa. Dan-"

"Gege mau ku antar?"

"ne?" ucapan Xiumin terhenti begitu saja karena ucapan Tao yang lagi-lagi tak pernah ia pikirkan akan keluar dari mulut Tao. Tao tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"aku merasa bersalah sudah membawa gege kesini tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa. Dan tidak mungkin gege pulang sendiri." Tao berjalan mendekati Xiumin.

"ah tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang dengan bus, lalu mungkin kereta."

Tao langsung menarik Xiumin agar mengikutinya kearah motor tanpa berkata apa-apa. Xiumin menatap Tao dengan debaran hebat di dadanya.

Ia menundukan mukanya. Begitu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Cklak

Baru beberapa langkah Tao masuk ke dalam rumahnya bersama keluarga Luhan, pria cantik yang hampir mirip dengan Rusa itu sudah menghampirinya dengan cepat dan muka masam menyambut lelaki itu.

"apa kau pergi dengan Xiumin?"

Tanya Luhan dengan ketus. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika Xiumin menjalin hubungan dengan Tao. Alasannya? Tao terlalu tampan untuk Xiumin. Di pikiran Luhan saat ini Tao adalah Playboy yang siap mencampakan Xiumin seenaknya. Jika itu terjadi pasti Xiumin juga akan membenci Luhan dan persahabatan mereka akan hancur. Memang terlalu jauh jika harus berpikir langsung kearah situ tapi bukankah sigap dari awal itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk? Itu moto dari Luhan selama ini.

"ne. wae ge?" Tao memasang wajah bingung dengan mata panda nya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dengan kesal.

"kau tidak boleh mendekati Xiumin lagi setelah ini. Arra?" ucap Luhan dengan nada suara yang sedikit besar.

"ada apa Lu? kenapa kau jadi melarang apa yang di lakukan sepupu mu itu? itu bukanlah urusan mu." Mama Luhan ikut menyahut ketika mendengar apa yang putra nya itu katakan. Lay yang sedang menonton acara music di tv ikut menatap kearah Luhan dan Tao.

"ini bukan urusan Mama. Aku yang lebih tahu seperti alasannya. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh mendekati Xiumin dan mulai besok kau berangkat sekolah sendiri. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi eoh?"

PLAG!

"aw! Ma!" Luhan meringis kencang ketika tangan mama nya sudah dengan lancar menjitak kepalanya sekeras mungkin.

"kau yang masih kecil! Jangan pernah mengatur hidup Tao lagi! Dia tinggal disini bukan untuk kau atur seperti itu!" omel sang Mama. "Tao jangan dengarkan ucapan Luhan tadi ya. Kau bebas untuk jatuh cinta dengan siapa saja." Mama Luhan menepuk pundak Tao dengan senyuman khas sang mama.

"hmm apa jangan-jangan kau menahan Tao untuk jatuh cinta dengan Xiumin karena kau menyukai Tao eoh?" Lay yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berujar dengan santainya membuat bola mata ketiga manusia di ruangan itu membulat lebar.

"ZHANG YIXING! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN TADI!?"sang mama mengomel dengan kencang.

"dia memang gila." Umpat Luhan sudah terlalu lelah jika beradu mulut dengan Lay saat ini.

"aku hanya menduga ayolah. Brother complex itu sudah bukan hal yang aneh lagi ma." Lay mencoba menghindari kemurkaan mama nya itu dan memasuki kamar dengan cepat. Itu membuat Luhan cukup puas bisa melihat pemandangan yang langka terjadi. mama yang menghajar Lay dengan cara memalukan. Luhan memasang senyum kemenangan.

"dan kau juga Lu. Berhenti mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan Tao dan jangan suruh Tao untuk berangkat sendiri besok. Dia masih tidak tahu Seoul itu seperti apa."

Luhan menatap Tao dengan tajam. Dan sialnya lelaki itu entah benar atau hanya khayalan Luhan saja lelaki itu juga menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

"Tao kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu dan segera makan malam."

Tao tersenyum kearah Mama Luhan dan berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Luhan masih menatap Tao dengan sinis. Lelaki itu harus segera dijauhi dari Luhan!

Sepanjang makan malam Luhan masih menatap tajam Tao. Mencoba membuat lelaki itu tidak betah berada di sini dan segera kembali ke Beijing. Meski keberhasilannya hanya berkisar 50%.

Tao mencoba mengambil potongan daging asap di piring dan dengan segera Luhan mengambil piringan daging asap itu dan seakan dengan polosnya langsung memasukan semua potongan daging asap kedalam piringnya. Tao menatap Luhan dan dengan cepat kembali bersikap biasa. Ia sudah tahu sinyal 'perang' yang Luhan kibarkan kepadanya.

Tao ingin meraih sayur dengan sumpitnya tapi dengan cepat juga Luhan meraih piringan sayur itu dan memasukan semuanya ke piringnya.

Lay tersadar dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"kau bukannya tidak suka dengan labu?" Tanya Lay.

Luhan yang sudah bermandikan keringat dingin menatap Lay dengan muka pucat.

Tao menahan tawa dengan memasang ekspresi cool-nya.

"ah ani. Sekarang aku sudah suka kok. joha~ joha~" Luhan langsung menyumpitkan sayur labu kedalam mulutnya. Mati-matian menahan rasa mualnya.

Tao ingin meraih piring berisi daging tuna dan belum habis Luhan menghabiskan sayur labunya serta daging asap Luhan sudah mengambil piringan tuna itu dan memasukan habis piring daging tuna.

PLETAKKK!

Mam sudah berada di belakang dan dengan kebetulan melihat kelakuan putranya satu itu. Dengan lancarnya ia menjitak kepala Luhan lagi.

"pantas saja tadi aku kesini lauk sudah habis 2 piring! Apa kau sangat lapar? Sisakan juga untuk Tao! Kau tidak lihat piringnya kosong tidak ada lauk pauk selain nasi!" sang Mama menunjuk piring Tao, Tao menatap sang Mama Luhan dengan muka memelas. Akting yang dengan cepat Luhan sadari.

"ah! Appooooo~~ tapi Mama tidak perlu memukulku seperti itu! Siapa sih sebenarnya yang anak mama!" omel Luhan kesal dan meraba bekas pukulan sang Mama yang lumayan keras itu.

Tapi mama Luhan seperti tidak memperdulikan omelan Luhan dan malah kembali ke dapur, sepertinya untuk menyiapkan lauk lainnya.

Luhan menatap Tao dengan kesal dan meremas sendok makannya. Tapi lelaki itu malah seperti pura-pura tidak tahu kekesalan Luhan dan malah kembali asik memakan makanannya seraya sesekali mengobrol dengan Lay.

**Selubiy1004**

Luhan sudah menunggu dari tadi di depan pintu kamarnya yang lebih dulu dari kamar Tao. Sesuai dugaannya lelaki itu naik ke lantai atas seusai mandi. Ia mendapati Luhan yang seperti menunggunya dengan muka tak bersahabat.

Tao pura-pura tidak menghiraukan Luhan sama sekali dan berjalan santai menuju kamarnya.

Luhan menatap Tao dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"yakkkkk." Teriak Luhan.

"TAO." Perjelas Luhan lagi agar lelaki itu mau menghentikan langkahnya dan menghiraukan semua pertanyaan serta larangannya.

Tao berhenti berjalan dan menoleh menatap Luhan dengan muka sok polosnya.

Luhan yang sudah tahu semua itu hanya akting yang Tao lakukan untuk mengelabuinya, mendengus remeh. Ia berjalan mendekati Tao dengan langkah tenang. Rasa kesalnya mati-matian ia tahan jika tidak mau merasakan jitakan mama nya lagi.

"kau tadi mengerti apa yang kumaksud kan?" Tanya Luhan lebih dulu. Tao tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat di tebak.

"jauhi Xiumin. Aku yakin kau tadi pergi dengan Xiumin kan? Menuju… pantai?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Tao mengerutkan keningnya.

"gege tahu darimana?" Tao memundurkan posisi dirinya. Ia merasa Luhan seperti tahu semua gerak-gerik yang ia lakukan.

Luhan tersenyum licik. Ia menimang-nimang ponselnya dengan muka bangga.

"apa guna GPS jika bukan untuk itu? Aku mengecek Xiumin sedang berada di mana dan ketika aku mengecek GPS mu juga… kalian berada di tempat yang sama. YA! TAO! KAU ITU TIDAK SADAR UMURMU-"

"oh jadi ponsel itu senjataMU Ge?" potong Tao tiba-tiba. Tao mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantong celananya juga. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"menurut gege aku tidak bisa menggunakan ini menjadi senjata juga?" Tao menunjukan ponselnya dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa Luhan artikan. Tao kembali memainkan ponselnya dan menunjukan gambar yang menjadi 'senjata'nya itu.

Mata Luhan melotot ketika mendapati fotonya bersama Sehun yang tengah berciuman terpamampang jelas di ponsel lelaki itu.

"YA! KAU! DAPAT DARIMANA FOTO ITU!?" Luhan mencoba meraih ponsel Tao tapi dengan cepat juga Tao menyembunyikan ponsel di balik badannya.

"ini senjata ku, gege." Ucap Tao entah mengapa terdengar sangat memuakan di telinga Luhan.

"kau. Dapat darimana foto itu. Katakan padaku." Luhan mencoba menahan amarahnya.

Tao tersenyum licik. Benar-benar licik sekarang dan Luhan bisa melihat jelas senyuman itu.

"tadi aku ke sekolah gege untuk menjemput Xiumin Gege. Dan tidak sengaja aku melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Aku rasa ini seperti berguna nantinya makanya aku memotretnya. Tidak kusangka akan berguna juga. sangat berguna malah." Tao berdecak melihat potret itu di ponselnya.

Luhan menahan rasa kesalnya. Tao sudah benar-benar memegang kartu matinya sekarang. Ia sangat takut jika Tao akan menunjukan foto itu kepada Mama dan juga Lay serta seluruh public korea dengan akun Line nya yang bahkan Luhan tebak ia mempunyai akun itu. Ayolah tidak mungkin anak muda di Korea yang tidak mempunyai akun Line di jaman sekarang?

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Mencoba bersabar.

"jangan sakiti Xiumin, oke?" ucap Luhan lagi sedikit melunak. Tao menaruh ponselnya kembali di kantong celananya.

"apa aku terlihat seperti akan menyakitinya?" Tanya Tao dengan ekspresi muka yang lagi-lagi tak bisa Luhan artikan. Luhan tidak menjawab. Tepatnya ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika dipikir-pikir untuk apa juga ia melarang hak orang lain untuk menyukai seseorang?

"molla." Hanya itu jawaban Luhan dan ia segera masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa menatap Tao.

Tao hanya menaikan bahunya dan memasuki kamarnya juga.

Kyungsoo memandangi ponselnya. Ia tengah menunggu di sebuah café yang tampak tetap ramai di malam hari. Sesekali juga ia mengintip ke dalam café yang terdapat seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Orang yang berada di café itu dengan cepatnya menyadari Kyungsoo yang memandangnya dan dengan cepat juga ia memberi isyarat jika pekerjaannya akan selesai sebentar lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang Kai lelaki yang sedari tadi ia tunggu- lelaki yang tengah melakukan pekerjaan sampingan nya di café.

Trililit

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah ponselnya ketika terdapat pesan masuk. Ia membuka pesan masuk itu.

From: Luhan

Apa kau sedang di luar? Aku bosan di rumah. Ini malam tahun baru jadi bukankah sebaiknya kita jalan?

Kyungsoo tertegun melihat pesan masuk dari Luhan. Ia menatap kearah Kai yang tampak masih melayani tamu dengan senyuman ramahnya.

To: Luhan

Aku sedang di luar bersama Kai. Kau mau bergabung?

Kyungsoo sedikit ragu ketika melihat notif pesan terkirim di ponselnya. Sebenarnya sudah menjadi rencananya bersama Kai pergi berdua di malam tahun baru. Tapi bukankah merayakan malam tahun baru bersama yang lainnya juga menyenangkan?

Pesan masuk dari Luhan dengan cepat menghiasi ponsel Kyungsoo.

From: Luhan

Kajja! Aku akan mengajak Xiumin dan Chanyeol juga! tunggu kami di café tempat Kai kerja ya!

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat pesan Luhan. Sekarang pun ia sedang menunggu di café itu.

Luhan sudah menghubungi Chanyeol untuk pergi malam ini dan juga menyuruh Chanyeol mengajak Xiumin untuk pergi. Gara-gara pertengkarannya tadi pagi bersama Xiumin ia jadi sedikit bingung cara mengajak sahabatnya satu itu dengan benar. Yang terpenting mereka semua harus lengkap dan merayakan malam tahun baru bersama dengan bergembira!

Luhan sudah bersiap dengan setelan musim dinginnya. Ia turun dari tangga lantai kamarnya.

Mama nya yang tengah menonton acara musik di tv bersama Lay dan Tao menoleh menatap penampilan Luhan yang rapih.

"kau jadi merayakan tahun baru dengan teman-temanmu?" Tanya Mama.

"eoh~ tadi aku sudah bilang kan? Mungkin aku akan pulang saat larut." Ucap Luhan.

"kau ajak saja Tao." Ucap Mama lagi tanpa beban. Mata Luhan langsung melotot.

"ANIYA! Ini acara seangkatan ku ma! Tentu pembicaraannya akan tentang angkatan ku! Dia terlalu kecil untuk ikut di acara ini!" tolak Luhan dengan cepat.

"apa kalian akan mabuk-mabukan di acara itu nanti?"

"ne?" Luhan memelototkan matanya kaget dengan ucapan mama nya yang memang selalu asal.

"Y-ya tidak mungkinlah! Mabuk-mabukan di malam tahun baru? Itu tidak elit!" dengan cepat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu kau ajak Tao! Kasian dia malam tahun baru tidak kemana-mana."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kesal. Tao yang ia harapkan menolak malah diam saja seperti menanti akan ia ajak juga.

"tidak usah repot-repot bibi. Aku mungkin bisa mencari acaraku sendiri." Tao akhirnya bersuara dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Luhan melotot, ia sangat mengerti apa yang mau Tao lakukan. Pasti ia akan menghubungi Xiumin dan mengajak pria bakpau pedofil itu pergi berdua di malam tahun baru.

"ba-baiklah! Kau ikut! Cepat bersiap sana!"

**Selubiy1004**

"apa kau menunggu lama?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya. Ia segera mendapati sosok Kai sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di bahu kyungsoo. Senyum Kai merekah manis di wajahnya Kyungsoo membalas senyum Kai.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai dengan lembut dan memeluk leher Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"kau sendiri mau kemana? Apa aku harus mengikutimu tuan kim?" goda Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sengaja ia imutkan.

"itu terserah kau. Aku akan mengikuti kemana pun kamu mau pergi karena itu juga sebagai permintaan maaf ku telah membuatmu menunggu." Bisik Kai seksi tepat di telinga kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencubit mesra lengan Kai dan tersenyum malu-malu menghadapi sikap romantis Kai yang hanya di tunjukan padanya.

"kalian berdua menjijikan."

"OMONA!" dengan cepat Kyungsoo berdiri terkejut ketika mendapati sosok Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan mereka dan menatap mereka dengan ekspresi setengah jijik andalannya.

Kai menatap Chanyeol terkejut. Apalagi ketika menyadari lelaki Happy Virus itu tidak hanya sendiri. Tapi juga bersama 3 orang lainnya yang sangat ia kenal. Suho, Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Tunggu. OH SEHUN?

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol juga dengan ekspresi penuh Tanya 'kenapa-kau-membawa-Sehun sunbae-juga?'

Seperti tahu apa yang Kyungsoo pertanyakan Chanyeol dengan segera menjelaskan semuanya.

"karena mereka tidak punya kegiatan di malam tahun baru jadi aku membawa mereka juga." jelas Chanyeol dengan santai.

"annyeong! Maaf jika kedatangan kami menganggu." Sapa Suho dengan senyum ramah dan melambaikan tangannya dengan gaya wajah malaikat juga mengikuti apa yang Suho lakukan. Sedangkan Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ekspresinya dingin seperti memberi isyarat tidak ingin di ganggu.

"ah gwaenchana! Kalian tidak menganggu kok! Bukannya semakin banyak orang semakin menyenangkan?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman ramah membalas suho dan Baekhyun.

"ah benarkah? Kalau begitu seharusnya tadi aku mengajak seluruh tim basket juga biar sekalian banyak." Sambar Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi dengan nada santainya. kyungsoo menatap chanyeol dengan mata bulat nya dengan tajam seakan menyuruh lelaki itu membungkam mulutnya.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan bingung dan mempertanyakan semua keadaan di hadapannya saat ini. Padahal sebelumnya mereka merencanakan merayakan malam tahun hanya berdua. Tapi sekarang semua malah berkumpul.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dan memberi lelaki itu senyuman manisnya. "mianhae sayang~ karena aku pikir merayakan malam yang istimewa di tahun baru bersama-sama pasti akan lebih menyenangkan. Tidak apa-apa kan?" rayu Kyungsoo dengan gaya imutnya yang selalu ia keluarkan sebagai senjata di hadapan Kai.

"apa ini semua ajakan Luhan?" tebak Kai seperti sudah tahu siapa udang di balik semua tertawa pelan mendengar tebakan Kai yang sangat tepat. kyungsoo mengagguk. "tapi ini juga kemauanku sayang. Kau tidak marah kan?"

Kai tersenyum dan mengacak rambut kyungsoo. "jika itu maumu aku pasti mengikutinya." Balas lelaki itu dan lalu mencubit pipi gembul kyungsoo dengan mesra.

Chanyeol menatap keduanya dengan tatapan jijik. Melihat dua manusia bodoh sedang bermesraan di malam penghujung tahun itu adalah hal yang menyeramkan untuknya.

Dan Sehun hanya mendengus melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, ia tidak begitu peduli, karena hanya ada satu alasan mengapa ia mau ikut merayakan malam tahun baru bersama Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Sehun tersenyum dingin membayangkan kedatangan sosok di pikirannya itu.

"BRRRRRR~~ kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi menggigil sih?"

Luhan menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya ketika dalam perjalanan ke rumah yang berjalan di belakangnya menatap tingkah Luhan yang begitu pecicilan. Bahkan cara berjalan pria manly itu sangat heboh hanya karena untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari hawa dingin musim dingin.

Luhan menoleh menatap Tao dan kembali menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam. Tao ikut menatap Luhan dan lagi-lagi dengan tatapan polosnya yang sangat Luhan benci.

"apa sekarang kau sedang senang huh?"

Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dan tetap berjalan. Luhan menatap punggung Tao tidak percaya. Dengan segera ia berjalan menjajari langkahnya dengan Tao.

"kau pikir aku dengan mudahnya akan membiarkan kalian bersama? Kau suka menonton drama kan? Dimana dua sejoli seperti kalian berusaha untuk bersama. Di saat itu juga ada satu sosok yang menghalangi kalian mati-matian. Sosok itu adalah AKU." Ucap Luhan tetap berusaha berjalan sejajar dengan langkah panjang Tao. Tao menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba dan menatap Luhan dengan tajam. Luhan juga ikut menatapnya tajam.

Tao menolehkan wajahnya ke depan.

"kenapa? Apa kau tidak tahu harus berkata apa? Mudah saja. Hanya katakan kau menyerah untuk mendekati Xiumin dan kembali ke Bei-"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti ketika Tao tiba-tiba berjalan meninggalkannya dengan langkah sedikit berlari. Luhan menatap Tao dan mencari tahu penyebab lelaki itu berjalan seperti itu.

Dan mata Luhan melotot lebar ketika melihat sosok Tao yang memeluk Xiumin yang juga tidak ia ketahui kapan kedatangannya. Ekspresi Xiumin juga terkejut ketika Tao memeluk mesra dirinya. Tangan Xiumin bergetar merasakan tubuh Tao melekat erat di tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah menahan rasa senang dan bingung dan juga takut.

"aku mau menunjukan kepada Luhan gege kalau aku tidak pernah main-main dengan cinta." Bisik Tao tepat di telinga Xiumin. Tubuh Xiumin terasa merinding mendengar suara Tao yang terdengar sangat seksi.

Sedangkan Luhan yang melihat pemandangan di hapadannya itu hanya menghela nafasnya dan berkacak pinggang. Dengan keadaan seperti ini ia merasa seperti tokoh wanita di dalam drama yang memergoki pacarnya berselingkuh. Luhan mendengus dan berjalan mendekati keduanya yang terlihat seperti asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menarik tudung hoodie Tao hingga membuat pelukan lelaki itu terlepas dengan paksa.

Xiumin tak berani menatap Luhan dan menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

Luhan berdecak menatap keduanya.

"apa kalian berdua yang merancang adegan ini? Whoaaa~ daebak." Luhan mendengus. Ia melepas cengkramannya di tudung hoodie Tao.

"kajja~ kita sudah terlambat." Ucap Luhan lagi dan berjalan mendahului Xiumin dan Tao. Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan lemas.

Mereka bertiga berjalan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Xiumin menatap punggung Luhan. sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyapa Luhan dan bercanda dengan sahabatnya satu itu seperti biasa. Tapi ia tahu Luhan sangat kecewa padanya saat ini. Dan Ia sangat tahu Luhan bersikap seperti itu hanya karena ia khawatir padanya. Xiumin juga mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri jika memang harus berhubungan dengan Tao. Ya, sosok lelaki yang kini menggandeng tangannya dengan erat. Xiumin melirik kearah Tao. Lelaki itu tidak menyadari lirikan Xiumin itu malah membuat Xiumin merasa bebas untuk menatap wajah Tao dengan lamat.

Tap

"ah kalian sudah datang?! Lama sekali."

Suara Kai tidak terasa sudah terdengar saja di telinga Xiumin yang sejak tadi memang tidak memperhatikan jalanan.

Xiumin menatap sosok yang begitu banyak di hadapannya. Matanya membesar ketika mendapati sosok yang 'tak pernah ia pikirkan akan ada di acara malam tahun baru ini' di juga seperti mengingat satu sosok lelaki itu.

Dengan cepat Xiumin menoleh menatap Luhan. kyungsoo juga memasang wajah tidak enak dengan Luhan.

"annyeong Luhan. kau telat sayang. Aku sudah menunggu mu sangat lama."

Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pelan. Suaranya seperti dibuat-buat. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mematung. Seakan tidak percaya dengan sosok di depannya. Ia terus berharap itu semua hanya khayalannya saja, mimpi atau segala hal yang bisa membuat sosok Oh Sehun tidak nyata.

"apa dia pacarmu sehun?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan lamban itu memang selalu telat. Tapi Kyungsoo dan Xiumin juga sedikit bingung dengan sikap aneh Sehun. Pasalnya keduanya tidak melihat tragedy 'cium paksa' yang di lakukan Sehun pada Luhan secara langsung.

"pacar? Hemm. Mungkin." Jawab Sehun dengan senyuman liciknya. Ia menatap Luhan sangat tajam, seakan berkata ia tidak akan pernah membuat Luhan menjauh dari sisinya.

Luhan berusaha meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"huaaaa~ Sehunnie chukkae! Apa kau sudah putus dengan Irene?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada polos.

"jangan bertanya lagi Baek." Suho menyentuh bahu Baekhyun. Mencoba membuat pria mungil itu bungkam. Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan bingung, wajahnya memerah ketika tangan Suho menyentuh bahunya. Saat itu juga ia diam tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Xiumin melirik kearah Chanyeol untuk memastikan ekspresi lelaki itu. Benar saja, ekspresi Chanyeol seperti menyiratkan ketidak sukaannya. Apalagi ketika lelaki bertelinga yoda itu membuang tatapannya dengan dingin.

"sunbae. Ini acara untuk bersenang-senang. Tolong jangan gunakan ini untuk membully Luhan." tiba-tiba Kai berujar dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengaggukan kepalanya.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih mematung tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"tumben sekali kau memanggilku sunbae lagipula kenapa aku harus membully-nya? Apa kau ketinggalan berita huh?"

Sehun berdiri menjajari Luhan dan memeluk bahu pria cantik itu. "dia itu pacarku kau mengerti" ucap Sehun lagi dengan suara yang ditekankan dan senyuman licik menatap Luhan.

Kyungsoo dan Xiumin melotot terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun. Mereka saling tatap.

Kai menggaruk kepalanya. Ia masih sangat ingat apa yang Sehun dan Luhan lakukan di taman dan di hadapan para murid saat itu. Chanyeol dan Suho juga melihatnya tetapi mereka hanya bisa diam. Menyerah dengan sikap Sehun yang susah di tebak.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih mematung tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Sehun tersenyum dan mendengus. Jarak wajahnya dengan Luhan kini sangat dekat. Bahkan Luhan seperti bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun di pipinya. Dan sialnya entah mengapa dada Luhan terasa berdebar sekarang. Apa itu karena ia ketakutan? Tapi ia seperti tidak merasakan ketakutan seperti sebelumnya. Wajahnya terasa memerah bagai udang rebus, bahkan ia tidak berani melihat balik Sehun. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan TENTU itu bukanlah perasaan suka atau semacamnya! Iya sangat yakin dan terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"waeyo? Apa kau tegang sayang?" Sehun seperti benar-benar menjebaknya sekarang. Aktingnya begitu pintar dan patut diacungi dua jempol. Kenapa ia tidak segera debut menjadi actor saja dan pergi dari hadapan Luhan?

Luhan berusaha menekatkan dirinya untuk menatap Sehun. ia menatap Sehun dengan tajam dan menyingkirkan tangan lelaki datar itu dengan kasar.

"jangan bermimpi!" bentak tersenyum menyukai sikap Luhan padanya saat ini dan dengan cepat ia menahan tangan Luhan ketika pria cantik itu mau melaksanakan aksi perginya.

"lepaskan tanganku!" ucap Luhan menatap Sehun dengan dingin.

"tanganmu begitu dingin. Seharusnya aku tidak melepaskannya dan menghangatkannya bukan?" Sehun tersenyum semakin licik.

"lepas." Luhan masih keras kepala dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya sendiri dari genggaman Sehun. semua hanya diam terpaku melihat perdebatan Sehun dan Luhan.

"AKU BILANG LEPAS!" bentak Luhan dengan suara sangat keras hingga membuat beberapa orang yang lewat menatap kearah mereka. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan masih tersenyum, mencoba bersabar menahan emosi yang bisa kapan saja meledak.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mencengkram tangan pria rusa itu dengan kasar. Luhan meringis menahan perih pada tangannya.

"apa kau mau pergi begitu saja? Tidak menghargai keberadaan teman-temanmu disini yang menunggumu? Kau begitu egois Xi Luhan." ucap Sehun dengan nada suara yang sedikit dingin sekarang. Luhan diam menatap kesal Sehun. ia juga menatap kearah teman-temannya Dan lalu ia kembali menatap Sehun.

"aku tidak akan pergi jadi lepaskan tanganku." Ucap Luhan tak kalah dingin. Sehun tersenyum dan melepaskan cengkramannya dengan cepat membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut juga karena Sehun dengan mudahnya percaya pada ucapannya. Tadinya ia berniat akan langsung berlari, tapi niatnya langsung menghilang ketika melihat semua teman-temannya. Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Mencoba untuk bersabar.

"ba-baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat!" Kai mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terlanjur tegang karena ulah Sehun.

"kita mau kemana?" Tanya Xiumin.

"jankaman~ dia siapa?" bukannya mendapat jawaban dari Kai,Kyungsoo malah menyahut dan menunjuk kearah Tao dengan muka penasaran.

Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo terkejut. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah Luhan, tetapi si Rusa itu malah seperti tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya dan memasang wajah dingin.

"dia…" Xiumin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kyungsoo sudah tahu siapa nama lelaki SMP yang membuat ia bertengkar dengan Luhan dan tidak mungkin juga jika ia memperkenalkan Tao dengan namanya itu.

"aku Tao. Sepupu Luhan gege. Salam kenal ge." Dengan entengnya Tao mengucapkan kalimat yang sulit Xiumin katakan. Xiumin menatap Tao dengan mata melebar.

"huwaaaa~ jadi kau yang namanya Tao!" suara kyungsoo seperti tidak percaya ia menunjuk Tao dengan jarinya tanpa berkedip. kyungsoo menatap Xiumin dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan dan itu membuat Xiumin kesal.

"kita akan ke tempat karaoke dulu sebelum menuju lokasi gong tahun baru." Jawab kai dengan cepat sebelum pembicaraan akan semakin kemana-mana.

"Lu kau ikut kan?" Kai menatap kearah Luhan yang tengah memasang wajah kesal nya. Luhan tidak menjawab.

SRUGG

Tanpa diduga Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan hingga tubuh ramping pria cantik itu melekat pada Sehun. Luhan melebarkan matanya. Semua juga menatap kearah keduanya, penasaran apa lagi yang akan Sehun lakukan pada Luhan.

"tentu dia ikut ayo sayang~" Sehun memasang eye smile yang sebenarnya terlihat sangat manis dan berbanding terbalik dengan sikap dinginnya. Hal itu membuat jantung Luhan sedikit berdebar dan memerahkan wajahnya apalagi ketika Sehun menyebut kata 'sayang' dengan mudahnya.

"singkirkan tanganmu sebelum aku berniat melarikan diri lagi."

Hanya itu jawaban Luhan, dengan nada ketus tentunya.

Sehun menghilangkan senyum manisnya dan melepas pelukannya di pinggang Luhan, mengangkat tangannya seakan menunjukan Luhan jika ia 'sudah-tidak-memeluk-pinggangnya-lagi'. Luhan mendengus dan berjalan lebih dulu. Semua tahu maksud arah Luhan dan ikut berjalan bersama pria manly itu menuju tempat karaoke yang biasa mereka datangi.

**Selubiy1004**

Selama di tempat karaoke Luhan tidak sama sekali berbicara atau tertawa. Dia hanya duduk sambil memasang ekspresi sebal dan melipat kedua tangannya. Dia begitu kesal dengan semua teman-temannya yang tidak memikirkan perasaannya dan malah mengajak Sehun di malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam untuknya melepas penat.

Xiumin juga menatap Luhan dengan perasaan campur aduk, Tao yang duduk di sampingnya dan tengah berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol akrab sesekali tidak ia hiraukan. Itu karena dia masih sedikit canggung untuk bisa terlihat akrab dengan Tao di hadapan teman-temannya.

Xiumin kembali menatap Tao yang kini tengah melihat-lihat daftar buku lagu. Ia tidak terlalu menghiraukan keriuhan semua teman-temannya yang menggoda kemesraan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menyanyikan lagu duet.

"Tao.." ucap Xiumin pelan meski ia tidak yakin Tao akan mendengarnya di tengah kebisingan ruang karaoke. Tapi tanpa ia sangka Tao malah menatap Xiumin juga dengan mata panda nya yang imut. Wajah Xiumin memerah ketika Tao menatapnya.

"apa gege mengucapkan sesuatu?" Tanya Tao berbisik tepat di telinga Xiumin membuat jantung Xiumin berdegup kencang.

"a-aku… aku…"

BYURRRRRRRR

Xiumin menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh ketika ia merasa pahanya basah seperti terguyur air.

"ah mianhae! tadi aku tersenggol. Mian mian. Gwaenchana?" Suho. Sosok lelaki berwajah malaikat itu menatap Xiumin dengan khawatir. Baru Xiumin sadari kalau Suho tidak sengaja menumpahkan isi gelas milk shake-nya tepat di paha Xiumin. Suho meraih tissue di meja dan langsung mengusapkan tissue itu dipaha Xiumin. Muka Xiumin memerah ketika tangan suho seperti menyentuh pahanya.

"a-ah gwaenchana sunbae. Itu hanya Milkshake!" Xiumin berusaha menghentikan suho dengan gugup. "tidak usah repot-repot! Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri."

"tapi ini milkshake mengandung susu dan gula. Pahamu bisa lengket." Ucap suho dan tetap membersihkan paha Xiumin.

Baekhyun yang tadi asik bersorak mendukung pasangan Kyungsoo dan Kai yang tengah bernyanyi menoleh kearah Suho dan Xiumin. Ekspresinya berubah begitu saja. Seperti terkejut dan bingung. Chanyeol yang duduk diam di sebelahnya menyadari arah pandang Baekhyun dan perubahan ekspresi pria eyeliner itu. Ia ikut menatap Suho dan Xiumin dengan tatapan datar. Lalu ia menatap kearah Baekhyun lagi.

"Suho sunbae tidak apa-apa kok. To-tolong hentikan." Wajah Xiumin sangat memerah sekarang. Ia benar-benar merasa canggung dengan sikap Suho yang bahkan baru pertama kali berbicara dengannya.

Tapi Suho terus membersihkan noda Milkshake dipaha Xiumin hingga sebuah tangan menghentikan tangan mengangkat wajahnya dan Xiumin menoleh kearah pemilik tangan itu. Tao.

"dia bilang hentikan jadi bisakah kau menghentikannya?" nada suara Tao terdengar dingin dan tatapannya sangat tajam menatap suho. suho terdiam menatap Tao, akhirnya ia menghentikan kegiatan yang membuat Xiumin canggung itu.

"mianhae. aku hanya merasa tidak enak." Ucap Suho yang entah mengapa terdengar dingin juga.

"tidak masalah. Hanya saja dengan sikapmu tadi itu lebih membuatnya tidak enak,hyung." Ucap Tao juga dengan penakanan ketika ia mengucapkan 'hyung'

Suho menatap Tao dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"apa kalian berdua berpacaran?"

Pertanyaan Suho membuat mata Xiumin melebar. Ia menatap Xiumin dengan bingung.

"eoh~"

Xiumin kini menatap Tao dan mengerutkan keningnya. Apa mereka berdua tengah mengerjainya?

"mungkinkah itu penyebabmu tadi begitu marah?" Suho tersenyum. Tao juga tersenyum meski ia hanya menarik satu bibirnya.

"hmm. Kau pikir saja sendiri."

Xiumin menatap Tao tidak percaya dengan ucapan lelaki itu. Ucapan lelaki itu begitu dewasa dan jauh dari nada manja yang biasa ia keluarkan ketika bersamanya. Sosok Tao yang baru pertama Xiumin lihat.

*SeLubiy1004*

"apa kau mau bernyanyi huh?"

Sehun menyenggol kaki Luhan dengan telapak kakinya. Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, bahkan menatap Sehun saja rasanya ia sangat malas.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia bergeser lebih dekat dengan Luhan. bahkan sangat dekat. Luhan berusaha menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih jauh dari Sehun tetapi lelaki itu malah menahan bahunya dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Jarak duduk keduanya sekarang sangat dekat.

"lepaskan aku." Ucap Luhan ketus berusaha memberontak. Tapi bahkan rintihannya sekarang tidak terdengar akibat kebisingan di ruang karaoke jadi semuanya tidak akan menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun dengannya.

"aku sangat suka suasana gelap seperti ini." Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan. wajah Luhan memerah dan jantungnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan agar tidak berdebar melebihi batas normal malah berdebar makin tidak karuan.

"apa kau masih merasakan ciumanku waktu itu? Merindukannya hm?" bisik Sehun dengan bisikan pelan. Sialnya jantung Luhan rasanya sudah tidak bisa ia kontrol lagi apalagi ketika Sehun mengingatkan ciumannya waktu itu.

Badan Luhan menegang ketika ia merasakan basah dan sesuatu menggelitik daun telinganya. Sehun! lelaki itu tengah mencium dan menjilat daun telinganya. Wajah Luhan memanas merasakan sensasi yang ia terima.

Bibir Sehun menyentuh kulit leher Luhan dengan lembut. Bahkan Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun yang hangat di lehernya. lelaki itu mencium leher Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, meremas celana jins pendeknya untuk menahan sesuatu didirinya yang seperti mau meledak.

Luhan sedikit membuka matanya setelah ia membiarkan Sehun melumat hampir seluruh bagian di lehernya. tatapannya terhenti ketika menyadari kyungsoo menatap kearahnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Luhan tersadar. Dengan cepat dan kasar ia mendorong tubuh Sehun menghentikan lumatan lelaki itu yang mulai Ia tadi terbuai dengan sentuhan Sehun.

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Sehun. semua menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menoleh kearah keduanya dengan terkejut.

Sehun meregangkan otot mulutnya setelah menerima tamparan keras dari Luhan, ia masih bersikap cool meski Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruang karaoke. Sehun tersenyum melihat sikap Luhan yang menurutnya tampak manis. Ia ikut beranjak dan mengikuti laju Luhan meninggalkan ruang karaoke untuk mengejar pria cantik itu. Sebentar Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah semua yang menatapnya bingung.

"mungkin aku dan Luhan tidak akan kembali keacaranya. Nikmati malam tahun baru kalian." Ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum licik. Hingga tubuhnya sudah tidak terlihat terhalang pintu ruang karaoke. Semua yang berada diruangan itu terdiam dan seperti mencerna apa maksud perkataan lelaki berwajah datar itu.

Dengan langkah cepat Luhan berjalan hendak meninggalkan gedung karaoke dengan wajah di tekuk kesal dan dengan cepat juga sebuah tangan kekar menahan dan menarik tanganya hingga tubuh Luhan terjatuh ke dalam pelukan pria pemilik tangan itu.

Mata Luhan melotot terkejut ketika lelaki yang ternyata Sehun itu tampak dekat dengan jarak wajahnya. Sehun tersenyum menggoda Luhan.

"lepaskan aku,aku masih normal!" Luhan mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun tetapi lelaki itu sungguh keras kepala menahan pelukannya hingga Luhan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali ataupun sekedar melawan.

"lepaskan atau aku akan teriak asal kau tau aku pria Manly." Luhan menatap dingin Sehun, mencoba menahan amarahnya. Menurutnya apa yang dilakukan Sehun tadi sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dan ditambah dengan keadaan ini?

"apa Manly? Hyaahaha mana ada pria maly berteriak huh? Dan tidak usah menolak. Wajahmu memerah sekarang. Kau berdebar-debar kan sekarang?"

"mwo?" Luhan melihat wajah Sehun yang menyebalkan serta senyum sok lelaki itu yang sebenarnya memang sangat manis.

Luhan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya sendiri. Dia berdehem dan menatap Sehun dengan sinis. "apa kau pikir begitu? Aku kasihan padamu, apa kau tidak pernah bisa membedakan yang mana muka merah saat berdebar dan MARAH?"

Sehun masih menatap Luhan dengan senyuman soknya.

"aku suka melihat wajah marahmu." Goda Sehun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Luhan tadi. Mata Luhan melotot dan berusaha lagi melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari pelukan Sehun. tapi dengan cepat juga Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan mengikutinya masuk kedalam ruang karaoke lain yang kosong. Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun menghimpit Luhan dengan tangannya di tembok dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Jantung Luhan berdebar sangat kencang sekarang.

"ya. Apa kau gila?" Luhan menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain karena jika ia meluruskan arah wajahnya, wajahnya akan sangat dekat sekali dengan wajah Sehun, bahkan hidung mereka bisa tersenyum setengah tertawa kecil, suara tawanya yang menyebalkan sangat terdengar seperti meledek Luhan.

"hyaaa pergi kau." Ucap Luhan dengan nada tertahan menahan amarahnya. Dilain hal ia juga benci ketika ia menyadari detak jantungnya yang seperti terus melebihi batas normal. Ia sangat membenci hal itu. Dan ia lebih membenci lagi jika Sehun sadar dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"apa kau merindukan ciuman dariku?" Tanya Sehun seraya menghelus rambut coklat madu Luhan dan semakin memperdekat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah pucat-memerah bercampur menjadi satu. Ia benar-benar berpikir Oh Sehun sudah gila sekarang.

Tanpa disangka tiba-tiba Sehun mengangkat kedua tangan Luhan yang sejak tadi terkulai lemas dan menahan kedua tangan Luhan dengan tangannya di tembok. Posisi tubuh Luhan sudah terlihat pasrah sekarang dan bahkan Luhan tidak bisa menelan ludahnya karena tegang.

Ia sangat berharap kejadian ini berakhir seperti di drama yang tiba-tiba ada orang lain masuk kedalam ruangan dan menghentikan kegiatan gila si manusia es ini.

Tapi

Harapannya seperti pupus ketika bibir Sehun sudah menekan kasar bibirnya. Luhan tidak bisa bergerak karena ciuman Sehun benar-benar mengunci pergerakan wajahnya. Ia ingin memberontak dengan badannya tapi lelaki itu menahan kedua tangannya dengan sangat kuat.

Luhan memejamkan matanya takut, tidak menggerakan bibirnya ketika bibir dingin Sehun melumat bibirnya, sesekali lelaki itu menjilat bibir Luhan dan lalu melumatnya lagi. Ia berusaha membuka mulut Luhan dengan membenturkan lidahnya di kedua bibir Luhan yang terkatup rapat.

Entah dorongan dari mana Sehun melepas ciumannya. Luhan masih memejamkan matanya dengan takut. Padahal baru tadi ia menyayangkan ciuman pertamanya, tapi sekarang ia malah melakukan ciuman kedua dengan Sehun. Luhan sadar Sehun sudah menghentikan ciuman membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup takut dan menatap Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"YA! APA KAU GI- HMPPPH"

Omelan kesal Luhan terhenti ketika secara tiba-tiba Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. menahan wajah pria cantik itu dengan erat, Luhan yang tidak melakukan persiapan untuk melawan akhirnya bisa merasakan lidah Sehun dengan lancarnya masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Sehun benar-benar melumat bibirnya dengan sangat ganas sekarang. Ia melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan, menjilatnya, lalu melumatnya lagi, memaksa mengaitkan lidahnya dengan lidah Luhan dan lalu melumat bibir Luhan lagi dengan kasar. Bahkan Sehun tidak memberi Luhan peluang untuk bernafas.

Tapi Luhan akui Sehun adalah seorang ''Good Kisser'' handal. Terkadang di setiap gerakan bibir Sehun ingin rasanya ia ikut menggerakan bibirnya dan melumat balik bibir lelaki itu tapi dengan susah ia menahan keinginannya itu dan bersikap seperti tidak mau berciuman dengan Sehun.

Mata Luhan melotot ketika tangan Sehun dengan lancangnya sudah meremas bokongnya.

"hmpphhhh!"

Luhan berusaha menghentikan apa yang Sehun lakukan dan memukul-mukul bahu lelaki itu. Sehun menahan satu tangan Luhan dan malah semakin kasar meremas bokongLuhan dan melumat bibir manis itu dengan lihai.

Ingin rasanya Luhan berteriak ketika ia bisa merasakan salivanya dan milik Sehun bertukar dan saling menelan. Bahkan ia sudah merasakan perih pada bibirnya karena Sehun terlalu kasar melumat bibirnya. Bayangannya soal ciuman yang terasa manis kandas begitu saja. Persetan dengan komik cinta yang selalu ia baca dan mengaggungkan keindahan berciuman.

Yang ia rasakan kini hanya rasa sesak tidak bisa bernafas bebas, bibir yang perih serta pelecehan seksual yang ia terima dari tangan Oh Sehun.

Mungkin Sehun sudah merasa gemas dengan sikap Luhan yang terus menarik Luhan dan menidurkan paksa Luhan di sofa ruang karaoke. Suasana gelap ruang karaoke itu mendukung Sehun untuk membuat Luhan tidak bisa berkutik.

"TIDAK! LEPAS! LELAKI SIAL! LEPAS!"

Perasaan takut Luhan kini seperti akan menindih Luhan dengan tatapan seperti menginginkan Luhan. wajah Luhan memucat, lelaki itu benar-benar tidak main-main.

Tapi entah sudah sekeras apapun Luhan melawan Sehun, lelaki itu seperti sangat kuat menahan tubuh mungil Luhan.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Luhan. wajah Luhan memerah, menahan nafasnya dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Hayoh si sehun udah gak kuat sini sama neng biybiy aja *digoroktetehLuLu

MIND TO REVIEW?

benih HunHan^


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Selubiyy1004 (Obiy)

Tittle: Love Is Not Over

Gengre: School-Life,Mature,Comedy,Friendship dan kemungkinan Mpreg

Cast: Sehun (Sunbae Luhan)

Luhan (Hobbae Sehun)

Lay (Gege Luhan)

Kris

Kyungsoo

Kai

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Suho

Xiumin

Tao

Summary: Luhan sang Hobbae yang harus menyanggupi menjadi pesuruh seorang sunbae galak dan berwajah datar selama SATU MINGGU! Akankah sang hobbae sanggup?

WARNING THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION!

"TIDAK! LEPAS! LELAKI SIAL! LEPAS!"

Perasaan takut Luhan kini seperti akan terbukti. Sehun menindih Luhan dengan tatapan seperti menginginkan Luhan. wajah Luhan memucat, lelaki itu benar-benar tidak main-main.

Tapi entah sudah sekeras apapun Luhan melawan Sehun, lelaki itu seperti sangat kuat menahan tubuh Luhan.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Luhan. wajah Luhan memerah, menahan nafasnya dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

**520**

mata Luhan melotot lebar ketika Sehun membisikan kata-kata yang mengerikan dari mulutnya. Kata-kata yang tidak Luhan harapkan untuk ia dengar.

"LEPASKAN AKU! HYAAAAAA!"

Teriak Luhan histeris mencoba melepaskan dirinya sendiri, tapi sekali lagi tenaga Sehun sangatlah kuat. Terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia begitu tak percaya dengan apa yang lelaki itu lakukan padanya.

Sehun menahan kedua tangan Luhan agar pria mungil itu tidak memberontak lebih. Menatap Luhan dengan lamat dan tajam. Mata elang tajamnya seakan menghipnotis Luhan agar ia benar-benar diam.

"kau lupa siapa dirimu untukku sebenarnya, hah? XI LUHAN? pesuruhku. Tenanglah dan aku tidak akan bersikap kasar padamu." Ucap Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan benci. Cara lelaki ini membuatnya menatap kearahnya sangatlah menjijikan. Bahkan berpikir untuk mencintai Sehun setelah ini adalah hal yang bodoh.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan. Luhan membuang mukanya kearah samping, menghindari ciuman Sehun yang semakin membuat hatinya sakit.

Terdengar dengusan Sehun yang seperti tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk memaksa Luhan lagi. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Luhan. menciumnya, menghisapnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, airmatanya mengalir begitu saja. Ia begitu takut jika Sehun benar-benar akan menyentuhnya lebih. Tetapi untuk berteriak di ruangan karaoke yang kedap suara adalah hal yang sia-sia, mengelak dan mencoba memberontak juga sia-sia dengan tenaganya yang sudah mulai melemah.

Kai dan Kyungsoo asik mencari judul lagu lain yang bisa mereka nyanyikan bersama dengan sesekali menggoda satu sama lain. Sikap mereka berdua membuat orang lain di sekeliling mereka menatap datar dan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tao. Kau tidak ingin menyanyikan sesuatu?"

Xiumin menatap kearah Tao yang tengah memperhatikan Chanyeol bernyanyi lagu trot dengan tarian menjijikan. Ia sebentar menertawai gaya Chanyeol sebelum ia menoleh kearah Xiumin.

"bernyanyi? Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi ge." Ucap Tao tersenyum.

"benarkah? Padahal aku ingin mendengar suaramu ketika bernyanyi." Xiumin memanyunkan bibirnya. Tao masih tetap menggeleng, ia tertawa dan mencubit pipi bulat Xiumin secara tiba-tiba.

"eh?" Xiumin terdiam ketika Tao mencubit kedua pipinya. Tangan Tao mencubit pelan pipi Xiumin dan lelaki itu menatap Xiumin dengan memasang senyuman menawan di wajahnya.

"Gege sangat manis." Ucap Tao pelan. Xiumin masih terdiam menatap Tao. Suara Tao memang tidak terdengar jelas ketika berbicara, tetapi Xiumin masih bisa menangkap apa yang Tao katakan dengan gerakan bibirnya.

Jantung Xiumin kembali berdegup kencang. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya. Terlalu gugup untuknya menatap mata Tao.

Dengan cepat Xiumin melepaskan cubitan Tao di kedua pipinya. Ia mengusap pipinya sendiri dengan wajah memerah dan enggan menatap Tao.

"aku tidak imut." Ujar Xiumin pura-pura tidak suka dengan sikap Tao. Tao tersenyum menatap sikap gugup Xiumin yang sangat terlihat jelas.

"kau ingin bernyanyi duet?"

Tiba-tiba Suho yang sedari tadi asik melihat buku daftar lagu menoleh kearah Xiumin dan langsung menanyakan hal itu tanpa berpikir lagi.

"ne?" Xiumin menatap terkejut Suho. Entah lelaki berwajah malaikat itu sengaja jarak wajahnya dengan Xiumin sangatlah dekat tanpa di sengaja meskipun Suho tidak sedang menatap kearah Xiumin lagi.

"lagu ini. Blossom Tears Lyn Ft Leo. Dari dulu aku ingin menyanyikan lagu ini sendiri?"

Suho menatap kembali dan tersenyum.

"sunbae mengajakku bernyanyi tapi masa aku harus menjadi suara wanita?" Xiumin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ekspresi bingung.

''tidak usah menjadi suara wanita anggap saja kita berduet''

Tao menatap Suho dengan tatapan dingin. Lelaki itu seperti mempunyai maksud lain.

"atau lagu lain?" Suho menunjuk lagu kearah Xiumin. Tanpa sadar Xiumin asik mengobrol dengan Suho dan mengamati lagu-lagu dari daftar buku lagu yang di genggam Suho.

"kenapa tidak lagu trot duet saja?" Xiumin menunjuk kearah daftar lagu trot dengan jarinya.

"aku tidak jago nyanyi lagu trot. Tapi mungkin kalau suara kita dipadukan bisa menjadi music trot."

Xiumin tertawa mendengar ucapan Suho.

Tao meminum softdrinknya dengan wajah kesal. sekali lagi ia melirik kearah Suho dan Xiumin yang terlihat asik berdua.

Dari bangku lain Baekhyun mengamati Suho dan Xiumin yang mengobrol akrab. Ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat sedih melihat itu semua. Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai menyanyi langsung duduk di samping Baekhyun, ia sadar dengan apa yang pria mungil itu amati sejak tadi.

Ia melirik kearah kedua tangan Baekhyun yang saling terkepal dan bergetar. Ia menatap Baekhyun sekali lagi. Apa pria manis itu begitu menyukai Suho?

DRRRRRRTTTTTTT

Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua pasangan itu ketika menyadari ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan mendapati satu panggilan.

KRIS.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat nama Kris di layar ponselnya. Tapi karena tidak mau berlama-lama dan membuat sunbae-nya kesal ia segera mematikan audio karaoke dan mengangkat panggilan dari Kris itu. Semua menatap Kai.

"ne. halo hyung. Ada apa?"

"apa kau sedang merayakan malam tahun baru dengan Luhan?"

Suara Kris terdengar dengan cepat dari seberang telepon.

"n-ne. memangnya kenapa?"

"dimana dia sekarang?"

"dia? dia sedang bersama Sehun sunbae. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang."

Tut tut

"yoboseyo? Hyung?" Kai menjauhkan ponsel dari kupingnya untuk memeriksa keadaan panggilan di ponselnya bersama Kris.

Kris sudah memutuskan panggilannya. Kai mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan tingkah Kris.

"apa itu Kris sunbae?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai. Kai mengaggukan kepalanya dengan masih menatap ponselnya.

"apa jangan-jangan dia cemburu?" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"jangan berpikir yang hyung itu bukan type lelaki yang langsung bisa jatuh cinta dengan-"

PIP

Kai menghentikan kata-katanya ketika mendengar suara notif di ponselnya. Tanda pesan masuk. Ia membukanya dengan penasaran.

From: Kris sunbae

Kau beri tahu aku jika Sehun melakukan sesuatu pada Luhan. Kau di mana sekarang? Aku akan kesana

Kai dan Kyungsoo terpaku melihat pesan dari Kris.

***520***

Kris berlari cepat ketika selesai memarkir motornya di depan gedung karaoke besar. Sambil berlari ia merogoh ponselnya di saku hoodienya dan menghubungi nomor seseorang.

Ia mengarahkan setiap pandangannya keseluruh tempat di gedung karaoke itu. Mencari sosok Luhan ataupun Sehun.

"hah hah hah."

Kris menghentikan larinya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Di hadapannya tampak seorang pria cantik yang terduduk di sofa lobi gedung karaoke.

"Luhan." ucap Kris masih dengan terbata. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kearah Kris. Matanya terbuka lebar melihat Kris di hadapannya.

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kris. "apa yang sunbae lakukan disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung melihat penampilan Kris yang terlihat berantakan.

Kris masih tidak menjawab. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Luhan saat ini. Pria mungil itu tengah memakai jaket biru yang biasa Sehun kenakan. Itu sudah sangat jelas milik lelaki sok itu karena terlihat kebesaran di tubuh Luhan ketika pria itu memakainya.

Dan dugaan Kris tepat ketika terdengar bunyi langkah kaki berat menghampiri mereka. Kris mengalihkan tatapannya dengan tajam dan dingin.

"hoh. Ada peganggu yang datang."

Suara berat Sehun terdengar. Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya dengan sinis.

Geram dengan semua yang Sehun lakukan, dengan cepat Kris berjalan kearah Sehun.

BUAGHHHHH!

"HYAAA!" Luhan menutup mulutnya setelah ia berteriak terkejut melihat apa yang Kris lakukan pada Sehun. Sehun yang terduduk ke sofa meraih pipinya yang memar dan darah yang mengalir dari bibir bawahnya yang sedikit robek.

Kris menatap Sehun tanpa perasaan takut sama sekali. Ia memang tidak pernah punya perasaan takut dengan lelaki itu.

Sehun terkekeh melihat darahnya sendiri yang tertempel di jarinya. Ia menatap Kris dengan santai. Mungkin mencoba menahan emosinya sebentar sebelum ia benar-benar mengamuk.

"apa ini?" Tanya Sehun masih memasang senyumnya yang terlihat memuakan di mata Kris.

"aku sudah mencoba bersabar dengan tingkah mu yang memuakan. Tapi untuk sekarang. Aku benar-benar memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menganggu Luhan lagi."

Luhan menatap Kris terpaku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Di lain hal ia sangat terkejut dengan Kris yang tiba-tiba meninju Sehun dan semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya tersenyum sinis dan mendengus. Ia beranjak dari sofa. Dengan langkah cepat Luhan berlari kearah Kris dan berdiri di hadapan Kris, seperti melindungi lelaki itu Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"jangan memulai perkelahian lagi, Sunbae."Luhan mati-matian menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa pria manly itu tebak. Entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa ragu ketika ia harus menyalahkan Sehun sepenuhnya, padahal jelas-jelas Kris lah yang pertama kali memukul Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan dingin. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Sehun berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Luhan dan Kris.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun ketika lelaki itu berlalu. Entah mengapa seperti ada perasaan sedih di hati Luhan, meski pria itu mencoba untuk berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan buruk itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Kris menatap Luhan, membalik tubuh itu agar menghadap kearahnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ketika wajahnya dan wajah Kris sangat dekat secara tidak sengaja Luhan langsung menundukan wajahnya dengan muka memerah.

"apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Kris lagi seperti tidak menyadari wajah memerah Luhan.

"a-aku baik-baik saja, sunbae." Ucap Luhan masih tidak mau menatap Kris.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Ia mengacak rambut Luhan pelan.

"jika ada apa-apa kau bisa dengan cepat menghubungiku. Dan… tentu kau Ingat dengan apa yang aku katakan saat itu, kan?"

Luhan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

Ya. Tentu ia masih sangat mengingat apa yang Kris katakan saat itu padanya. Kata-kata lelaki itu yang membuat pria cantik itu tidak bisa tidur dan trus memikirkannya

"bagaimana jika kita berpacaran?"

Luhan kembali menunduk mengingat apa yang Kris katakan. Kata-kata yang Luhan kira hanyalah sebuah gurauan ternyata keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kris dengan wajah serius lelaki itu yang baru pertama kali Luhan lihat.

Kris tersenyum tipis. Ia sadar jika Luhan sangat bingung dengan pertanyaanya saat itu.

"aku akan melindungimu dari Sehun ketika kita terikat dalam hubungan itu." Ucap Kris lagi.

"dan aku tidak akan membuatmu menjawab sekarang. Aku mengerti dengan kebingunganmu saat ini." Ucap Kris lembut. Ia kembali mengacak rambut Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kris dengan ekspresi sedikit bersalah.

"kenapa kau ingin menjadikan aku sebagai pacar? Apa harus ada alasan lain selain cinta untuk menjadikan ku sebagai pacar?"

Kris diam mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan. Tak lama ia kembali tersenyum.

Ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

"aku tidak tahu. Mungkin ini terlalu aneh. tapi sepertinya aku ingin menjadikan kau sebagai milikku sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tepatnya, aku.."

Kris menundukan kepalanya dan menggaruk kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"a-aku akan menunggu kok. Tenang saja." Kris mengalihkan tatapannya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Luhan menatap Kris.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan saat ini. Ia merasa dirinya begitu bodoh saat ini. Disaat sosok Kris yang begitu baik padanya ada di hadapannya saat ini dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu manis. Ia malah mengingat Sehun. hal yang tidak bisa ia kontrol ataupun hentikan.

Luhan menundukan wajahnya sekali lagi. Kini bukan karena malu, tapi untuk menenangkan pikirannya sendiri. Ia menatap kearah pintu keluar gedung karaoke. Sosok Sehun sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Seketika ia mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Saat Sehun menciumnya, menyentuhnya, dan lalu melepaskannya.

Luhan tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya, tapi semakin ia berusaha menghentikan arah pikirannya, ia semakin mengingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sehun ketika laki-laki itu melepaskannya secara tiba-tiba.

Apa yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu sebenarnya SEHUN.

***520***

Liburan tahun baru sudah berakhir. Seluruh murid sekolah kembali memasuki sekolah seperti ada yang berubah dari hari-hari di awal tahun 2015 bagi Luhan. yang berubah hanyalah ia harus menerima adanya pendatang baru di antara hubungannya dengan Xiumin ketika pulang-pergi sekolah bersama, ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tao.

Hubungan Xiumin dan Tao masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak jelas. Mereka tidak berpacaran, tapi sekilas mereka terlihat begitu mesra layaknya pasangan yang tengah berpacaran. Tetapi kadang mereka suka bersikap tak acuh satu sama lain.

Seperti saat ini.

Luhan melirik kiri kanan bergantian Xiumin dan Tao. Mereka tidak memasang wajah marah, tetapi keduanya hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya membuat Xiumin dan Tao menatapnya bingung kearahnya. Luhan menatap kearah mereka berdua juga dengan tatapan tajam.

"sekarang benar-benar awal dari tahun 2015. Tapi kenapa pemandangan yang pertama aku lihat adalah kebersamaan kalian?" ucap Luhan dengan dengusan kesal.

Luhan menarik tangan Xiumin secara tiba-tiba dan mengajak pria bakpau itu jalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Tao. Tao tidak berusaha mengejar kedua pria manis itu. Dia terlihat hanya menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan santai di belakang mereka berdua.

Luhan melirik Xiumin yang berada di sampingnya. Ekspresi pria itu terlihat sedih. Ya, meskipun pria bakpau itu mencoba memasang ekspresi biasa saja tapi kesedihannya jelas terbaca oleh Luhan.

"kau masih bisa memilih, Xiumin."

Xiumin menolehkan tatapannya kearah Luhan dan menatap pria yang tengah mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan itu.

"tentang Tao." Ucap Luhan lagi. Xiumin terdiam. Ia tahu Luhan sudah menyerah untuk mencoba memisahkannya dengan Tao, tetapi Luhan seperti masih berharap pria itu berpikir untuk bersama Tao.

Xiumin menundukan wajahnya. Bingung mau berkata apa. Sejujurnya dalam hatinya saat ini perasaan ragu masih berkecamuk ketika ia melihat Tao di sampingnya. Tao. Lelaki itu, Ia merasa lelaki itu mempunyai hal yang ia sembunyikan.

-School-

"HEI HEI HEI! ADA BERITA BESAR!"

Riuh kelas tempat Luhan, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo saling mengobrol seketika menjadi hening ketika ,Shindong teman sekelas mereka yang berbadan gemuk tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah bangga telah membawa berita baru. Ya,pria gendut itu memang biang gossip di kelas. Semua menatap kearah Shindong, menunggu setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulut pria itu.

"kalian tahu Lee Hyuk Jae? Murid kelas 2-3?"

Ucap Shindong sebagai permulaan. Jelas yang akan ia bicarakan adalah pria bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu.

"HyukJae? Tentu saja." Semua mengagguk. Tak ada yang tidak tahu siapa itu Lee Hyuk Jae. Sunbae mereka yang terkenal akan kekasih Lee Donghae yang sangat pintar.

Kyungsoo menopang dagunya menatap Shindong. Penasaran dengan berita terbaru yang di bawa pria itu.

"KABARNYA DIA HAMIL!" ucap Shindong dengan cepat.

"HAH BAGAIMANA BISA?!" hampir seluruh murid termaksud terlonjak dengan berita itu.

Luhan dan Xiumin melotot terkejut.

"hua. Daebak." Ucap Kyungsoo berdecak dengan kabar yang ia dengar itu.

"bagaimana bisa? Dia kan pria? Lalu oleh siapa?" Luhan masih memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Luhan sekarang aku banyak mendengar pria pun bisa Hamil,kau tahu Lee Donghae kan? Sunbae kelas 3? Mereka berdua di panggil ke kantor kepala sekolah bersama sekarang. Katanya yang menghamili dia itu Donghae!"

"tapi kau tahu darimana kalau Hyukjae hamil?"

"astaga! Perutnya terlihat besar! Kalian tidak akan percaya ketika melihatnya!"

"kau melihatnya? Dimana?"

"mereka di kantor kepala sekolah sekarang!"

"aku mau melihatnya!"

"aku juga!"

Setelah obrolan heboh itu beberapa murid berlari berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Xiumin berdecak seraya menggeleng.

"aku juga penasaran." Luhan menggigit bibirnya dengan muka penasaran.

"ah ayolah Lu. mengurusi masalah orang lain itu bukan hal yang bagus." Ucap Xiumin menatap Luhan dan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"itu benar. Dan lagi apa kau tidak takut jika nanti kau bertemu Sehun sunbae di luar?"

Luhan yang tadi sempat memanyunkan mulutnya langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. Sepertinya kemungkinan bertemu dengan Sehun itu kenyataan yang menyedihkan di banding tidak melihat bagaimana wujud Hyukjae, pria yang di gosipkan hamil itu.

"tapi aku binggung memang pria memiliki rahim?." Ucap Xiumin dengan ekspresi masih tidak percaya. Kyungsoo menatap Xiumin yang tampak polos.

"mungkin hyukjae diberi kelebihan apa itu istilah nya?." Ucap Luhan

''Male Pregnat''

Xiumin menoleh menatap menyengir pelan seraya menopang dagunya dengan tangan.

"oiya, apa kau dan Tao pernah berciuman?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada santai.

"MWO?" teriakan terkejut Luhan malah paling kencang terdengar. Luhan sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Wajah Xiumin memerah. sangat merah.

"a-a-a-a-apa yang kau katakan sih, Kyung!?" ucap Xiumin terbata.

"IYA! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN SIH KYUNGSOO!? MANA MUNGKIN XIUMIN BERCIUMAN DENGAN ANAK KECIL SEPERTI ITU!?" teriakan Luhan begitu keras. Semua murid yang masih berada di kelas menoleh kearah mereka. Dengan cepat Xiumin membekap mulut Luhan, wajahnya begitu memerah.

"memang aku salah, ya? Kan aku cuman bertanya." kyungsoo memasang ekspresi polosnya yang menyebalkan.

Dengan paksa Luhan melepaskan tangan Xiumin yang membekap mulutnya. Ia mencoba mengatur emosinya sendiri. Hingga ia menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"coba sekarang kau jujur, Baozi! Memangnya kau dan Tao sudah pernah berciuman?"

Pertanyaan Luhan benar-benar membuat Xiumin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Kyungsoo dan Luhan kini menatap kearahnya, menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi penasaran di mukanya, dan Luhan dengan ekspresi kesal di mukanya. Itu semakin membuat Xiumin bingung. Jika ia bilang belum pernah, tapi.. apa yang Tao lakukan di pantai saat itu kembali terngiang di benaknya. Jika ia bilang pernah, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Luhan lakukan padanya setelah itu.

"Yakkk. XI LUHAN."

Semua langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara husky dan sosok yang yang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas Oh Sehun.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya, keringat dingin kembali mengalir di pelipisnya.

Tapi hal itu malah membuat Xiumin lega, setidaknya ia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan kedua temannya itu.

***520***

"jadi apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

Sehun tidak membalikan badannya yang sejak tadi membelakangi Luhan. hingga akhirnya Rusa beijing itu dengan berani berujar karena muak pada sikap Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafasnya.

"dengar sunbae. Aku mengaku salah karena aku telah mencoret mobil mu dengan spidol pemberian si hitam waktu itu. Tapi balasan yang kuterima dari sekedar hukuman itu sudah sangat keterlaluan."

Luhan berusaha mengatur nafasnya sendiri.

"adakah hal yang lain untuk bisa menggantikan kesalahanku waktu itu? Aku mohon."

Luhan sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya, memohon agar Sehun mau berbaik hati melepaskannya.

Sehun tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"bagaimana jika aku tak mau melepaskannya bukan karena ingin mengerjaimu semata? Tapi karena…" Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"aku benar-benar suka padamu. Hm?" ucap Sehun. kata-katanya pelan tapi Luhan bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sehun dengan jelas. Dan wajah lelaki itu. Senyum sinis yang berbeda. Entah mengapa, rasanya berbeda.

Luhan mendengus. Berusaha berpikir jika Sehun hanya mempermainkannya saat ini.

"aku tidak akan terjebak untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Sehun masih menatap Luhan. mata tajamnya terus menyelak kedalam bola mata Luhan, membuat pria itu berusaha untuk tidak memandang Sehun dengan gugup.

Luhan berlalu dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri diam memandang punggung Luhan dengan ekspresi dingin.

Luhan sudah tidak tahu sudah berapa kali menghela nafas berat semenjak kejadian bersama Sehun tadi. Dan kini sudah waktunya ia mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, untuk mengganti baju saja rasanya sangat malas. Xiumin dan Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya menatap Luhan dengan bingung.

"apa ada masalah?" Tanya Xiumin menatap Luhan yang masih belum mengganti bajunya dan melihat wajah nya yang begitu lemas.

"apa kau sedang PMS Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo juga.

''YAKKK DEMI DIRIKU YANG SANGAT SANGAT MANLY, KYUNG KAU INGIN KUBUNUH HAH?'' teriak Luhan

''aku kan bercanda'' ucap kyungsoo

Luhan pun berlari kearah lapangan yang sudah terlihat teman-temannya berkumpul.

Jung ssaem membunyikan pluitnya dengan wajah garang.

"kau terlambat." Ucap guru itu dan meraih daftar absen untuk menceklis nama Luhan.

"ssaem maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut olahraga hari ini kepalaku sungguh sakit." Ujar Luhan berhati-hati agar guru yang terkenal killer itu tidak meledakan emosinya.

"tidak masalah, tadi dua temanmu sudah memberi tahu jika kau tidak bisa ikut olahraga" ucap Jung ssaem tanpa menatap Luhan. Luhan mendengus menatap guru yang menyebalkan itu.

Dari kejauhan Xiumin dan Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya. Luhan membalas lambaian tangan itu dengan semangat. Setidaknya hari ini ia tidak harus mengikuti pelajaran olahraga yang melelahkan.

Jung ssaem memerintahkan para murid untuk berkumpul membentuk barisan, terkecuali Luhan tentunya. Ia duduk di bangku sisi lapangan dan lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya.

"tapi aku akan mengubah sedikit peraturan bermainnya. Kalian harus berpasangan."

Ketika mendengar penjelasan Jung ssaem dengan cepat Kai memberi Kyungsoo kode agar berpasangan dan dengan cepat pria bermata bulat itu memberikan tanda jempol seraya tersenyum.

"satu orang akan menjadi sasaran tembak bola, dan yang satu lagi harus melindungi anggota nya itu agar tidak kalah. Ini permainan mudah dan aku yakin kalian semua mengerti dengan cepat."

Semua murid berujar mengerti.

Luhan masih asik memainkan game HeLu Kitty *mian sang namja hehehe* kesayangannya di ponsel Chanyeol yang ia pinjam tadi.

Saking asiknya ia sampai tidak menyadari sosok lelaki yang sudah duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum menatapnya. Tak perlu waktu lama juga untuk Luhan sadar dengan sosok lain yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"OMO!" Luhan masih terkejut menyadari Kris yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di sampingnya. Kris tertawa mendapati muka terkejut Luhan yang terlihat sangat imut di matanya.

"y-ya~ sejak kapan sunbae duduk di situ?" Luhan menghentikan permainanya dan memasukan ponsel Chanteol ke dalam saku celana nya.

"sejak kau dari tadi terlihat asik dengan permainan waniya itu." Jawab Kris masih tetap tersenyum.

''Yakk Sunbae aku Pria Manly asal Sunbae tau'' Kris hanya tertawa sedangkan Luhan mempout kan bibir nya kesal

Sedangkan Dari arah lapangan para murid masih asik dengan permainan bola tembak berpasangan. Kini giliran Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berpasangan untuk melawan pasangan lain.

Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Kai. Dan Kai dengan tubuh Seksi nya berusaha melindungi Kyungsoo dari tembakan bola. Kyungsoo tertawa melihat perjuangan Kai untuk melindunginya saat itu. Bukannya serius mengikuti permainan Kyungsoo malah lebih banyak tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal pasangan lain yang begitu sulit mengenai Kyungsoo karena Kai terlalu hebat melindunginya.

Entah kebodohannya atau apa, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terjatuh karena posisi tubuhnya yang terasa tidak imbang terlalu cepat mengikuti pergerakan badan Kai. Tanpa menunggu lagi,Anggota dari pasangan lain itu dengan cepat mengarahkan bola kearah Kyungsoo.

BUAG!

Bola itu tepat mengenai perut Kyungsoo lumayan keras. Anggota pasangan lain yang menembakan bola itu sampai terkejut dengan lemparannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tersungkur lemas memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"KYUNGGIEEEE! GWAENCHANA!?" Kai meraih tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengah meringis kesakitan dan memejamkan mata menahan sakitnya itu.

Xiumin juga berlari kearah Kyungsoo, begitupun juga dengan Luhan yang dengan cepat berlari dari arah bangku pinggir lapangan.

Jung ssaem dan para murid mengerubuni Kyungsoo yang masih meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"bawa dia ke UKS!"

Ujar Jung ssaem juga terlihat khawatir. Dengan cepat Kai menggendong tubuh lemah Kyungsoo, pria bermata bulat itu sedikit meringis karena perutnya semakin terasa sakit ketika Kai mengangkat tubuhnya.

"anak itu. Pasti ia belum sarapan sebelum olahraga!" Jung ssaem berdecak melihat kepergian Kyungsoo ketika Kai membawanya dengan cepat ke UKS.

Luhan terdiam terbayang dengan wajah pucat pria itu yang terus memegangi perutnya sendiri. Rasanya seperti ada hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

***520***

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka pelan. Ia menyerngitkan dahinya ketika mendapati cahaya lampu atap UKS Yang langsung menyilaukan penglihatannya. Ia sebentar mengerjap-erjapkan matanya menyadari ia yang kini tengah tertidur di kasur UKS.

"ah, kau sudah sadar?"

Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya kearah dokter uks yang tengah duduk di bangku jaganya. Dokter itu tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"apa aku pingsan tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo langsung dengan nada parau. Ia masih ingat kejadian ketika bola mengenai perutnya dengan sangat keras. Bahkan rasa nyeri di perutnya masih terasa hingga sekarang.

"tadi teman lelaki mu dan teman-teman mu yang lain sempat berada disini. tapi Karena sudah waktu belajar akhirnya mereka kembali ke kelas." Jelas dokter itu. Kyungsoo mengagguk mengerti. Dokter itu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Kyungsoo.

Dokter itu terdiam beberapa saat. Ia kembali tersenyum dengan ragu.

"begini sepertinya kau pria yang di beri keistimewaan oleh tuhan. Aku mau menyarankan kamu untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi padamu di rumah sakit. Sendiri saja. Kau pergi dan memeriksa ada apa denganmu itu di rumah sakit cukup sendiri saja. Oke?" dokter itu menepuk pundak kyungsoo pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut, tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa menangkap sisi ragu pada senyuman dokter itu. Ia begitu tidak mengerti apa maksud dokter itu.

"tapi benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan menatap khawatir Kyungsoo ketika mereka berjalan bersama menuju loker untuk pulang.

"harusnya Kai tetap memaksamu pulang bersama meski kau menolak kan. Dasar lelaki itu." Gerutu Xiumin dengan muka kesal. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"aniya. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku ingin pergi ke rumah sakit sendirian." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya membuka lokernya.

"rumah sakit? Untuk apa?" Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo bingung. Luhan juga menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "molla~ hanya saja dokter di UKS sangat menyarankanku untuk memeriksa kesehatanku di rumah sakit sendirian saja. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti." Ucap Kyungsoo enteng.

"jangan-jangan kau punya penyakit yang serius?" Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo khawatir. Kyungsoo langsung tertawa mendengar apa yang Xiumin ucapkan.

"sudahlah tidak usah terlalu meributkan hal itu. Aku merasa sehat-sehat saja. Mungkin saja dokter itu memang terlalu berlebihan pada murid-muridnya yang sakit."

Kyungsoo masih tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat muka cemberut Xiumin karena khawatir. Luhan ikut tersenyum. Betul juga, ia tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo. Tak ada hal yang terjadi pada sahabatnya satu itu.

Luhan merogoh saku celana nya untuk mengambil kunci lokernya sendiri.

"hyaa. Tumben Sehun sunbae tidak menerormu Lu?. apa yang kau katakan pada lelaki itu sebelumnya?"

Tanya Kyungsoo menatap Luhan. Luhan sempat tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"aniya. Aku hanya mengatakan untuk tidak mendekatiku lagi padanya. Itu saja."

Jawab Luhan pelan.

"ah jinja? Apa jangan-jangan Irene sunbae menghukumnya karena terlalu bersikap berlebihan padamu?"

"eh jadi Irene dan Sehun sunbae benar-benar berpacaran?" Xiumin menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"bukankah gosipnya begitu? Tapi untungnya Irene sunbae tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu Lu. benarkan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria kearah Luhan. berbeda dengan wajah Luhan yang terlihat menutup pintu lokernya lagi, mencoba tersenyum kepada sahabatnya.

"aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Kris sunbae. Kalian bisa pulang duluan." Ucap Luhan tersenyum.

"eh urusan apa? Apa itu masalah urusan hati. Hm? Hm?" goda Xiumin dengan ekspresi usilnya. Kyungsoo tertawa. Luhan mencoba tertawa.

"sudahlah. Kalian pulang sekarang. Kyungiee kau harus cepat-cepat kerumah sakit. Dan XiuXiu, Tao sudah menunggumu di halte." Ucap Luhan dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Kyungsoo dan xiumin saling tatap dengan ekspresi bingung.

"b-baiklah. Kami pulang duluan ya." Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. Luhan kembali tersenyum. Ia melambaikan tangannya lemah kearah kedua sahabatnya yang semakin berjalan menjauh keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Luhan menghentikan senyumnya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Perlahan ia berjalan kembali kearah lokernya, membuka lokernya dengan ragu.

Begitu sulit untuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam lokernya, tepatnya apa yang terjadi pada lokernya.

Lokernya yang dipenuhi oleh sampah dan satu kertas yang tertempel di sisi pintu lokernya.

MATI KAU

Tulisan itu yang membuat tubuh Luhan tidak bisa berhenti gemetar. Tubuh Luhan begitu gemetar hingga ia terduduk lemas di lantai dengan tatapan kosong.

Siapa yang melakukannya?

IRENE? SEHUN?

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu. Hanya perasaan takut yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"apa kau puas?"

Luhan menoleh ketika mendengar suara lain dari arah belakangnya. Tampak Irene yang melipat tangannya dan tersenyum licik pada Luhan.

Irene berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan langkah pelan. Menatap pria yang tampak ketakutan itu dengan remeh.

"aku tidak akan berbuat yang lebih dari ini jika kau berhenti menarik perhatian Sehunnie."

Luhan menatap Irene, berusaha memberanikan dirinya sendiri.

"dia yang selalu mendekatiku! Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjauh darinya! Tapi dia yang keras kepala!"

"dia tidak akan seperti itu jika bukan kau yang memancingnya."

"aku tidak memancing atau menggodanya! Aku juga tidak tahu seperti apa jalan pikirannya sampai selalu mengangguku!"

"BUKAN DIA YANG MENGANGGU HIDUPMU TAPI KAU YANG JUSTRU MENGANGGU!"

Luhan diam ketika Irene membentaknya dengan keras.

"LAKUKAN SEGALA CARA AGAR DIA TIDAK MENDEKATIMU LAGI! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUAT HIDUPMU SEMAKIN MENDERITA!" wajah marah Irene terlihat menyeramkan bagi Luhan.

Luhan sangat takut sekarang. Ia sudah sering mendengar bagaimana kekejaman Irene menindas orang yang menurutnya menganggu kehidupannya.

"apa-apaan ini."

Irene menoleh cepat ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia dan Luhan kenal. Sehun. lelaki itu berdiri dengan tatapan seram menatap Irene. Ia juga menatap Luhan yang terduduk lemas di lantai dan loker Luhan yang di penuhi dengan sampah. Ia sudah langsung mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya saat ini.

"jangan berbuat konyol, Irene. Lepaskan dia dari tindakan kekanakanmu itu."

Irene mengernyit kesal mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"kenapa harus aku? Pria sial ini sudah menganggu kehidupan bahagia kita! Bukankah seharusnya aku membuat ia enyah?"

"cukup. Aku muak dengan sikapmu."

Wajah Irene berubah. Ia kembali memaksakan senyumnya.

"Se Sehun. bukankah kita berpacaran? Seharusnya kau lebih membelaku. Benarkan?" Irene berjalan pelan mendekati Sehun dengan suara parau.

"kita tidak pernah berpacaran."

Langkah kaki Irene terhenti. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"sejak awal kita tak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Kau yang selalu ributt memberitahu hubungan sepihak ini. Aku terlalu malas berkomentar soal sikapmu yang kekanak-kanakan."

Irene masih menatap Sehun. badannya bergetar.

"kenapa untuk lelaki murahan dan sial itu."

Sehun menatap Irene. Begitu juga dengan Luhan. perasaannya tiba-tiba menjadi buruk.

Tiba-tiba Irene berjalan kearah Luhan

PLAK!

Satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi Luhan.

"YA!"

Sehun berlari cepat kearah keduanya, tapi saat tangan Sehun ingin meraih Luhan satu tangan lain sudah meraih tangan pria itu dan mendorong Sehun dengan kasar.

Sehun menatap pemilik tangan itu.

Kris. Lelaki itu sudah menarik Luhan dan menempatkan pria mungil itu di dalam pelukannya.

Kris menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin dan Irene sempat terkejut melihat sisi Kris yang sangat berbeda dengan apa yang selalu ia lihat.

Kris balik menatap Irene dengan tajam membuat Irene sedikit gugup.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir. Pria cantik ini sudah menjadi milikku. Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sehun. Jadi kau tidak perlu melakukan ini padanya. Karena pria ini…"

Kris menatap Sehun dengan sinis.

"adalah pacarku."

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku pemeriksaan. Mengamati dokter yang terlihat menatap kearah kertas hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya dengan ragu. Dokter itu sekilas menatap kearah Kyungsoo dari atas hingga bawah. Kyungsoo memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, takut jika ada yang aneh dalam penampilannya. Tidak ada yang aneh selain baju sekolah yang masih ia kenakan.

Dokter itu duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. Ia berdehem pelan. Menatap Kyungsoo.

"sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, berapa umurmu?" Tanya dokter itu pelan.

Kyungsoo menatap dokter itu bingung.

"eum, 19 tahun."

Dokter itu terdiam cukup lama.

"sudah berapa lama kamu tidak enak badan?"

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan dokter itu. Tahu darimana dokter itu kalau ia sedang dalam masalah?

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya ragu.

"euhm, dari lusa kemarin aku selalu muntah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Dokter, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"ini mungkin cukup mengejutkan untuk kau dengar."

**520**

Kyungsoo berjalan pulang dengan tatapan kosong. Kata-kata dokter di rumah sakit masih terus terngiang di pikirannya.

"aku harap kau bisa memilih pilihan yang terbaik ketika mendengar hal ini. Usia mu masih sangat muda."

"maksud dokter apa?"

"saat aku memeriksa perutmu. Di dalam perutmu terdapat janin yang tengah berkembang."

"…"

"kau hamil."

"aku sedikit ragu untuk menyarankanmu untuk menggugurkan kandungan, usiamu masih sangat belia. Itu bisa melumpuhkan fungsi rahimmu untuk bisa melahirkan lagi nanti."

Kyungsoo menatap pemandangan di dalam bus kota dengan tatapan kosong. Kata-kata yang diucapkan dokter itu masih terus terngiang di pikirannya. Hal itu semakin membuat hatinya menjadi sakit.

Perlahan ia meraih perutnya, mengelusnya pelan.

Ia mengingat wajah Kai. Dan apa yang ia lakukan dengan lelaki itu tanpa perencanaan.

Airmata Kyungsoo mengalir melewati pipinya.

Ia begitu takut dan bingung.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya dan mendapati panggilan dari Kai. Ia ingin sekali memutuskan panggilan itu, tapi entah kenapa ia sangat ingin mendengar suara Kai saat ini.

Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan Kai dengan tangan bergetar.

"Kyung Baby? apa kau sampai rumah dengan selamat?"

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya, menahan isakan tangisnya.

"hmm." hanya itu jawaban Kyungsoo. Ia takut jika ia berbicara Kai akan langsung bisa menyadari suara paraunya.

"apa kau marah? Tenang saja besok aku akan mengantar kemanapun kau mau! Taman kota? Belanja? Aku akan menemanimu!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum diantara tangisnya. Ia begitu mencintai Kai. Ia takut jika harus kehilangan Kai.

"Baby? Jangan marah."

"ani. Ani. Aku tidak marah. Aku akan menunggu untuk besok. Awas jika kau bohong."

"suaramu terdengar serak. Ada apa?"

"aku hanya sedang flu."

"apa flu mu parah? Apa aku harus datang kerumahmu?"

"tidak usah. Aku ingin beristirahat sekarang."

"ah baiklah. Istirahat yang benar ya."

"hmm."

"aku akan menutup telepon ini. Aku mencintaimu."

"ne. aku juga mencintaimu…"

Airmata Kyungsoo semakin meluap deras ketika harus mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia meremas ponselnya setelah Kai mematikan panggilannya.

Ia menangis dengan isakan kencang di dalam bus. Ia sudah tidak perduli beberapa orang yang di dalam bus menatap kearahnya.

Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana hidupnya esok dengan keadaannya saat ini. Dan Kai. Ia begitu takut kehilangan lelaki itu.

Sangat takut.

* * *

BALASAN REVIEW:

-Hohoho61: iya kaya cinta nya dia ke aku ngebinggungin

-Karina : hehehe thanks for review tapi kayanya gak dulu deh Nc nya di tunda

-hunhan1220: Ini udah yahh,hmmmm rahasia :p tapi terakhirnya gak bakal sama tao kok

-xidchan: nado anyeong gak apa apa kok baru riview yang penting kamu udah baca ff nista ini,makasih udah suka sama ff obiy tapi jangan ff nya doang orang nya juga yah *huekk

-Choikim1310: tebakan kamu bener yanq kris nelepon tuh nah kalo aku ceritain jadian nya makin panjang dong ff nya wkkwkwk makasih saran nya yahh

-Guest: iniiiiiiiii udahhhhhhhhhhhh wkwkwk

HunHan Forever after: ohehe maap yah kalo typo bertebaran saya males baca ulang :v bakal berbelit belit dong kalo obiy ceritain satu satu tapi thanks loh saran nya

LisnaOhLu120: hehehe maap HunHan encehan/? Nya ditunda okkk makasih.

myBOOkwan: aku agak gimana gitu kalo KrisTao jadi maap yah dan makasih saran nya

oh chaca: ini udahhhh

: sebenernya Cuma xiumin Tao Suho aja sih yang aku kapelin/? Hehe

Bottom-Lu: iya kan cerita nya tao pindahan dari beijing nah dia kelas 3 mau SMA lah cerita nya

Umur korea 17 nah umur internasional dia baru 16 tahun sebenarnya /Apabetdah

* * *

Udah deh segitu dulu makasih udah Review terus Follow makasih yah aku tanpa kalian gak akan semangat nerusin FF Nista ini wkkkk

520 dari obiy oh iya **HAPPY SUHO DAY**

* * *

Makin sukses ganteng jangan bully mulu rakjel kasian vih :v

* * *

Mind to Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Selubiyy1004 {Obiy}

Tittle: LOVE IS NOT OVER

Gengre: School~Life,Comedy,Mpreg,Friendship

Cast: Sehun (Sunbae Luhan)

Luhan (Hobbae Sehun)

Lay (Gege Luhan)

Kris

Kyungsoo

Kai

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Suho

Xiumin

Tao

Summary: Luhan sang hobbae yang harus menyanggupi menjadi pesuruh seorang sunbae galak dan berwajah datar selama SATU MINGGU Akankah sang hobbae sanggup?

HAPPY READING

**520**

deruman motor sport putih yang di kendarai Kris terhenti tepat di depan rumah Luhan ketika langit sudah menggelap. Dengan lesu Luhan turun dari motor Kris. Kris menatap pria itu dengan lamat. pria itu bahkan tadi menolak ketika ia mencoba memakaikan jaketnya.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. "gomawo sunbae." Ucap Luhan mencoba memasang senyum dari wajahnya yang terlihat lesu.

Kris terdiam sebentar. rasanya ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat pria itu sadar akan perasaannya saat ini. Apa Luhan menganggapnya main-main?

Tapi yang ia bisa?

"hmm. Istirahat yang benar." Kris tersenyum menatap Luhan. Meraih kepala pria cantik itu dan mengacak rambutnya dengan pelan.

Luhan diam. Ia tidak membalas senyum Kris ataupun memasuki rumahnya dengan segera. Ia masih menatap pria itu dalam diam.

"eoh? Gege."

Suara lelaki terdengar dari arah samping Luhan dan Kris. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sosok Tao masih dengan seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan ranselnya terlihat baru pulang. Tao menatap Luhan dan Kris dengan tatapan polosnya.

"kau baru pulang? Selarut ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan sinis menatap Tao.

"pacar Gege?" Tao menunjuk kearah Kris tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"bukan urusanmu." Luhan memasang aba-aba ingin memukul Tao dengan kepalan tangannya mengarah kearah lelaki itu dan tentu saja dengan cepat Tao berlari ke dalam rumah sebelum ia benar-benar akan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia tidak mau terlihat kasar di hadapan Kris tapi tingkah Tao benar-benar membuat emosinya tersulut. Luhan berdehem menetralkan dirinya.

"adikmu?" Tanya Kris tersenyum seraya menunjuk kearah rumah yang telah di masuki Tao.

Luhan terdiam sebentar. ia ingin menjawab adik, tapi ia sedikit malas menyebut Tao dengan sebutan adik. Cukup ia mempunyai kakak kandung yang menyebalkan seperti Lay.

"dia adik sepupuku." Jawab Luhan dengan nada yang masih terdengar kesal. Kris tertawa.

"apa dia begitu menyebalkan? Tapi dia tampan. Jangan bilang kau akan terkena brother complex syndrome dengannya." Celetuk Kris dengan nada bercanda.

Luhan mengangakan mulutnya mendengar ucapan santai Kris. Hingga tak lama Luhan tertawa terbahak.

"brother complex? Dengannya?" Luhan sebentar menatap kearah Kris dan akhirnya ia tertawa lagi. Bagaimana tidak? Untuk membayangkan ia menjalin hubungan asrama dengan Tao saja terlihat sangat lucu. Saat malam ia suka menertawai Xiumin dan Tao jika ia membayangkan mereka bersama, dan kini Kris menyangka ia akan jatuh cinta dengan anak itu?

Luhan mencoba menghentikan tawanya. Airmatanya keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Kris hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Luhan. setidaknya sekarang ia merasa lega bisa melihat pria itu tertawa lepas dan tidak terlihat lesu lagi.

Akhirnya Luhan bisa menghentikan tawanya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menghelus-helus dadanya sendiri.

"baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah." Kris mengacak kembali rambut Luhan. "ingat. Jangan melihat kearah adik sepupumu itu." Candanya membuat Luhan tersenyum menahan tawanya.

"gomawo sunbae." Ucap Luhan sekali lagi tetapi dengan senyum tulus tanpa paksaan menatap Kris. Ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur bisa menemukan sosok pelindung seperti Kris, meski ia sendiri ragu seperti apa perasaannya kepada lelaki itu.

"boleh aku meminta satu hal?" ucap Kris pelan. Luhan menatap Kris, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya lelaki itu.

"jauhi Sehun. apapun yang terjadi, meski ia memanggilmu atau mencoba menarik perhatianmu, kau harus menjauhinya." Wajah Kris benar-benar serius sekarang, tak ada cengiran manis yang biasa lelaki itu tunjukan. Luhan terdiam tak langsung menjawab Kris. Akhirnya Luhan tersenyum.

"aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, sunbae." Ucap Luhan tersenyum menatap Kris. Kini Kris yang tidak langsung menjawab ucapan Luhan. dia masih mencoba menangkap apa yang pria itu rasakan melalui ekspresi wajahnya yang terkadang sulit di tebak.

Perlahan tangan Kris terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Luhan. mengelus bibir Luhan itu dengan ibu jarinya. Wajah Kris mendekat pada wajah Luhan. tapi dengan refleks Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya sendiri dan menundukan wajahnya dengan wajah takut.

Kris diam menatap Luhan yang masih terlihat menunduk menolak ciumannya.

Hingga tangan Kris menepuk pelan bahu pria mungil itu, KRIS mencoba tersenyum. "sampai jumpa besok." Ucap KRIS dengan pelan.

Kris menstarter motor sport-nya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menundukan kepalanya. Ketika ia pikir Kris sudah benar-benar tak ada di hadapannya Luhan mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap sedih punggung Kris yang sudah mulai menjauh bersama motornya hingga Kris benar-benar sudah tak terlihat ketika lelaki itu berbelok kearah jalan lain.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Dengan lesu ia berjalan kedalam rumahnya.

"ya, darimana saja kau? Jam segini baru pulang."

Lay yang tengah menikmati makanannya di ruang tv bersama Tao menoleh kearah Luhan. tapi tidak seperti biasanya, Luhan tidak memperdulikan teguran Lay dan tetap berjalan kearah lantai dua kamarnya dengan lesu.

"Mama hari ini pergi ke Beijing bersama Baba." Ucap Lay lagi setengah berteriak. Tapi Luhan tetap tidak menghiraukan ucapan kakaknya itu dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Lay dan Tao saling bertukar pandang dalam bingung.

Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ia hias dengan pajangan bintang-bintang kecil.

Tapi ia sedang tidak menatap kearah bintang-bintang itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah apa perasaan yang saat ini ia punya. Kris begitu baik padanya, jika ia memang ingin memiliki kisah cinta yang indah harusnya ia menerima Kris dan menjadi pacar yang baik bagi lelaki itu. Tapi…

Wajah Sehun terus berkelebat di dalam pikirannya ketika ia sedang bersama kris dan mencoba menerima sentuhan kris. Hingga pada akhirnya ia yang menyakiti kris dengan menolak sentuhan lelaki itu.

Luhan memejamkan matanya yang mulai terasa berat. Semua yang ia pikirkan saat ini begitu membuatnya lelah.

**520**

Langkah Kyungsoo terasa berat ketika ia menuju kelasnya. Ia menatap ragu, berharap sosok Kai belum datang. Ia belum siap jika harus melihat kai.

Ketika ia sudah menginjakan kakinya di ambang pintu kelas. Kelas terlihat masih sepi, kecuali ada satu sosok pria yang selalu mengakui dirinya pria manly yang ia kenali sebagai Luhan, tengah menatap kearah luar dari jendela.

Kyungsoo tidak mau langsung menegur Luhan, ia berjalan kearah pria itu untuk mencari tahu siapa yang pria cantik itu tengah amati.

Dari arah luar melalui jendela tampak sekelompok murid tengah bermain basket. Kyungsoo bisa melihat sosok Sehun di sana. Lelaki itu terlihat menyatu dengan bola basket yang tengah ia mainkan. Kyungsoo menatap kearah Luhan. sudah sangat jelas rusa kecil itu melihat kearah Sehun.

Hingga Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya pada ambang jendela.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan.

"ehem." Deham Kyungsoo. Luhan langsung menegakan wajahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia terkejut ketika sudah mendapati sosok Kyungsoo berdiri tersenyum menggoda menatapnya. Wajah Luhan memerah gugup.

"a-ani! Aku sedang tidak menatap Sehun sunbae kok!" ujar Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah malu.

"ah, padahal aku tidak langsung menebak kau sedang menatap Sehun sunbae. Kenapa kau langsung menyebut namanya sajaaa?" goda Kyungsoo lagi. Wajah Luhan kembali memerah ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya mencoba menyangkal tapi tak terdengar jawaban apapun dari mulut pria itu. Mungkin karena terlalu gugup.

"maaf Lu aku lama, tadi Shin ssaem menyuruhku membantunya- ah! Kyunggie kau sudah datang?!" suara Xiumin terdengar nyaring ketika pria bakpau itu memasuki kelasnya setelah tadi pergi ke kantor guru. Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangkat tangannya menyapa Xiumin.

"XiuXiu, kau tahu apa yang tadi LuLu kita lakukan ketika kau tak ada?" Tanya kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat dan gugup Luhan mendekap mulut mencoba mengelak dengan tawanya.

"jangan katakan apapun, kyungieeeee! Kau salah paham." Elak Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo mengagguk-anggukan kepalanya pura-pura percaya, tapi senyuman menggoda LuLu nya masih ia keluarkan.

Xiumin menatap keduanya dengan bingung.

"apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"ani! Ani! Tidak ada! Hanya hal yang tidak penting!" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan duduk di bangkunya dengan berusaha bersikap normal. kyungsoo masih tersenyum menatap Luhan dan duduk di bangkunya juga yang berada tepat di samping Luhan. Xiumin juga duduk di bangkunya yang berada di hadapan Luhan.

"oiya, kyungieeee. Kau kemarin kerumah sakit? Bagaimana?" Xiumin menatap kearah Kyungsoo. Senyum yang tersungging di wajah Kyungsoo seketika menghilang mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin. Luhan ikut menatap Kyungsoo dengan penasaran.

"tidak ada yang parahkan? Kau sudah berjanji akan memberitahu kita." Sahut Luhan juga masih menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba bersikap biasa, ia meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa.

"ah~ dokter hanya bilang aku terkena dehidrasi! Itu saja!" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada ceria. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"dehidrasi? Kenapa penyakit seperti itu saja dokter UKS menyuruhmu memeriksa di rumah sakit? Apa dokter itu tidak berlebihan?" ucap Luhan di sambut anggukan Xiumin.

"harusnya dokter UKS kita itu bisa langsung memberitahumu. Sepertinya sekolah ini sudah salah memilih dokter UKS yang baik." Decak Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyungsoo berusaha tertawa. Dalam hati ia bersalah telah membuat dokter UKS itu terlihat buruk di mata kedua temannya.

"sudahlah. Yang penting kyungieeee tidak kenapa-kenapa, kan? Kemungkinan buruknya tidak ada lagi. kyungieeee kita ini kan anti-penyakit!" canda Luhan menepuk-nepuk belakang Kyungsoo dengan cengiran. Xiumin tertawa mengagguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kyungsoo mencoba ikut tertawa.

Ia belum siap jika harus memberi tahu ke kedua temannya tentang keadaannya saat ini. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia tetap diam hingga keberaniannya mulai terkumpul.

"YO! Pagi!"

Sapa Kai dengan ceria ketika lelaki itu mulai datang dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berada di belakangnya. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya pertanda ucapan pagi versinya.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup sangat kencang diikuti gemetar pada tubuhnya.

"baby kyung, pagi~"

Kai tiba-tiba memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat pagi dan memang sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa bagi Luhan dan yang lainnya melihat betapa mesranya mereka berdua.

Tapi dengan cepat kyungsoo menghelak dari Kai.

"ah, aku rasa aku harus ke UKS untuk bertanya soal strap handphone-ku yang tertinggal. Semalam aku tidak menemukannya di ponselku." Ucap kyungsoo dengan cepat dan beranjak dari duduknya. Kai dan semuanya menatap bingung kearah kyungsoo.

"biar aku antar-" ucapan Kai tidak sampai selesai ketika Kyungsoo sudah duluan meninggalkannya keluar dari kelas. Kai tercengang bingung dengan sikap kyungsoo.

"apa yang terjadi padanya?" kai menoleh kearah Luhan dan Xiumin bergantian.

"molla~ tadi sikapnya masih biasa saja." Jawab Luhan dengan muka yang juga bingung.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, tanpa berujar lagi lelaki itu ikut keluar dari kelas untuk mengikuti kyungsoo.

**520**

kyungsoo keluar dari bilik toilet dengan helaan nafas berat dan wajah lesu.

Ia menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca toilet. Wajahnya sekarang terlihat sangat lesu dan sedikit pucat.

Perlahan ia menaruh tangan perutnya. Menatap dirinya di kaca yang tengah menaruh tangannya di perutnya yang masih terlihat datar.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah menimpanya saat ini, dan memang ia masih belum siap jika harus memberitahu kepada orang lain.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Tapi ia memang harus dengan segera memberitahu hal ini pada Kai. Ia tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama.

Kyungsoo meremas perutnya perlahan. Tapi dengan cepat ia menghentikan remasannya.

Air bening terjatuh dari pelupuk mata bulat nya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, menghapus airmatanya dan berusaha menyunggingkan senyum dari wajah sendunya.

Kai tahu di mana Kyungsoo berada saat ini. Pria itu tidak menuju UKS seperti apa yang ia katakan. Tapi toilet yang menjadi tempat dirinya itu merenung.

Lelaki itu menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok samping pintu toilet. Samar ia bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas kyungsoo, sedikit ringisan pria itu dan suara tangis pelan pria mungil itu.

Kai mengigit bibirnya. Tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi pada kekasih mungil nya itu.

Tak lama sosok kyungsoo keluar dari toilet. Pria bermata bulat itu begitu terkejut ketika melihat Kai sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"ke-kenapa kau di sini?" kyungsoo menghindari tatapannya pada kai. kai menatap kyungsoo dengan tajam.

" apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya kai langsung. Jantung kyungsoo semakin berdetak keras. Ia memang ingin memberi tahu semuanya pada kai, tapi jika sekarang juga? ia benar-benar belum siap.

Ia begitu takut.

Dengan ragu kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak badan." Jawab kyungsoo tersenyum.

kai masih menatap kyungsoo. Lelaki itu terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang kyungsoo katakan. Wajah pria itu terlihat sangat pucat.

kai menarik tangan kyungsoo dan menarik pria itu kedalam pelukannya. Memeluk kekasih nya itu erat. kyungsoo mencoba menahan airmatanya yang sudah berada di ujung pelupuk matanya. tapi percuma saja, ketika pria manis itu memejamkan matanya sebentar airmata itu terjatuh begitu saja.

"apapun yang terjadi padamu saat ini, aku akan sabar menungu hingga kau mau menceritakan semuanya." kai menghelus rambut kyungsoo dan ucapannya memang terdengar langsung di telinga kyungsoo. Dan Itu membuat kyungsoo sedikit lebih tenang. Tubuhnya yang tadi sempat gemetar bisa lebih tenang sekarang.

kyungsoo meremas baju belakang kai. Mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"benarkah?"

kai mengaggukan kepalanya dengan masih memeluk kyungsoo. Ia kembali menghelus rambut kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"aku hamil."

Gerakan jemari kai yang tengah menghelus rambut kyungsoo terhenti. Degup jantung kyungsoo berdetak cepat, takut dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi.

kai masih diam. Terpaku. Lelaki itu membisu tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang.

Membuat ia berada dalam posisi memeluk kyungsoo dalam diam.

**520**

"dimana ya kira-kira mereka?"

Gumam Xiumin.

"maksudmu kai dan kyungsoo?" Tanya Luhan menatap kearah Xiumin. Xiumin mengaggukan kepalanya seraya menatap kesekitar di jam istirahat memasuki kantin.

"jam pertama dan kedua mereka tidak masuk. Apa mereka bertengkar?"

Luhan memikirkan kata-kata Xiumin sambil mengambil nampan makanan di kantin. Begitu juga dengan Xiumin.

"mungkin. Alasannya sudah pasti karena kai tidak mengantar kyungsoo pulang." Ujar Luhan.

"tapi kan kyungie yang jelas-jelas menolak ketika kai mau mengantarnya pulang. Dia mau ke rumah sakit. Lagipula kyungie bukan type pria yang bisa marah hanya karena hal itu." Sahut Xiumin dengan ragu. Luhan memikirkan kata-kata Xiumin yang ada benarnya. Semakin jauh mereka memikirkan ada apa dengan kedua pasangan itu, semakin membuat mereka bingung dengan semua dugaan mereka sendiri.

Tapi pikiran kalut Luhan tentang kyungsoo dan kai terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok Sehun di kantin. Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang melihat sosok Sehun yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"astaga, itu Sehun sunbae! Apa sebaiknya kita mengumpat dulu, Lu?" Xiumin yang menyadari Sehun menatap kearah Luhan. tapi pria cantik itu masih tidak bergeming dan menatap kearah Sehun.

Hingga Sehun yang selesai mengambil makanan dari nampannya bersama teman-temannya menghadap kearah Luhan. mata tajam elang nya Sehun jelas melihat kearah Luhan. lelaki itu pasti menyadari keberadaan Luhan sekarang.

Seharusnya dalam keadaan yang benar Luhan sudah harus menghindar dan menjauhi Sehun.

Tepat saat itu Kris memasuki kantin dan langsung bisa melihat sosok Luhan dan Sehun. Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya dengan tangan memegang nampan makanan.

"Lu ayo kita pergi dari sini. Sebelum Sehun sunbae mengerjaimu." Xiumin menarik lengan Luhan. tapi rusa itu masih terdiam menatap Sehun dengan perasaan yang campur aduk tak tahu apa yang ia rasa.

Sehun sudah semakin dekat dengan Luhan. tapi dengan dingin lelaki itu membuang tatapannya dari Luhan dan melewati Luhan begitu saja. Berjalan melewati pria cantik itu.

Semua ikut terkejut melihat pemandangan itu.

"apa mereka putus?"

"Sehun sunbae terlihat begitu marah."

"aku pikir si Sehun itu sudah bosan dengan dia."

"kasian sekali dia."

Suara para murid di kantin yang membicarakan mereka terdengar begitu saja di telinga Luhan. Luhan masih diam dengan memegang nampan makanan.

Sehun dan teman-temannya sudah duduk di bangku kantin, Sehun terlihat tidak peduli dengan apa yang para murid bicarakan dan menyantap makanannya dengan santai.

"LuLu, kau selamat." Ucap Xiumin menatap Luhan, sedikit bingung dengan sikap pria berpipi bulat itu.

Kris menatap punggung Luhan. ia bisa melihat perasaan yang pria cantik itu rasakan sekarang.

Luhan tidak menjawab ucapan Xiumin. Ia lanjut berjalan kearah tempat duduk di kantin. Dengan sedikit bingung Xiumin mengikuti arah jalan Luhan dan duduk menghadap Luhan. Pria cantik itu duduk membelakangi arah Sehun. menyantap makanannya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun.

Xiumin akhirnya mengikuti LuHan, menyantap makanannya dengan diam dan sedikit kebingungan.

Dari arah bangkunya Sehun sebentar melirik kearah Luhan. pria itu membelakanginya. Ia pun kembali menyantap makanannya dengan muka dingin. Moodnya sedang buruk sekarang. Dan itu semua karena pria itu, itu wajar jika ia bersikap seperti tadi.

"pria itu pacarmu, kan?" chen, temannya yang duduk di sampingnya menunjuk kearah Luhan.

Sehun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Chen.

"siapa bilang? Aku hanya main-main dengannya." Ujar Sehun memasang senyum dari wajah dinginnya.

"whoaaa~ daebak. Main-main? Menciumnya di depan umum masih kau bilang main-main? Ya, Oh Sehun. aku baru tahu kau juga handal dalam mempermainkan pria." Chen, temannya yang duduk di hadapan Sehun menepuk tangannya. Chen memberikan jempol kearah Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Kris duduk tepat di hadapan Sehun. Chen terkejut ketika pria itu sudah dengan cepat muncul di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sehun menatap Kris dingin. tapi berbeda dengan Sehun, Kris menatap lelaki itu dengan senyum lebar.

Sehun mendesis, mendecakan lidahnya seperti kebiasaannya.

"bisakah kau makan di tempat lain dulu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan pria ini." Ucap Sehun tanpa menatap Chen. Tapi karena tidak mau membuat Sehun menghajar mereka dengan beberapa pertanyaan mereka pun beranjak ke meja lain.

Kini hanya tinggal Sehun dan Kris saling berhadapan di satu meja.

"ada yang ingin kau bicarakan hmm, pacar Luhan?" Sehun menatap Kris. Tersenyum sinis kearah lelaki itu. Kris juga tersenyum menatap kearah Sehun.

"kau menepati janjimu?" ucap Kris.

"janji? Apa kita punya janji?" Sehun masih memasang senyum sinisnya.

"eoh~ untuk menjauhi Luhan."

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut Kris. Ia menatap Kris.

"apa aku pernah punya janji seperti itu padamu? Aku menjauhi pria sok itu memang karena aku bosan."

Kris menatap Sehun. dari wajahnya yang terlihat tersenyum seperti tersirat amarah yang berusaha ia tahan.

"jika pria cantik yang kita sentuh terus menghelak bukankah itu tidak seru? pria seperti model Xi Luhan itu sangat membosankan. Aku yakin kau juga tidak akan bisa tahan dalam seminggu."

Seharusnya emosi Kris sudah tersulut ketika mendengar ucapan dari mulut Sehun itu. Tapi Kris tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"ohya? Itu beda jika yang kau punya rasa cinta. Aku akan jujur padamu. Aku mencintai Luhan. aku tidak takut padamu karena aku akan melindunginya dari orang brengsek sepertimu. Aku akan membuatnya milikku apapun yang terjadi. Mendengarmu tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya benar-benar satu hal yang membuatku semakin yakin bisa mendapatkannya. Meskipun yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah kau, Oh Sehun."

"eh itu Kris sunbae dan Sehun sunbae duduk satu meja?" Xiumin menunjuk kearah bangku Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Luhan yang tadi sempat terkejut menoleh ragu kearah belakang. Benar saja. Kedua lelaki itu terlihat berbicara di satu meja. Mereka masih terlihat tenang tanpa ada tanda akan terjadi keributan.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada makanannya. Berusaha tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mungkin saja kedua lelaki itu sudah berdamai dan melepaskan dirinya dari masalah yang mereka buat sendiri.

PRYANG!

Suara bantingan piring aluminium terdengar kencang di kantin menyatu dengan suara pukulan serta bunyi tubuh seseorang menabrak meja lain.

Sontak semua yang berada di kantin menatap kearah asal suara itu. Begitu juga Luhan dan Xiumin.

Menatap kearah Sehun yang terlihat menampakan wajah penuh amarahnya kearah Kris. Chen di belakangnya berusaha menahan tubuh Sehun agar lelaki itu tidak menghajar Kris lagi.

Kris meraih luka robek kecil di sisi bibir atasnya. Tersenyum sinis menatap Sehun.

"bajingan kau." Ucap Sehun pelan menatap Kris dengan penuh amarah.

Kris beranjak dari duduknya.

"ini kuanggap sebagai balasan karena sudah memukulmu di tempat karaoke." Ucap Kris memasang senyum sinisnya.

Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan kantin tanpa membalas pukulan Sehun di wajahnya.

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Chen dengan kasar dan dengan cepat temanya itu berhenti menahan Sehun.

Mata Sehun menangkap mata Luhan yang juga menatapnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan wajah sedih dan khawatir. Tapi lelaki itu akhirnya membuang mukanya dan berlalu meninggalkan kantin. Dan Luhan masih tetap menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh untuk kedua kalinya.

**520**

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling duduk berdampingan di bangku sungai Han.

Tidak ada yang saling berbicara seusai mereka saling bersenang-senang di taman kota dengan seragam yang masih mereka kenakan. Melupakan apa yang menjadi masalah mereka saat ini.

Tapi ketika sekarang mereka tengah terdiam satu sama lain, semua masalah itu muncul kembali seperti meneror pikiran mereka.

Kyungsoo menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Meremas celana nya.

Kai masih meluruskan pandangannya kearah sungai Han yang seperti terbentang luas. Tapi ia tidak sedang memfokuskan pandangannya kearah sungai itu, tetapi mencoba berpikir langkah apa yang selanjutnya ia ambil.

"eottoke jonginnie….?"

Ucap Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia semakin meremas celana nya. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar. Ia takut dengan segala hal yang bisa keluar dari mulut Kai.

Mereka masih sangat muda untuk memikirkan kehidupan pernikahan atau semacamnya. Tapi…

Kyungsoo perlahan menaruh tangan di perutnya.

Ia tidak akan tega untuk menyingkirkan tanda yang telah Kai buat padanya.

"karena beberapa minggu lalu kita melakukannya?"

Suara Kai akhirnya terdengar. Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar. ia pun mengaggukan kepalanya. Mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu padanya dengan kai.

"maaf aku tidak menggunakan pengaman saat itu aku kira kau tidak akan hamil… Maaf aku membuatmu susah." Suara Kai terdengar lemah dan parau. Tidak seperti Kai yang biasanya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab ucapan Kai. Ia takut akan menangis jika terlalu banyak bicara.

"apa terasa berat di perutmu? Seperti ada yang hidup?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman sedih menatap pria yang masih tidak mau menatap kearahnya itu.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak berat.." suara Kyungsoo sangat kecil, tapi Kai masih bisa mendengarnya.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Pikirannya benar-benar campur aduk. Ia tidak harus melakukan hal apa untuk Kyungsoo.

Kai mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia tak pernah menyangka semuanya bisa menjadi begitu fatal.

"mian."

Suara Kai kembali terdengar.

Kai beranjak dari duduknya. Tak kuat menatap Kyungsoo.

"mianhae, kyung. aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku belum siap dengan semuanya." Ujar Kai serak.

Kyungsoo masih tidak menatap Kai. Mereka saling tidak memandang satu sama lain.

Hingga Kai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Meski langkah kakinya terasa berat ia tetap mencoba terus melangkah tanpa menoleh kebelakang, kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih tidak menoleh kearah Kai atau sekedar menahan kepergian lelaki itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah di penuhi oleh airmata yang dari tadi coba ia tahan.

Inilah yang ia takuti. Inilah alasan yang membuatnya ingin tetap diam.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

Kyungsoo menolehkan tatapannya kearah Kai meninggalkannya tadi. Sosok lelaki itu benar-benar tidak terlihat, benar-benar meninggalkannya.

**520**

Sehun mengelap keringatnya dengan kausnya, menampakan perut ber-abs putihnya. Itu tak menjadi masalah untuknya melakukan hal itu karena ia sedang berada di lapangan basket sekolah yang sepi. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri di lapangan yang sudah mulai menggelap karena langit yang mendung.

Ia sudah bersiap akan pulang dengan menyimpangkan ransel di sebelah bahunya. Ia bersiap beranjak dari duduknya tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat sosok Luhan berdiri di hadapannya.

Pria cantik itu sudah berdiri di depannya dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat.

Menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang Sehun sendiri tidak bisa tebak apa yang sedang pria itu pikirkan. Tapi Sehun berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan berjalan melewati Luhan.

"sunbae."

Sehun masih berjalan meskipun suara Luhan mulai terdengar.

Tapi Luhan hanya memanggil namanya sekali. Selangkah demi selangkah Sehun berjalan. Hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya itu.

Sehun menghela nafas berat dan menoleh kearah Luhan. ia berjalan kembali menghampiri pria yang masih menatapnya dengan wajah sendu.

"apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sehun dengan dingin. Luhan diam menatap Sehun. ia sendiri tak tahu pasti apa yang ingin ia katakan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Luhan akhirnya menyerahkan satu kantong berbahan kain kearah Sehun.

"aku ingin mengembalikan jaket sunbae yang pernah sunbae pinjamkan padaku." Ucap Luhan pelan. Sehun menatap kantong itu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia meraih kantong itu. Lalu menatap Luhan lagi dengan dingin.

"ini sajakan?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Lelaki itu seperti ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan dan hal itu membuat dada Luhan terasa sesak. Luhan mengaggukan kepalanya tersenyum.

Luhan membungkukan badannya.

"maaf jika kesan terakhir begitu buruk. Maafkan Kris sunbae juga yang sudah memukulmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Suara Luhan terdengar serak.

Sehun diam tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sadar tak akan mendapat jawaban dari lelaki itu Luhan pun tersenyum dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"apa kau dan dia benar-benar berpacaran?"

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Bersamaan dengan itu gemuruh petir mulai terdengar di langit yang terlihat menghitam karena mendung.

Akhirnya rintik hujan mulai turun. Tapi Luhan dan Sehun masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sehun menatap Luhan yang terdiam membelakanginya.

Sehun menatap keatas langit. Tubuhnya mulai basah akibat hujan yang lumayan deras. Ia kembali menatap Luhan. menatap tubuh kecil itu yang terlihat basah kuyup terguyur air hujan dan pria itu yang tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sehun pun menarik tangan Luhan untuk beranjak menghindari hujan. Dengan sangat erat.

**520**

"hujaaaaan. Luhan tega sekali membuatku menunggu di sini. Kemana dia?" keluh Xiumin menatap kesal hujan deras yang seperti mengamuk. Ia yang tadinya menunggu di bangku taman sekolah berhasil berlindung di atap teras lobi depan gedung sekolahnya.

"padahal salju baru saja meleleh beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba hujan? Aneh…" gumam Xiumin menatap kearah langit yang masih terlihat mendung.

"kemana sih Luhan… mana aku lupa bawa payung." Xiumin mendecak kesal dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar sekolah.

"oh, kau belum pulang?"

Xiumin tersentak ketika mendengar suara lelaki dari arah belakangnya.

Ia menoleh perlahan. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika melihat Suho berdiri di belakangnya. Suho tersenyum mengibaskan tangannya menyapa Xiumin.

"Suho sunbae? Kenapa kau di sini?" Xiumin mengamati penampilan Suho yang terlihat keren dengan gaya berpakaian ala mahasiswanya. Lelaki itu memang terlihat dewasa di banding laki-laki di sekolahnya.

"aku memang suka di sini untuk mengurusi klub basket." Jawab Suho tersenyum.

"kau tidak pulang bersama teman lelakimu itu? Siapa namanya? Ta Ta.."

"TAO?" tebak Xiumin ragu.

"eoh! Iya Tao. Anak sok dewasa itu-" Suho menutup mulutnya sendiri karena terlalu frontal berbicara. Xiumin juga menatap Suho dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat tidak enak.

"dia bukan sok dewasa. Tapi dia memang dewasa." Ucap Xiumin mengalahkan tatapannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak suka ketika Suho mengatakan hal yang jelek tentang Tao.

"oke, dia memang dewasa. Tapi dari umur? Dia tetap saja anak kecil." Ujar Tao lagi tanpa ragu.

Xiumin menatap Suho dengan kesal.

"Sunbae yang seperti anak kecil." Ucap Xiumin juga tanpa ragu. Suho terkejut mendengar ucapan pria bakpau yang terucap dengan mudah begitu saja.

"aku? Aku seperti anak kecil?" Suho menunjuk dirinya sendiri tak percaya. Xiumin mengagguk yakin.

"kalau memang Tao seperti anak kecil, dia akan membicarakan hal yang buruk tentang sunbae setelah acara itu selesai. Tapi Tao tidak melakukannya. Dan sunbae? Sunbae malah mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang Tao." Ucap Xiumin menatap Suho dengan tajam.

Suho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah bingung. Ia pun tersenyum menatap Xiumin.

"ne, aku memang seperti anak kecil. Ini buktinya." Suho menjitak kepala Xiumin pelan. Xiumin menatap Suho dengan terkejut seraya menutupi kening bekas jitakan lelaki itu.

Suho memeletkan lidahnya dengan wajah usil. Ia mengeluarkan payung dari ranselnya.

"aku pulang duluan dan tidak menawarkanmu untuk sepayung denganmu karena aku anak kecil. Annyeong,…. Gege." Ucap Suho dan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Xiumin dengan payung di tangannya. Xiumin menatap terkejut Suho. Ia sangat tidak menyangka lelaki itu benar-benar meninggalkannya tanpa menawari sepayung dengannya.

"apa-apaan dia. benar-benar seperti anak kecil." Xiumin menatap sosok Suho yang mulai menjauh di antara hujan. Ia melipat tangannya dengan kesal.

Dari belakangnya juga terdengar suara lelaki. Xiumin menoleh kebelakang.

Didapatinya Kris dan sahabat Sehun maupun Kris yaitu Chen saling mengobrol dengan payung di tangannya.

Kris tersadar dengan keberadaan Xiumin.

"ah.. kau, teman Luhan kan?" Kris menunjuk Xiumin.

"ah, ne sunbae." Jawab Xiumin mengagguk.

"kau tidak bersama Luhan?" Tanya Kris menatap Xiumin. "apa kalian terjebak hujan?"

"sekarang aku yang terjebak hujan, sunbae. Luhan menyuruhku untuk menunggunya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mau ia lakukan tapi ia bilang dia ingin pergi ke lapangan basket." Jawab Xiumin dengan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"lapangan basket?" Kris semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"kekasihmu itu senang bermain basket huh?" Chen menggoda Kris dan menyenggol lengan lelaki itu. Tapi Kris tidak meladeni ucapan Chen dengan tawa. Pikirannya mulai tak tenang sekarang. Dengan cepat Kris membuka lebar payungnya.

"Chen, kau ajak teman Luhan itu pulang bersama. Aku akan pergi ke lapangan basket." Ujar Kris sebentar menatap Chen.

"eh? Tapi kita tidak jadi ke game center?'

Pertanyaan Chen tidak di indahkan oleh Kris. Lelaki itu sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan Chen dan Xiumin yang masih terbengong.

Kris sudah hampir dekat menuju lapangan basket. Hujan turun semakin deras. Sudah jelas alasan Luhan menuju lapangan basket hanya satu. Oh Sehun.

Pasti karena lelaki itu.

Kris berhenti berlari ketika ia sudah tepat berada di lapangan basket.

Sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Ia mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya di semua sisi lapangan basket, tapi ia tetap tidak menemukan sosok kedua nya.

Ia meremas genggaman pada gagang payungnya. Menahan seluruh amarahnya.

**520**

Luhan masih berdiri ragu di depan pintu masuk apartemen Sehun. padahal tubuhnya sudah sangat basah kuyup akibat hujan. Sehun mengajaknya menaiki motor menerjang hujan dan itulah alasan ia berada di apartemen Sehun saat ini.

Luhan masih ragu untuk memasuki apartemen lelaki itu. Sehun yang juga basah kuyup menoleh kearah Luhan.

Luhan tersadar dengan tatapan Sehun. ia menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"kau masuklah. Tubuh basahmu tidak enak di lihat."

Ucap Sehun dengan nada dingin. Ia berjalan semakin memasuki ruangan apartemennya. Karena tidak mau terkena masuk angin akibat kecerobohannya, Luhan pun mulai memasuki apartemen Sehun.

Mengamati seluruh ruangan tempat pria itu tinggal.

"ah, lantainya jadi basah." Luhan menoleh kebawah. Airhujan memang masih terus menetes dari tubuhnya yang basah kuyup.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melempar handuk kearah Luhan dengan asal dan tentu saja itu membuat pria itu kelabakan meraih handuk itu.

Sehun juga menyerahkan satu kemeja putih pada Luhan. Luhan mengamati kemeja itu dengan bingung.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika harus memakai baju basah itu lagi. Tenang saja kemeja itu sangat besar dan cukup untuk menutupi tubuhmu." Ujar Sehun.

"cepat kau mandi." Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan kearah kamar mandi. Sebentar Luhan menatap kearah Sehun dengan wajah memerah. ia pun memasuki kamar mandi.

Luhan mengamati seluruh kamar mandi. Ada bath tub dan juga shower. Tampak bersih dan jauh dari dugaan Luhan tentang betapa kotornya kamar mandi yang di gunakan pria itu. Ia menatap kearah pintu kamar mandi. Membayangkan Sehun yang menunggunya mandi dengan tubuh kedinginan. Rona merah di pipi Luhan kembali terlihat layak nya seorang gadis.

Sehun berkali-kali membetulkan posisi duduknya selama menunggu Luhan selesai mandi. Ia melipat tangannya. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan ketika pria cantik itu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan keluar dengan memakai bajunya.

Cklek

Sehun tersentak ketika pintu kamar mandinya terbuka begitu saja tepat setelah ia membayangkannya. Sosok Luhan keluar malu-malu dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah dan tubuhnya yang terbalut kemeja putih besarnya. Meski terlihat longgar di tubuh pria itu tapi dengan jelas kaki mulus Luhan hingga setengah pahanya terpampang jelas di hadapannya Sehun.

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"kau lama." Ucap Sehun dengan nada dingin dan memasuki kamar mandi. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya ketika pintu kamar mandi tertutup begitu saja.

Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruang tv Sehun. lelaki itu bahkan tidak menyalakan tv-nya. Ia meraih remot dari meja dan menekan tombol hijau dari remot itu.

Mengganti-ganti saluran untuk mencari acara yang seru.

Bunyi deras air shower terdengar jelas dari dalam kamar mandi. Luhan mencoba untuk tidak mendengar suara itu. Terus berusaha terfokus dengan acara di telivisi.

Luhan menaruh remot di pangkuannya. Ia memegang pipinya sendiri yang tak berhenti memerah. jantungnya pun sangat berdebar.

"ke-kenapa aku berada di rumah Sehun sunbae? Kenapa aku sangat tegang seperti ini?" Luhan terus bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia terus berada di sini dengan penampilan sedikit terbuka seperti ini.

Cklek

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah yang berusaha ia keringkan dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

Luhan berusaha bersikap biasa dan berpura-pura asik menonton acara televisi. Padahal acara yang sedang ada di televisi saat ini adalah kartun larva yang jelas-jelas tidak cocok di tonton dengan ekspresi tegang yang sekarang sedang Luhan tunjukan.

Sehun menuju arah dapur tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Luhan masih terus diam dalam posisinya. Menonton dengan posisi gugup.

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan dari pantry dapurnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kegugupan pria cantik itu.

Sehun pun berjalan sambil menenteng satu cangkir susu hangat dan meletakannya di meja depan Luhan.

"minumlah dengan ini tubuhmu akan terasa hangat." Ucap Sehun seraya duduk di samping Luhan. Luhan diam menatap cangkir susu panas di hadapannya. Ia juga ragu untuk meminumnya.

"minum saja. Tidak ada yang aku masukan. Aku tidak sejahat itu. Dan jika hujan sudah reda aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sehun dengan muka kesal menatap Luhan. karena tidak mau membuat Sehun emosi Luhan pun meraih cangkir susu panasnya dan menyesapnya dengan pelan.

Terasa manis. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun bisa membuat susu semanis ini.

Hujan di luar masih sangat deras. Sehun menonton acara tv yang masih menyiarkan animasi larva. Padahal animasi itu terbilang konyol dan lucu, tapi tak sedikitpun tawa yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. apa lelaki itu tidak pernah tertawa?

Luhan menatap kearah Sehun dengan masih menyesap susu panasnya.

Mungkin karena bosan, Sehun meraih remot yang terletak di meja. Mengganti salurannya. Saluran terhenti ketika adegan film barat yang menampilkan bed scene tanpa Sehun sangka.

"uhuk! Uhuk!" Luhan tersedak melihat adegan itu. Hal itu membuat gelasnya goyang dari genggamannya dan air susu panas itu tumpah tepat di pahanya.

"Ya, pabo. Apa yang kau lakukan?" omel Sehun dan dengan cepat lelaki itu meraih tissue basah untuk mengelap sisa susu panas yang menumpahi paha Luhan. wajah Luhan memerah ketika tangan Sehun seperti menggerayangi pahanya. Tapi Luhan tidak berusaha mengelak.

Sehun masih serius mengelap setiap sisi paha Luhan agar tidak lengket. Luhan mengamati Sehun dengan lamat.

"aku dan Kris sunbae tidak berpacaran."

Gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti ketika mendengar apa yang terucap dari bibir Luhan.

"aku tidak berpacaran dengannya. Karena aku sadar, yang aku sukai itu….." ucapan Luhan terhenti. Ia tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan ucapan selanjutnya. Menyebut nama Sehun terasa berat untuknya. Ia takut tidak suka dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Luhan. ia sedikit terhenyak melihat wajah memerah pria manis itu. dada Sehun kembali berdegup kencang.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun mencium bibir Luhan. awalnya ia hanya ingin membuktikan bagaimana perasaan Luhan. dan pria cantik itu tidak berusaha mengelak. Luhan membalas setiap lumatan Sehun di bibirnya.

Sehun melepas ciumannya. Menatap wajah memerah Luhan.

Posisi mereka sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bagaimana perasaan Luhan sebenarnya. Sehun yang menindih tubuhnya dan tangan Luhan yang terlingkar di lehernya.

"kau serius?" Tanya Sehun pelan. Masih dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengagguk pelan.

Perasaan Sehun terasa hangat sekarang. Wajah Sehun kembali mendekat pada wajah Luhan. bibir mereka pun saling menyatu.

Sehun sudah tidak mau bertanya lebih banyak lagi tentang perasaan pria itu pada Kris. Ia hanya ingin mendekap tubuh Luhan dan melumat bibir pria cantik itu lembut.

Drrrrt drrrrrrrt

Cubitan tangan Sehun pada nipple imut Luhan terhenti ketika getara ponsel Pria cantik itu terdengar. Luhan menoleh kearah ponselnya. Perlahan ia beranjak dari rebahannya di sofa, begitu juga dengan Sehun.

Satu panggilan dari Xiumin.

Luhan mengangkat panggilan itu dengan bingung. Untuk apa Xiumin menghubunginya? Apa si baozi itu masih menunggunya? Padahal dia sudah mengirimnya pesan.

"ada apa Xiumin?"

"Lu, kau dimana sekarang?"

Suara Xiumin terdengar panik.

"aku di…. Euhm. Di rumah teman. Memang kenapa?"

"apa kau tidak bersama dengan Kyungiee?"

"Kyunggiee? Tidak. Kenapa?"

"tadi ibunya menelponku. Katanya sampai sekarang Kyungsoo belum juga pulang. Ponselnya tidak aktif! Aku juga menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo tapi nomornya tidak aktif juga!" Ucap xiumin dengan nada khawatir

 **Anyeonghasehun akhirnya saya kembali doain obiyy yah semoga nanti obiyy Lulus dan masuk SMA hehe makasih udah nunggu FF obiyy makasih saran nya dan buat yang gak suka yaudah obiyy doain biar kamu ngerasain gimana bikin ff yang cuma bisa nya marahin author gak segampang yang kamu kira loh yaudah kalo gak suka jan dibaca *esmosi tingkat kecantikan mba lulu***

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 6 Happy Brojol Obiy Day

Tittle: LOVE IS NOT OVER

Gengre: School life,Mature,Comedy,Mpreg,and Friendship.

Cast: Sehun (Sunbae Luhan)

Luhan (Hobbae Sehun)

Lay (Gege Luhan)

Kris

Kyungsoo

Kai

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Xiumin

Tao

Summary: Luhan sang Hobbae yang harus menyanggupi menjadi pesuruh seorang sunbae galak dan berwajah datar selama SATU MINGGU Akankah sang hobbae sanggup?

HAPPY READING!

**520**

Luhan membungkukan badan nya kearah sehun lelaki itu hendak mencegah Luhan yang akan meninggalkan nya

''Luhan biarkan aku mengantarkan dirimu?''

''Tidak usah sunbae aku bisa sendiri''

''kau yakin?''

''aku yakin sunbae tidak usah khawatir''

''cihh aku tidak menghawatirkan dirimu''

''Tapi aku melihat wajahmu lucu sekali jika sunbae berbohong ckckc''

Luhan tersenyum kearah Sehun ia melambaikan tangan nya otomatis pria itu membalas lambaian dari pria cantik itu.

Sekarang ia sangat senang pengakuan cinta Luhan yang dihiasi oleh pipi yang memerah layak nya seorang gadis ia lihat secara langsung dan serta kejujuran dirinya tentang hubungan palsu bersama Kris tunggu sejak kapan dirinya seperti ini?

Ia pun menutup pintu nya kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dimana pria cantik itu berada dibawah nya seakan terngiang ia sudah yakin bahwa ia mencintai hobbae nya itu yah Xi Luhan.

Sehun pun tersenyum kembali setelah mengenal Luhan ia serasa sering tersenyum yah walau tidak sampai tertawa terbahak bahak karena ia masih menjaga image Cool nya. sehun menatap bingkai dimana sehun kecil berpoto bersama ibu kandung nya nya

''Eomma apa kau bahagia disana? Eomma aku merindukan mu sungguh'' kalian akan terkejut ketika pria yang selalu saja bertampang galak dan dingin ini menangis

**FLASHBACK**

''Eomaaaa hiksss'' anak kecil yang sedang bermain basket itu terjatuh ia sesekali meringis

''apa kau tidak apa apa nak?'' anak kecil itu menggeleng

''eomma aku ingin bertanya?''

''kau ingin menanyakan apa hmmm''

''Sehunnie ingin bertanya appa dimana? Sehun hanya mampu melihat appa di poto itu''

''Sehunnie appa sudah menjadi orang sukses beliau sibuk makan nya jarang pulang''

''tapi kata orang Sehunnie anak haram eomma?'' adu anak itu

''eoh siapa yang bilang?''

''teman sehunnie eomma hiks mereka mengatakan sehunnie anak haram tidak punya ayah seperti mereka dan kata mereka ibu Sehunnie seorang pelacur''

Sang eomma menangis sungguh ia sangat kasihan kepada sang anak

''eomma pelacur itu apa?'' sang eomma semakin menepuk nepuk dadanya beliau sungguh sakit akan ejekan dari sahabat dan tetangga di sekitar mereka

''eomma ulijima bukankah eomma sendiri bilan kalau kita harus selalu tersenyum''

Sehun kecil pun tersenyum ia menghapus tetesan demi tetesan air mata yang meluncur dari mata ibu nya itu ia tersenyum dan menggengam erat tangan sang Ibu.

Sebenarnya Ayah sehun menikah lagi ia menikah dengan orang keturunan kanada dan memiliki seorang anak satu anak itu pria seumuran dengan Sehun ia meninggalkan ibu Sehun karena sang ibu terus terusan sakit ibu Sehun mengidap penyakit paru Obsruktif Kronik dan sang ayah sudah bosan dan membuang Sehun beserta sang ibu tapi Sehun cukup mengenali wajah sang ayah yang mirip dengan diri nya.

''Eomma hiksss eomma bangun eomma''

Sehun menangis ia begitu terkejut ketika sang ibu tergeletak ia segera berlari meminta bantuan kepada siapapun ia melihat pasangan suami istri yang turun dari mobil mewah nya

''Aku mohon aku mohon ahjussi'' isakkan sehun semakin pecah

''kau kenapa nak'' ucap sang pria mengelus lembut kepala sehun

''ahjumma eomma hiks eomma mati ia tergeletak ahjumma hiks''

''mworago antarkan ahjumma tenang saja aku akan membantumu'' wanita itu tersenyum

''yeobeo tapi kita harus''

''kau ingin pulang pulang saja kau tidak berperikemanusiaan sekali''

Wanita itupun berlari mengikuti anak kecil itu Sehun tersenyum baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak mencemooh kan dirinya sebenar nya ia takut meminta bantuan kepada kedua suami istri ini tapi ia melupakan sejenak ketakutan nya itu.

''ya astaga itu ibumu?''

sehun mengganguk wanita itupun meminta sang suami untuk membawa nya kerumah sakit dan sang suami mengikuti apa yang sang istri perintahkan. mereka menaiki mobil baru kali ini Sehun menaiki mobil sebagus ini biasa nya ia hanya menaiki bus bersama sang ibu

''nak namamu siapa?''

''Oh sehun namaku Oh Sehun''

Wanita itupun mengganguk dan tersenyum kearah Sehun dan mengelus sayang rambut anak itu

''bolehkah ahjumma bertanya? Appa mu dimana?''

''tentu saja karena ahjumma sudah baik terhadap sehunnie,Appa Sehun menikah lagi ahjumma ia membuang Sehun dan eomma karena eomma sakit sakitan dan lalu ia membuang kami''

''malang nya nasib mu nak''

Wanita itupun terenyuh hati nya sungguh sakit mendengarkan cerita dari seorang anak yang sangat manis itu ia melirik kearah surat yang anak itu bawa

''itu apa?''

''ini kata eomma jika sehunnie bertemu dengan seseorang yang baik terhadap Sehunnie,Sehunnie harus memberikan ini dan ini untuk ahjumma karena ahjumma sudah menolong Sehun lagipula sehun tidak mengerti''

Wanita itupun meraih surat yang sehun pegang kemudian ia membaca nya

To: Siapa saja yang menemukan Sehun

Anyeong aku adalah ibu dari anak manis yang sedang bersama mu namanya Oh Sehun ia sangat pintar dan ia juga sangat manis.

Aku minta tolong untuk menjaga anak tampanku ini aku sudah lelah tinggal didunia ini karena aku terus memperjuangkan penyakit parahku ini

Siapa saja tolong rawat dan bimbing anak ini aku akan selalu mengawasi nya dan terima kasih sudah mau membawa anak ku aku memang ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab Kamsahamnida~~

Mereka pun sudah sampai di Rumah sakit dan membawa sang ibu kesana wanita itupun melirik kearah Sehun yang terus saja menangis

''hei anak lelaki tidak boleh menangis''

''ahjumma kau sangat baik eomma juga selalu mengatakan jika aku menangis wajah tampan ku akan seperti badut dan aku harus memasangkan senyuman kepada siapapun''

Wanita itupun tersenyum ia sudah pasti dengan keyakinan nya menjadi ibu dari sang anak ia akan menggangkat Sehun menjadi anak nya lagipula ia tidak mempunyai anak setelah lama menikah

''maukah kau menjadi anak ahjumma?''

''jinjja sehunnie menjadi anak ahjumma?

''ya apakah sehunnie mau'' ucap sang suami dari wanita tersebut

''apakah kalian tidak malu menganggkat Sehunnie menjadi anak kalian kata orang-orang sehunnie anak haram''

''tidak tidak mereka salah besar kau sangat lucu dan manis juga cerdas iya kan yeobeo?''

''hmmm iya dan kau bisa meneruskan perusahaan miliku jadilah anak cerdas nak''

Sehun sungguh bahagia ia amat sangat bahagia ia mersakan kembali kehangatan keluarga sesungguh nya dan ia memeluk kedua nya yang sudah membuat Sehun tersenyum kembali.

**END FLASHBACK**

''sehunnie eomma datang''

Sehun pun segera membuka pintu apartemen milik nya ia tersenyum dan mempersilahkan masuk sang ibu yang sudah menggangkat diri nya sebagai anak

''ommo kau menangis hmm?''

''anniyo eomma tadi aku kelilipan sungguh?''

''huptss yasudah eh ini punya siapa?''

Sehun menepuk kepala nya Luhan melupakan tas nya dasar anak itu selalu ceroboh setiap saat

''itu punya seseorang eomma''

''apa itu kekasihmu aigoo tumben sekali anak eomma yang tampan ini membawa seseorang ke apartemen mu hmm''

''haisshh eomma tumben kemari ada apa?'' ucap sehun datar

''anak ini dasar mengalihkan pembicaraan orang tua saja,kau menggusir eomma mu yang cantik ini hmmm?''

''hahaha eomma aku bercanda'' wanita tua namun sangat cantik itupun tersenyum melihat Sehun yang tertawa memang Sehun hanya menunjukkan tawa nya hanya kepada nya saja

''kau ingin ke makam eomma mu? Aku tau kau ingin kesana''

Sehun mengganguk kearah wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu nya ia pun segera bersiap dan mengganti baju nya.

**520**

Luhan pun sampai di depan Rumah nya tubuh nya agak basah akibat terkena cipratan kendaraan yang melintas ia benar-benar panik ia pun bergegas memasuki rumah nya dengan cemas.

Ketika membuka pintu ia dikejutkan oleh wajah sang kakak yang melipatkan tangan nya didada nya

''oh oh oh kau habis dari mana saja Rusa jelek'' Lay melotot kearah Luhan

''mungkin habis dari rumah Kris atau Sehun Ge'' ucap Tao membuat Luhan mendeklik kearah nya

''akh ge tadi aku habis mencari mencari.._'' Ucap Luhan kikuk

''mencari?'' Lay memasang tampang penuh tanda tanya

''Xiumin kemari ia menanyakan dirimu kata nya kyungsoo pingsan dan dia mengatakan kau meninggalkan nya tapi kenapa kau baru pulang hah?'' Lay semakin tajam menatap kearah adik nya itu Luhan sungguh binggung dengan keadaan yang sesak itupun

''eh habis nya dia lama sekali Ge'' Luhan membalas dengan raut wajah setenan mungkin

Lay menganggkat bahu nya acuh Luhan sangat beruntung ia tidak dimarahi oleh sang kakak ia pun mengelus dada nya dengan sangat lega.

''Bibi? Luhan GeGe baru pulanggggggggggg Bi'' teriak Tao

Skakmat Luhan mematung seketika ia ingin sekali mencincang tubuh Tao ini yang ia hindarkan amarah sang Mama yang akan meledak kapanpun dan akan membuat Rumah ini menjadi sangat heboh dan Telinga nya lepas dari tempat nya

''YAKKKKKK XI LUHAN RUSA NAKAL DARI MANA SAJA KAU? KAU TIDAK TAU INI JAM BERAPA HAH YAKK KAU INGIN AKU PUKUL HAH'' Tao dan Lay menutup telinga nya rapat bahkan Luhan berlari menuju kamar nya dan bersenandung Seolah-olah ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan sang Mama.

**520**

''arghhhhhhhhhh'' teriakan prustasi Kai yang memukul kaca di kamar nya dengan darah yang berceceran mengenai lantai

''Kai sudahlah ini sudah terjadi'' kini Chanyeol menahan Kai yang hendak memukul kembali kaca itu

''Aku belum Siap Yeol'' Kai mengusap wajah nya kasar

''lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo apakah ia sudah siap?''

''Kyungsoo?'' ucap kai lemah

''kau sungguh egois kai''

''kenapa aku egois'' ucap kai yang menatap kearah Chanyeol

''kau tidak memikirkan Kyungsoo ia lebih sulit kai apa kau tidak kasihan? Sebagai lelaki yang bertanggung jawab kau harus siap kau juga yang melakukan nya kau juga yang harus menerima konsekuensi nya kai,berpikirlah dengan kepala dingin'' Chanyeol menepuk pundak sahabat nya itu

''Chanyeol ah_'' Belum saja kai melanjutkan ucapan nya tiba tiba chanyeol sudah memotong

''aku yakin kau akan bertanggung jawab kai,aku harus pergi sampai jumpa''

Kai akhirnya tersenyum tumben sekali sahabat nya itu serius dan cerdas bahkan dirinya selalu menjuluki sahabat nya itu dengan julukan ''Idiot Yoda'' tapi untuk saat ini siapa yang lebih idiot?

Kai pun segera merogoh ponsel nya ia mencari nama kontak dengan nama ''XiuXiu Bakpau''

''Xiu kau dimana?''

''aku dirumah kekasih kau gila kai hah kyungsoo paingsan''

''ap apa yang benar?''

''apa aku berbohong? Sebenar nya kalian kenapa biasa nya kalian selalu seperti pasangan idiot''

''ahhh tidak Xiu nanti aku ceritakan baiklah tunggu aku disana'' Kai pun mematikan telepon nya ia segera mencuci bekas Luka yang ia perbuat barusan ia akan menanggung resiko kedepan nya ia akan bersama kyungsoo ia akan berjanji melindungi kyungsoo walau orangtua mereka kemungkinan menentang mereka dan kai sudah siap akan hal itu yah dia sudah berpikir dengan matang dan kepala dingi dan kai pun harus berterima kasih banyak kepada Park Chanyeol sahabat nya.

**520**

Baekhyun kini tengah terduduk di taman ia sedang menunggu seseorang yaitu Kim Junmyeon atau orang terkenal memanggil nya dengan sebutan Suho

''haissshh Suho sunbae lama sekali aku bosan''

Kepala nya melirik kesana kemari berharap sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu berlari kearah nya namun nihil hanya orang orang yang sedang pacaran dan itu membuat mood pria mungil ini buruk

''eh Baekhyun?'' ucap suara dari arah belakang Baekhyun

DEGGGGGGGG

Suara ini suara yang ia kenal ya tuhan suara nya berat sekali layak nya suara ahjussi yang selalu berada di klub malam Baekhyun memejamkan mata nya ia berharap ini suara Suho yang tiba tiba pita suara nya rusak tapi mana mungkin pria mungil itupun membalikan tubuh nya dan dugaan Baekhyun salah dan benar benar salah dia adalah Park Chanyeol lelaki yang terkenal akan julukan HAPPY VIRUS nya itu di tersenyum selebar mungkin kearah Baekhyun kemudian mendudukan bokong nya disamping Baekhyun

''kenapa kau malam malam begini ada disini?''

''aku aku menunggu seseorang''

''Siapa memang nya?'' tanya chanyeol penasaran

''Suho sunbae''

JDUARR

Bagaikan disambar petir Chanyeol kemudian memasang tampang yang sedatar mungkin apakah pria mungil yang diam diam ia sukai ini menyukai Suho? Ingin rasanya pria jangkung ini menanyakan langsung kepada Baekhyun tapi lidah nya kelu seakan akan sulit untuk sekedar berbicara.

Baekhyun mengernyit dan memandan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi binggung ia melirik kearah wajah pria itu seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu namun pria itu urun mengucapkan nya

''apa kau berkencan dengan nya?''

''eh apa tidak aku hanya akan membahas tentang basket''

''memang nya disekolah tidak bisa huh?''

''eunghh bagaimana yahh?''

Binggo Baekhyun benar benar membuat dirinya mematung menjawab ucapan yang Chanyeol lontarkan kepada nya ia binggung namun jika ia jujur ia sangat suka bisa bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol

**520**

TING TONG TING TONG

Kai menekan bel rumah kyungsoo ia terkejut ketika ibu kyungsoo membukakan pintu nya ibu kyungsoo dan ibu kai sangat dekat karena selain perusahaan sang ayah yang bekerja sama dengan ayah kyungsoo

''oh jongin silahkan masuk''

Kai membungkukan badan nya kearah ibu kyungsoo ia sedikit ragu apakah ibu kyungsoo mengetahui anak nya yang hamil karena diri nya

''anyeong eomma,apakah xiumin ada disini?''

''Xiumin dan Luhan ada di atas bersama Kyungsoo eomma sempat panik karena Kyungsoo pingsan''

Kai meneguk saliva nya ia takut demi tuhan ia takut ibu kyungsoo yang juga sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya mengetahui apa yang sebenar nya terjadi ya tuhan kuatkanlah dirinya ia sungguh dalam keadaan yang benar-benar membuat nya rumit dan sulit.

''hmmm eomma saya pamit kalau begitu saya ingin melihat keadaan kyungsoo''

Kai pun segera menaiki tangga ia segera menuju kamar yang pintu nya di penuhi oleh gambar pororo kai mematung dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyak nyaia takut Kyungsoo benci terhadap diri nya pintu terbuka sontak membuat Jongin menegang Luhan yah pria cantik itu membawa nampan yang berisi bubur namun sudah kosong

''Kai kenapa kau mematung dan berdiam diri disini? Kenapa tidak masuk?

''aku akan masuk kok heehee'' ucap kai kikuk

''ahh baiklah Xiumin dan Kyungsoo didalam masuklah''

Kai menganggukan kepala nya ia tersenyum ke arah Luhan dan pria cantik itu segera melenggang pergi pria itu terlihat jauh lebih manis jika seperti itu dibandingkan ia yang marah marah sungguh seperti Rusa kesurupan membayangkan Luhan menggamuk saja membuat kai bergidik ngeri.

''Anyeong''

''Kai kemarilah''

Xiumin melirik kearah kai dan ia sedikit menggeserkan posisi duduk nya

''Kyungsoo?''

Hening tidak ada jawaban dari pria bermata bulat itu

''Baby Kyung''

''Pergilah''

Suara itu suara yang tidak kai harapkan sama sekali ia merasa begitu bersalah ia telah membuat kekasih nya terbebani ia sungguh menyesal

''Tap Tapi Kyung''

''BUKANKAH KAU SENDIRI YANG MENGATAKAN KAU BELUM SIAP HAH''

Kyungsoo berteriak dan melempar bantal kearah Kai lelaki itu hanya menunduk

''Sebenar nya ada apa? Kenapa kalian seperti ini?''

Luhan yang baru saja memasuki kamar kyungsoo terkejut melihat mata sembab kyungsoo dan teriakan pria itu serta lemparan bertubi tubi yang ia arahkan ke arah Kai

''aku aku Ham_'' belum sakja kyungsoo mengucapkan hal yang sebenar nya ia sudah ditarik oleh Kai

''Ham Ham apa Kyung?'' Luhan sungguh penasaran kali ini

''Hamil'' nada suara kyungsoo mulai melemah

''ya tuhan'' ucap Xiumin memegang kepala nya

''Kyungsoo bagaimana bisa?''

''Sebenar nya watu itu aku kerumah skit karena kata dokter aku memiliki rahim''

''astaga yang benar saja,apakah aku punya juga?''

Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum walau hanya menarik secuil bibir nya teman nya ini sungguh polos haishhh astaga

''coba saja kau berhubungan intim dengan Sehun Sunbae''

Xiumin memandang malas kearah mereka ia melihat Kai yang termenung dan memandang Lantai dengan tatapan kosong

''aku akan bertanggung jawab kyung''

Kyungsoo menutup lebar mulut nya bukankah ia tidak mau menerima bayi ini

''bagaimanapun juga ia darah dagingku''

''sepertinya akan ada yang mendahului kami berdua''

Kyungsoo melempar bantal kearah Luhan ia kesal bukan main ia mengerucutkan bibir nya sebal

''entah ini musibah atau apa tapi Chukkae kai kau akan menjadi seorang ayah''

Kai tersenyum lega akhirnya ia mampu ia janji akan merawat kyungsoo dan buah hati nya bersama sama walau ibu mereka belum mengetahui segala nya

''Baby kyung maapkan ucapanku aku benar benar menyesal''

''aku memaklumi itu kai''

Kyungsoo mendekap erat dan mencium lembut bibir tebal kekasih nya itu ia melihat wajah kyungsoo yang sudah merah merona layak nya seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran Luhan dan Xiumin menganggakan mulutnya

''SIALAN KAU KAI TIDAK TAHU TEMPAT UNTUK BERCIUMAN''

 **Lalalala umur saya sekarang semakin tua wkkk ya semoga dihari brojol obiy day obiy semakin menjadi anak yang baik,sholehah,serta bisa ketemu para obba amin~~**

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
